The Outsiders: Who We Are
by PeaceLoveOutsiders
Summary: It's the beginning of our past that tells the story of Who We Are. Eight friends let life take them for a ride. But it's not what they thought it would be... or maybe even wanted.
1. The Very Beginning

_Kindergarten was not the place you would find aggressive children. They may push and shove but nothing too violent that would cause serious damage. Those that do are punished like any other. _

_The biggest first grade bully, Dallas Winston, was up to his old ways: bothering the kindergarten class while having lunch time. Sodapop Curtis and Steve Randle, best friends, expected Dallas to come over to their playground but not to bother them. _

_Dallas had stolen a kid's lunch and another's jacket. He made his way to Soda and Steve. _

"_Hey, thumb-sucker." Dallas said to Steve and ripped his sandwich out of his hand. "You want your sandwich back, momma's boy? Come get it you little baby!" Dallas continued eating his sandwich and didn't bother to return it to its right full owner. The sandwich was gone by the time Soda stepped in. _

"_What'd you call my friend?" Soda stood up. He was not much taller than Dallas but he was feeling brave. _

"_Thumb-sucker, momma's boy, and a baby, is he not?" Dallas mocked. Soda stood still for a moment, thinking what to say. Instead of speaking, he threw a punch and hit Dallas square in the nose. Dallas stumbled back and was caught in the arms of the teacher, who stared at Soda with eyes of fury. The teacher, Miss Caroline, led Dallas to the nurse and Soda to the principal. _

_While sitting outside the principal's office, which inside the principal was on the phone with Sodapop's father, Dallas approached him with a bloody tissue held to his nose. _

"_You're alright, kid. Finally someone's had the guts to teach me a lesson and punch me in the face. We should definitely hang out some time. You can bring your friend too. And I'm sorry about the names I called him. See you around…" Dallas said a lot for someone who didn't like talking to people. _

"_Sodapop Curtis and my friend is Steve Randle. Nice to meet you Dallas." It was sort of ironic to say it was "nice" to meet Dallas Winston because he was one you don't want to run into on a daily basis. _

_Everyone continued on with their days as they normally would. Darrel Curtis picked up his two kids from school, Darry and Soda, at the end of the day along with the best friend Steve. At the Curtis home, Sue, the Curtis mother, was home taking care of the young Ponyboy. After dinner and when Steve was gone, Darrel lectured Sodapop about punching people. _

_Over at Dallas' house, afterschool, things weren't any better. Dallas got off the bus as usual. He walked inside his dreadful home and found his father sitting in his chair reading the paper and his mother was cleaning dishes. _

"_What happened with this Curtis kid?" Jack, Dallas' father, asked, still looking down at the newspaper. _

"_He just punched me, I'm alright though." Dallas tried to get away and sneak off to his room but Jack wasn't finished with him._

"_Maybe that's why you don't have any friends, you can't defend yourself; you're a baby!" Jack shouted. _

"_Jack! Please stop making him feel bad about himself. He will make friends with time. Dallas, go to your room and do your homework." His mother, Grace, pleaded. She was always defending Dallas when Jack was always putting him down. Grace loved Dallas but since Jack never wanted a kid, he treated Dallas like he was nothing. Dallas really had no one to love him. If he talked to his mom about it, all she would say was that his dad did love him but he knew it was only a lie. A few friends were all he needed; someone to keep his mind off of home and somewhere to go other than home. _

_By the Friday of the week Soda punched Dallas, the two were hanging out afterschool and were becoming good friends. Steve was there too and was having just as much fun. _

"_Hey, Dal, I was thinking you come over this weekend and you can meet my brothers." Soda offered. _

"_Sure that'd be great. I'll be you by the big oak tree at the park tomorrow at ten." Dallas was happy to finally have some friends. Soda was a good friend too. Dallas didn't tell his parents anything about Soda and Steve; he kept it all to himself. _

_On the other playground, Sodapop Curtis wasn't the only one in the family making friends. His older brother Darrel, more known as Darry, was bigger than most third graders and he was very popular. He had big dreams of playing football and marrying the most beautiful girl in school: Maryanne Parker. He knew of course that marrying her most likely would never happen, though he lived for football. _

_Darry was strutting around the playground looking for someone to hang out with. He spotted Maryanne with her friends and Darry stared at her with gleaming eyes. While staring at her, Darry ran into someone. _

"_Hey, watch it man." It was Keith Mathews, the most sarcastic little kid anyone could ever meet. _

"_Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't see you coming." Darry apologized, sincerely. _

"_Maybe you shouldn't be looking at girls while you're walking." He paused, looked over at Maryanne and laughed. "You looking at Maryanne?" _

"_Yeah, so what." Darry shrugged his shoulders._

"_Go talk to her. She can't resist a big… guy like you. You got a good rep; she won't say no." Keith pushed Darry toward the pretty girl. What was he supposed to do? Ask her out on a date? Third-graders don't do that, the best he could do was ask her to eat lunch with him tomorrow. _

"_Hi Maryanne," Darry mumbled. "I was wondering, maybe, if you'd have lunch with me tomorrow." Darry thought to himself: That sounded really stupid. Maryanne turned around and looked at her friends. They giggled and Darry felt real embarrassed for a moment. Darry had asked plenty of girls to eat lunch with him and with them it wasn't so hard; but with Maryanne, he struggled, because he really liked her, more than ever. _

"_I'd love to." She flashed her beautiful smile that made Darry melt inside. _

"_Great, I'll meet you at the front of the playground." Darry said. There was a lump in his throat that wouldn't go away, even if he swallowed. _

"_Perfect." Maryanne turned back around turn her friends as Darry walked back to Keith. Darry put his arm around his new friend and said, "We should hang out sometime." _

"_I'm free this Saturday. I'll meet you by the big oak tree." Keith winked at him and they continued hanging out the rest of the day. _

_On Saturday morning, Soda woke up early and was surprised to see his big brother, Darry, awake too. They didn't question each other but continued to look at each other with suspicious eyes. Darry was gonna ask one of his parents to give him a ride to the park but he then decided to hitch a ride with Steve when he came to pick up Soda. _

_The oak tree in the park was huge; so one person could be on one side of the tree and be completely oblivious to what was happening on the other side. On the east side of the tree, Dallas was waiting for Soda and Steve and unaware of Keith on the west side. _

_Once everyone met up with their friends, they all headed back to the Curtis house. Still, going to the same place, both groups were unaware of each other. Back at the house, Sue, Darrel, and Ponyboy were just waking up. Sue began making her famous blueberry pancakes. Outside, Soda and Darry arrived with their friends. The brothers gave each other weird looks. Eager to introduce the new boys to the family, all five walked through the doorway all at once, resulting in squeezed boys in between the door frame. _

"_Well, who do we have here?" Sue laughed as she saw the boys wiggling their way out of the doorway. Pony laughed and cheered in his highchair. _

"_These are friends from school." Darry explained. _

"_Oh, wonderful! Why don't you boys make your way to the table for some breakfast?" Darrel, the inviting father, asked. Keith and Dallas did not refuse the offer, nor did the Curtis brothers, along with the family friend Steve. Darrel politely gave up his seat and pulled up another chair so all the boys could sit. Sue served up two whole plates full of pancakes. The boys devoured them in less than fifteen minutes. _

"_So what are your boy's names?" Darrel asked. _

"_Dallas, Mr. Curtis, sir." Though rebellious, Dallas could be polite when he wanted to. _

"_I'm Keith, sir. And who's this kid." Keith pointed to Steve. Soda stood up and said, "I'm Soda, this is Steve, Darry, Keith, Ponyboy, and Dallas. Now we all know each other." _

_All the boys got along real well while eating blueberry pancakes. Keith, Steve, and Dallas stayed all day and they all hung out with each other, all six of them. _

_Quickly, all the boys became the best of friends. They became dependent on each other and almost like a little gang of grade school boys. _


	2. My Life

**Author Note: I do not own the rights to these characters. The rights, forever and always, belong to S. E. Hinton. Any characters not from the original Outsiders are my own characters. The name Typhani is pronounced as Tiffany. **

When you're young, life's a breeze. You're wild and reckless, and nothing else seems to matter to you but to have fun. Your parents love you so much they can't get you into any trouble. Well, it used to be that way.

I was running barefoot in the tall grasses of the country playing football with the boys. Kevin and Jamie, Soda's cousins, were over for the weekend so we wanted to spend some time with Kevin and Max played with Jamie. Kevin's favorite thing to do was play football so that's what we did when he came over.

It was Soda, Kevin, Dallas, Travis, and I versus Johnny, Pony, Keith, Darry, and Steve. The odds were as even as they were gonna get. Kevin and Darry were the best two football players so they were put on separate teams.

We played 'til we all got hungry. Soda's mom, Sue, called us in for lunch. I sat next to Soda and across from Kevin. I studied Kevin. He was exactly the same as Soda but his hair and face were different. He was cute, funny, smart, sweet, and athletic. What else would you want in a guy? Nothing. He was perfect. But then if he was like Soda, Soda must be perfect too.

"Typhani, Typhani, Typhani! Snap out of it!" Someone shouted and then there was a hand waving in front of my face. I figured out it was Steve, sitting on my right.

"Cut it out, Steve!" I pushed away his hand and hit him on the shoulder.

"Well, then quit staring at Kevin." He joked. He was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. I almost helped the chair and knocked him out of it. I was mad at him for embarrassing me in front of Soda and Kevin. I got up from the table and put my plate in the sink. I walked into the living room where Dallas and Travis were. They were goofing off and I didn't particularly want to be with them, so I went back to the kitchen.

"Keith, will you give me a ride home?" I asked.

"Sure." He was half paying attention to me. "Does that mean Travis too?"

"Well, I can't just leave him here." I snapped back.

I went to the other room and Soda followed me. I kept walking until he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. What does he want with me? I turned and looked at him angrily.

"What?" I urged.

"Do you like Kevin? Like you have crush on him." Soda asked. His face covered with discouragement like he already knew the answer. Truth was I did but I liked Soda too, more than Kevin.

"Why would I tell you?" I pouted.

"Because I'm your best friend and you tell me everything. Or I find out from Steve or Keith." He admitted.

"You find out from Steve or Keith! Oh, I can't believe they go behind my back and tell you these things. And yes I do like Kevin." I blurted out. I went to the living room upset with Steve and Keith. I told only them and not Soda for a reason. Steve was the only one I told about my liking Soda and if he told Soda, I was gonna murder that boy.

Two-Bit's mom, Sherri, drove Travis, Dallas, Steve, and I home around two-thirty. That gave us time to clean up and get ready for church.

I ignored my dad when I walked in. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I marched right up to the bathroom to clean up a little. I took a shower so I would smell more like a girl, like my mom would say. She didn't like that I played football with all the boys, she didn't think it was lady-like. I didn't care, I just played anyway, and I enjoyed it. I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I put on a clean shirt and jeans. My mom always told me to wear dresses and skirts but it just wasn't me.

When I finally went downstairs to socialize with my family, they weren't even there. I called out for all of them but no one answered. I went into the back and front yard to check for them, still no sign. Then all of a sudden the phone rang and I ran inside to answer it.

Typhani: Hello?

Two-Bit: Hi Typhani. Your parents told me to tell you that they were over at my house if you want to come over. Then we're all going to church.

Typhani: I guess I'll come. Do I have to bring my church dress?

Two-Bit: Your mom said to.

Typhani: Okay I'll see you in a bit.

Two-Bit: Bye.

I gathered my dress and shoes for church and went to Two-Bit's house. I put my clothes in a paper bag from the store. I headed over to the house in a slow walk. Our families always got together before we went to church but that was when my dad liked everyone, my friends and their parents.

The door was open like it normally was and I just went right in. I found no one in the living room and saw that the backyard screen door was open and figured everyone was outside. As I got closer to the back door I could hear the chatter from all my friends' parents. The first people I saw were Johnny's parents, Martha and Ray. It was really weird to see them going to church because they constantly beat Johnny. I set my bag of clothes on the couch before I went out.

Martha greeted me first when I came out. "Typhani, oh it's so nice to see you." She hugged me and the way she did it was like she hadn't she me for years even though I saw her yesterday at Johnny's house. When she released me I walked over to where all the boys were. Max, my two-year-old brother, and Hannah, Keith's nine-year-old sister, were over by their parents. Travis and Dallas were wrestling, Johnny was talking to Pony, Steve and Soda were laughing about something, Keith was searching for something to drink and Kevin and Darry were playing football. I was deciphering who to hang out with and decided I was in no mood for real socializing. I went over to Johnny and Pony.

"Hey, Typh, how's it going?" Johnny greeted.

"Not too bad. I just want to sock Keith and Steve in the nose." I confessed.

"Why?"

"Well Steve and Keith are the worst secret keepers ever. I tell them something and they share it with whomever they want to. Soda being one they would tell." I explained.

"Soda's like your best friend though, why don't you just tell him to begin with?" Pony said.

I looked around to make sure Soda wasn't anywhere close enough to hear what I was going to say. "I normally tell them about my crush on Soda. I just hope that's not what they're telling him. That's why I am so mad at them because I don't know what I'm telling them that I wouldn't tell Soda."

Sue came over and told us that dinner was ready and led us to the table inside. I sat next to Kevin and Darry and Steve across from me. I leaned over the table and whispered to Steve, "I hate you."

"Why?"

"Because you tell Soda my secrets when I won't tell him." I whispered in anger. I leaned away from the table and ignored Steve for the rest of dinner. After our big feast, I got dressed for church. Keith laughed at me because it was weird for the boys to see me in a dress but my mom said that this is the only time I have to wear a dress. Unfortunately, Keith's sister Hannah was only nine and I couldn't complain to her about stuff because she wasn't my age and she doesn't like me very much, I don't know why. Everyone got dressed up for church and all the boys looked real nice in their fancy clothes. During church, I kept on ignoring Steve. But by tomorrow I would be fine. I don't tend to stay mad at people that long and everyone knows that.

Today Kevin was leaving. This morning we all helped him pack after a large pancake breakfast that his mom made. He let us keep the football he brought, so we could keep it for memories. This was most likely the last time we would see him again because his dad was in the military and they travelled a lot. Who knew where they would end up next. I went with them to the airport to say our last good-byes.

"Bye guys, hopefully I'll see you guys another time." Kevin said. He hugged all of us farewell and he was gone the second he released Johnny from a hug. Kevin loved us all. He didn't care about the way we acted, he gets along with almost everyone he meets. And everyone he meets loves him back. Like I've said before, he's perfect.

I was real disappointed that Kevin had to leave. I had to biggest crush on him and it could really be months, maybe years, until I see him again.

The rest of July went by pretty fast and it was pretty boring. All the exciting stuff happened in August. At the beginning of the month we celebrated Max's third birthday. He invited all his friends from his day care thing and all they were was loud and destructive. If something was in their way all they had to do was knock it down, so some of my stuff ended up broken. I secretly invited my friends over and nobody noticed that they were there. We only hung out in my room and talked and that was pretty boring. Keith and Dallas were the brave ones and went downstairs to get the food. Darry was pretty scared to be here because he didn't want to get caught for being somewhere he is not supposed to be.

Travis was hanging out with us too, only really to be with Dallas. He and Dallas were the best of friends. It was weird because Dallas was really rebellious and Travis lived on the safe side but they got along and I guess that's all that matters. I didn't think anything could tear them apart but I was wrong.


	3. Bad

**Author Note: I do not own the rights to these characters. The rights, forever and always, belong to S. E. Hinton. Any characters not from the original Outsiders are my own characters. The name Typhani is pronounced as Tiffany. **

School was starting back up in two weeks and I was already ready. The first day of school was my favorite. I was at the local market with Soda, his mom and Dallas. Dallas came along because his parents got in a big fight last night, then his mom walked out on his dad and he didn't want to be around him when he's angry and I totally agree with him. Jack is not someone fun to be with when he's mad.

Sue was shopping and the three of us walked around messing around with the toys on the ground. I saw Dallas pick up some toys and stick them in his pockets.

"Dallas, what are you doing? Put 'em back!" I demanded.

"Yeah, I'd like to see how mad my dad'll be when he has to come pick me up from jail." He snapped back.

"Ah, c'mon Dal, there's no reason to be like that." Soda said. He tried getting the toys from Dallas' pockets but he turned away from Soda.

The store clerk saw and caught him and went after him and Dallas ran away. The clerk guy called for security and the guards jumped in front of Dallas and caught him. They handcuffed him and took him away. My mouth dropped opened in shock. We took off for a dead run for Sue.

"Mom, mom, mom! Dallas, the fuzz took him away." Soda shouted.

"What? Why?" Sue asked.

"He stole something." I sighed. "I tried to tell him to put it back but he didn't want to listen."

"Let's go get him." Sue motioned us to the cashier. "Excuse me but was there a boy here a second ago that stole something."

"Yeah, fifth one this week, too. Check the back." The cashier pointed his finger to a door behind him. We came in silently and the police officer turned to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" The officer yelled.

"That boy there is my… friend's son." Sue tried to get Dallas back but failed.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do about it?" The officer asked sarcastically.

"What did he do that was so bad?"

"What did he do? Are you kidding me lady? The stupid kid stole something." The officer yelled back.

"Well excuse me! He's been having a real tough time at home. Okay?" Sue defended.

"I don't care what you say; he's going to jail just like the other four!" The officer accused. He took Dallas by the arm and led him out to his police car.

"Oh, we better tell Jack what happened. Let's go." Sue said.

We drove back to Dallas' house and walked right inside. We saw that Jack was cleaning up a mess, probably from the fight last night. He looked up at us with a cut on his forehead. He looked terrible and the place was a mess, although the place is normally messy anyway. All the boys' houses' were typically messy except my house, my mom makes us keep it clean.

"What do you guys want?" Jack asked irritated.

"Um, Jack Dear, Dallas was arrested for stealing something. I'm so sorry." Sue explained. Jack stood up and wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"Why would my idiot kid do that?" Jack asked.

"Jack, be reasonable. Dallas is taking this really hard." Sue defended.

"So he thinks he can just steal something? He's been acting real stupid lately." Jack confessed.

"Typhani would your parents mind if Soda went back to your place for a while? Jack and I need to talk." Sue greeted us out.

Soda and I walked back to my house. It was about dinnertime so my mom was probably making dinner. When we walked inside it smelled like chicken. Travis and Max were in the living watching cartoons and dad was taking a nap on the recliner. Soda and I snuck upstairs to my room. Once I was out of grade school, Soda was no longer allowed in my room alone because my parents knew I liked him and were afraid of the things we might do.

"Typhani, is that you up there?" My mom called from the kitchen.

"Yes."

"Okay, just checking."

"Does your mom care if I'm here?" Soda questioned.

"Nah, it's my dad who's worried because after next year you guys are not allowed in my room alone with me." I explained. "My dad's just afraid of the things we might do since I…" I stopped myself from saying "since I like you" because that would spill my secret. Instead I said, "Since you guys are boys and I'm a girl."

"He thinks we'll kiss you." He joked even though it was the truth.

"Ewww!" We both sang in unison. We laughed and sat on my bed.

"Do you think Dally'll be okay?" Soda started.

"I sure hope so. School starts up in two weeks." I responded.

"He can care less about school. If it wasn't for his mom, he'd drop out…" He stopped and we both looked at each other because we both had the same crazy idea.

"If Dallas' mom is gone, and then does that mean he'll drop out?" I asked worried.

"I hope not. But truthfully, I don't think his dad would care if he did. I mean my dad would certainly kill me if I did." Soda said.

"Yeah, same." I agreed.

"Sodapop, you're mom's here to pick you up!" Dad yelled from downstairs.

I walked with Soda downstairs to say good-bye. When I saw Sue, her eyes were red as if she'd been crying. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to put her on the spot. And if I did, my mom would get all emotional and things would all be bad from there.

"Come on, Sweetie." Sue motioned for Soda to hurry up so they could leave with nobody noticing her red eyes.

"Sue, are you all right? Your eyes are so red." Mom worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Jack and I only got in a fight." I knew the fight was about Dallas because that's what they were talking about before we left the house.

"Okay, but if you need anything just call." Mom added.

"Thank you. Soda let's go." Sue waved good-bye.

"What was the fight about, Typhani?" Dad asked.

"Dallas got arrested and Jack was getting mad about it and Sue was trying to calm him down. I don't know what happened after that." I explained.

"Why was he arrested?" Dad asked another question like he always does when something really bugs him. He asks any questions that come to mind on the subject.

"Well when his parents had that fight and Grace walked out on Jack, it really bugged Dallas and he was real upset and angry at the store. Then he started to just take things and the clerk caught him." I confessed. At first I didn't want to tell my parents because I knew they would make a fuss about it but I couldn't ignore it after Sue mentioned it. Mom and Dad don't really like that I'm friends with a bunch of guys in the first place, so with Dallas getting arrested doesn't help the problem.

"Can we just not talk about this?" I stopped the conversation because it was kinda making me sad.

I noticed that Travis was pretty upset too. I mean Dallas and Travis are best friends. They're inseparable, almost like twins. Maybe not twins but like brothers.

The rest of the evening Travis never said a word. I took it that he really was upset about Dallas. I thought about it all evening, even at night while I was lying in my bed. I really hoped that Dallas would be back for school, or at least soon. I was worried about him and I missed him already.

Dallas was no ordinary guy. He was special, well, at least to me. He was different than other guys I've met. He might have been stupid at some times but he put out his best effort to hurt only himself. He really cared about me and Johnny; he cared for us more than he cared for anyone else. It's not that he respected us and treated us like little puppies, he just watched out for us and made sure we were okay before anyone else. He cared for the others but they didn't need him as much as Johnny and I do. Without Dallas, there was a hole in my heart and all I could think about was Dallas. After thinking about it for some time, I realized my parents were kinda right; I needed a girl-friend. Someone I could vent my feelings to and do girlie things with. Not that I was into girlie stuff to begin with but, you know, just someone I could do things with that I wouldn't do with the boys. Now was not the time to think about making new friends. All I needed to worry about was making sure that Dallas would make it out of jail safely and Travis would get over himself and just be friends with Dallas. I have never seen two different people be such good friends. And I was the one that introduced them. I recalled the day they met.

I was over at Johnny's house and everyone else was there too. This time I brought Travis with me. Dallas was the first to greet us and he smiled when he first met Travis. Everyone was real nice to Travis and we all got along well. My parents were happy Travis made friends. They always seemed to look down upon my decisions but accepted Travis'. The next day Dallas had invited Travis to hang out and that's when it started, the beautiful friendship between Dallas Winston and Travis Taylor. They were inseparable, just like Soda and Steve. Well, at least that's what I thought. Who knew something could actually tear them apart.


	4. Dallas

Ever since Dallas was arrested, Travis has been real, well, different, not himself. I worried about him and always asked if he was okay but he just gave me grief.

At dinner that night, I wasn't the only one to question his behavior. At first no one was talking at all. And Travis was typically the chatterbox of the family.

"Travis, dear, are you alright? You've seemed to be very quiet these last couple of days." Mom asked.

"I'm fine. Everything is… fine." He hesitated at the end because he knew everything wasn't fine. I think we all knew it but didn't want to put him on the spot.

"It's Dallas, okay! Ever since he was arrested I've just been thinking if he's the kind of friend I want. And I don't think he is." He confessed, finally. He excused himself from the table and went to his room.

"Okay, that was awkward." I joked.

"Typhani, go upstairs and make sure your brother is okay." Dad instructed.

"Why me?" I whined.

"Because he might actually tell you." Mom explained.

I dragged myself upstairs to Travis's room. When I got to the door I plugged my nose just in case there were any exposed dirty clothes that smelled. I slowly opened the door and saw that Travis was on his bed.

"Go away!" Travis demanded.

"I can't Mom and Dad sent me up here. And I'm not going down until you tell me what's wrong." I said.

"Well fine I'll tell _you_. But you can't tell anyone but Mom and Dad." He said.

"That was easy. Fine, I promise." I agreed.

"When Dal was arrested, I got really scared. Then you told us that he was just angry. I think it was really stupid for him to steal something for that reason. I just don't want my friends to be delinquents. Is he still gonna be your friend?" He asked.

"Of course he will! He will always be my best friend no matter what." I stormed out of the room, angry with Travis for asking a stupid question like that.

I was still hungry but I decided to skip finishing my dinner, so I went straight to my room. I could sneak down later tonight and get a midnight snack.

Later that night, my stomach was growling like crazy. Around 11:30, I snuck out from my room to the kitchen. I heard people talking downstairs and I stopped at the bottom of the stairs to listen.

"He was arrested for Pete sake. I don't want her hanging out with delinquents. It's bad enough all her friends are boys." Mom explained.

"Honey, that's one person. She's been fine all these years, nothing bad has happened to her." Dad defended me. That was surprising.

"Okay, what happens when she does get hurt? Are you going to believe me then?" Mom pointed out.

"I don't know, Ann. Can't we just forget about it and get to bed. I mean she's responsible. She'll figure out the right thing." Dad said.

Before they could catch me I ran upstairs to my room. I was thinking how Mom didn't want me to be friends with my only friends and how Dad was okay with. It was weird because Dad was the strict one and Mom was more sensitive. I was surprised that Dad didn't blow up and come up to ground me.

When I got to my room, I went right to sleep. My eyes were watering up and a tear ran down my cheek. What happened if I really wasn't allowed to be their friend anymore? My life would be… over. Soda meant more to me than anyone in my whole life. I honestly did love him. And Darry, Pony, Steve, Keith, and Johnny were my best friends in the whole wide world. Dallas, well, there was something special about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I finally drifted to sleep hoping all the bad memory of last night would be gone. I woke up with red, puffy eyes probably from when I was crying last night. But I gave those memories a rest and went downstairs. The downstairs was filled with the aroma of waffles. My brother Johnny was back for another visit and brought Jane and Alice with him this time.

Today was the day Mom took us out to go school shopping. Normally all my friends and their moms' came along but this time my family was going by ourselves. Especially since Dallas's mom was gone, there was no point in us all going with our moms. So this time it was my whole family plus my oldest brother, Johnny and his family.

My breakfast was sitting on the table ready for me to eat. I sat down and covered my waffles in syrup. Travis was his usual quiet self and Maxy was talking gibberish like always. Dad was reading the paper and Mom was busy around the kitchen.

"Typhani, you and I are going to stay back for awhile. We need to talk. Then I'll take you out later." Dad announced.

"What, is she in trouble?" Travis joked.

"No, she's not in trouble. Stay out of their business." Johnny hit Travis in the back of the head.

"Yeah, you're the one to talk, stupid." I said. Johnny was butting into our business just as much as Travis was.

"Okay, the three of you, knock it off." Mom instructed. Though Johnny had family, he was still a kid inside; after all he is only twenty. Travis went upstairs to get dressed and Max followed.

"Once they leave we can talk." Dad put his newspaper down and put his coffee cup in the sink.

What in the world would Dad want to talk about with me? Then the light turned on. Mom and Dad's talk last night. He is gonna tell me to get new friends and be all serious and what not. Well he can ground me, torture me, or anything he wants to do to me, they will be my friends for eternity.

"We'll see you two later then." Mom, Travis, Max, Johnny, Jane, and Alice walked out the door.

"So, our little talk begins now." Dad started.

"I admit it, I was on the stairs listening to you and Mom talk about my friends last night but I really don't care what you say about them. They are going to be my friends no matter what!" I shouted. It was true; I didn't really care what he said or did. I went to my room and slammed the door shut. The tears came down like a waterfall. I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. I buried my face in my pillow so he wouldn't see the tears stained on my cheeks.

"Typhani, sweetie, calm down." Dad shouted from the stairs. "Can we just talk about this?"

I opened the door and sat back on my bed. Dad walked in slowly and silently. I didn't even look at him. He sat beside me on the bed. "Listen, it's not that we don't want you to be their friend. It's just that we're worried. I mean they're boys and you're a girl and you guys are different."

"We're not that much different. Dad, please don't make me do this." I pouted.

"If it doesn't make you happy, you don't have to do it." Dad sacrificed his worry for my pleasure. Plus, I would never listen to him anyway. I was never good at listening.

Later I decided I didn't want to go shopping. I just stayed in my room and thought about my friends. Mom and my brothers came home around dinner time. Then Mom started cooking after everything was unpacked. She also surprised me with a new outfit.

I didn't talk much during dinner. I didn't eat much either, just played around with the food on my plate with my fork. I couldn't stop thinking about what my dad had said to me. I got up from the table and dismissed myself. I put my plate in the sink and went upstairs to take a shower and go to bed.

Before I went to bed, I went to open the window to let some fresh air in. That night I had a nightmare. I started to sweat because I was so scared. The noises sounded so real, it was like it was right in my room. The dream I was having was about our family being robbed. The burglar was coming through my window and they planned to attack me. He came over and I got up and screamed. The mysterious man came over and covered my mouth.

"Shut your pie hole, Typhani." The voice shouted.

"You know my name?" I tried to say with my mouth covered.

"It's me, Dallas!" He cried. Dallas released his hand from my mouth.

"What are you doing here in my house eleven o' clock at night?" I asked.

"I'm tired of my parents fighting." He started.

"Your mom came back?"

"Yeah, for now," Dallas said with a bit of sarcasm, "But that's not the point. I'm just tired of hearing them fight. Can I please just stay here 'til my dad realizes I'm gone?" He proposed.

"That could be forever. You know your dad could care less about you. So who knows how long it will be 'til he notices his unwanted son is missing." I argued.

"Can I stay or not?" He begged.

"Yes, but if you're caught I'm going to pound you." I gave in. "You're sleeping on the floor!"

I gave him a few pillows and a blanket and he made himself comfortable. Once I was back in bed, I fell asleep right away. Dallas started snoring and kept me up all night. I tossed and turned and eventually threw a pillow at his head. He turned over but did not stop his snoring. I put my pillow over my head to block out the noise.

Morning came and Dad came to wake me up. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed my arm.

"Typhani, Dallas, wake up, it's morning." Dallas? Why would he tell Dallas to wake up?

"Dallas? What are you talking about?" I groaned.

"I didn't say anything." A voice mumbled in my left ear. Then it hit me. I had totally forgotten about Dallas. My dad was gonna kill me! He gave me strict rules to never let any of my friends come into my room; he was afraid we were gonna kiss or something. I was pretty sure that wouldn't happen because I didn't think any of the boys liked me in that way.


	5. Changes

Dad was kind enough to let Dallas stay for breakfast. We explained to my parents why he was here. Dallas took all the blame but I was still going to get in trouble. After explaining, Mom called Jack to tell him about Dallas. Jack came by twenty minutes later to pick up Dallas. Jack was so mad he said nothing to us when he stood in the doorway. They left immediately. Travis took Max upstairs so Dad could talk to me… again. Now for sure they couldn't be my friends. I was furious, but I wasn't sure who at though.

"Now Typhani, once more, tell me why Dallas was in your room." Dad said.

"I'm telling the truth! I opened my window for some fresh air and Dallas came in. He only wanted to stay the night because he's tired of his parents fighting. Cut him some slack!" I shouted.

"Okay, but why would he come here?"

"I don't know. You have to do something though! Jack is going to kill Dallas! Hypothetically."

"Why would Jack do that?"

"Jack doesn't really care about Dallas! Dallas was an accident. Saying that was also an accident."

"What do you mean?" Dad was concerned now.

"Jack never really wanted kids. But he and Grace, well, they were in love and yeah." I paused to let Dad and Mom take it all in. "Dallas was an accident. So Jack never really gave much interest in him, only Grace and now that she's leaving them, Dallas doesn't know what he's going to do with his life and I'm the only one to help him plus the others."

"Well, I'm sorry, sweet pea, I didn't know."

"You weren't supposed to know that. Dad, please don't tell anyone, you promise?" I asked.

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry, sweetie." He reassured me. I trusted my dad not to tell anyone but being a police officer, he could still have Jack arrested for child abuse. That brought a memory back into my head I didn't want to see.

It was a Tuesday night two years ago and I had come home with Dallas after school. He asked me to come over and help him with his math homework. I knew I'd end up doing all the work for him, so I didn't know why I bothered to come to his house and help him. I could just go home and do his homework like I have been the past week.

I started looking over his math problems when his dad walked in. It was already seven o' clock and I was surprised to see Jack come home so late. Jack set his stuff on the table and that's when he realized I was there.

"Hi Jack." I said as friendly as possible.

"Dallas what is she doing here? I never gave you permission to let anyone in this house." He stated and then I got kind of scared.

"She's helping me with my homework." Dallas replied.

"If she's helping you, how come you're sitting on the couch?" He shouted.

"She's working on _her_ homework!" Dallas shouted back.

"Well then I guess you've finished your homework?" He walked over to the table and picked up Dallas's homework. The page was blank. Then Jack's face turned tomato red. "Boy, if you don't raise you grades you're gonna flunk the sixth grade! And I know she's been doing your homework because guess who called me today at work? Your teacher! She told me that some other kid was doing your homework." He slapped the paper on the table and went over to Dallas and pushed him to the ground. Dallas almost hit his head on the couch arm rest. I shuddered at the thud of Dallas hitting the floor. Jack picked up Dallas from the floor and slapped him across the face. I couldn't stand seeing my best friend being abused for really no reason. So I ran out of there like the devil was after me. I didn't even take the time to take my homework. I was scared to death by what Jack was doing to Dallas.

The next day Dallas approached me and I knew it was about last night.

"Look, Typh, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean for that to happen." He explained.

"Um, it's okay. It just scared me. But shouldn't you tell someone?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I could but then he'd hit me even harder. Just don't tell anyone, alright?" I nodded in agreement.

Luckily, I didn't tell Dad about that time and how bad Jack abuses Dallas, especially when Jack's mad. He does it even if Dallas didn't do anything. I loved Dallas to death, as a friend, but there was nothing I could do to help him. I could talk to Sue. She always knew what to do.

I got up from the table and put my plate in the sink. I went upstairs to change and go to Soda's house. My Dad caught me coming downstairs and asked where I was going.

"I'm going to go walk the dog." I lied. He would kill me if he found out I was actually going to Soda's house. Well he did really like Sue and Darrel, but just because he liked them doesn't mean he would go easy on them. I called for our dog and she came and I left. My dog, Mink (named after the animal) literally read my mind and started running to Soda's house and I had to follow. Rufus, Travis' dumb dog, wanted to come too but I had to push him back inside the house. Mink was more like a girl's best friend.

Darry opened the door after I knocked a few times. I asked for his mom and he led me inside. I sat on the couch waiting for Sue. Sue and Darrel were like my second parents and this house was my getaway from all the stress at my house. Sue finally came over and sat on the couch beside me.

"What's the problem dear?" She asked rubbing my back, really concerned.

"I'm worried about Dallas. He came over last night and my dad caught me. Then I got in trouble." I explained.

"Maybe you should talk to Dallas and your father and try to work something out." She suggested.

"I can say whatever I want to my dad and he will never change his mind." I argued against her idea.

"Just try and you might be surprised with what happens." I got up and ran into Darry. He looked at me, concerned.

"What's wrong with Dally?" He asked with the same concerned face.

"Nothing, Dallas and I are just having some difficulties." I explained without giving away to much information.

"You make it sound like the two of you are married." Darry joked still with the concerned look.

"We are not married! For Pete sake's butt out of our business!" I shouted. I stomped away in a grudge. His concerned face turned into a shocked face.

I went home upset. Then Mink came running after me because I forgot to get her. I opened the front door of my house and my parents were standing there waiting for me.

"You were _not _walking the dog." Dad said holding the dog leash.

"Sorry, I went to Sue's house to talk to her! I didn't say anything to Soda, Pony, or Darry! I don't care if you don't want me to be their friend! I like them and plan to be their best friend for the rest of my life!" It was silent for a moment. "I want to make things better for Dallas! I feel bad for him. Can I at least be _his _friend and Soda's?" I begged.

"Soda? What's wrong with him?" Mom asked.

"Nothing, I just… um…" I LIKE SODA! That's what, but I couldn't tell them that. They would strangle me. But really that was the only reason I wanted to be his friend was because I liked him. Well he did have more qualities that I liked. He was kind, understanding and had a job. Tomorrow I planned to go riding with him. But with what my parents were saying I don't think that's going to happen anymore.

"You like him don't you sweet heart?" Mom asked. She took me to the living room to talk about all that weird girl stuff. We sat on the couch and she hesitated before speaking.

"So about Sodapop, you _really _like him, don't you? How badly do you like him?" She asked.

"Mom, it's nothing. He's just my friend. And besides I only like him a little, I don't _love _him." I kinda lied; I mean I'm only ten. I shouldn't even know what love is but I couldn't help myself. And somehow, just somehow I kinda felt the same way about Dallas, but I wasn't positive I liked him. How could I ever love someone like him? Maybe because he needed me and I'm the only one to help him.

Mom interrupted my thought when she said, "Honey, its okay to… like someone but remember you're young and I don't want you to do anything stupid. I think it's adorable that you have a little crush on one of your best guy friends."

"I don't think it's adorable. Ann, she's ten and I don't want her_ falling in love! _ Please do not give her any ideas." Dad demanded.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not falling in love and Mom it's not adorable." I proclaimed. I stomped upstairs ignoring the welcoming arm my mom offered out to me.

I went up to my room and found Dallas in there again. We stared at each other for a while.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "You have to get out before you're seen."

"I know; I just came to apologize." His answer shocked me. Was I hearing right? Dallas Winston was actually apologizing? It couldn't be true.

"You're apologizing to me? Are you okay?" I put my hand to his forehead to make sure he wasn't sick. He pushed my hand away and said, "I'm not sick. I'm serious, I really want to apologize. I would never mean to hurt you. So, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble last night."

"It's okay. I was just helping out a good friend." I smiled.

"Well then I better go before I get caught again." Dallas said. He climbed out the window. I watched him carefully but quickly climb down the side of my house. When he got to the bottom we waved good-bye. He ran silently back to his house.


	6. What Seems to be the End

It was finally the first day of school. I was wearing a new outfit that I picked out a couple days ago. I was already waiting by the door for my mom to take me to school. Travis was spending hours in the bathroom fixing his hair for the "ladies." It never worked before so I don't know why he thinks it was gonna work this year.

Travis came down with his hair slicked back and he was practically wearing a suit. I was laughing when Dad sent him back upstairs to change his clothes. He came back with his regular clothes on. When we finally left, I was giddy.

When I got out of the car I went to find my friends. I found Soda first. I knew it was him because he was looking good. He was with Steve and Keith. Then I found Dallas on the other side of the gate. I didn't know who I wanted to go to but Soda saw me first and smiled and literally pulled me over. His smile won me over.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Typh, you look… nice." Soda complimented me. Steve and Keith laughed. Soda blushed.

"Why is that funny?" I asked.

"Nothing." Steve and Keith stopped laughing like nothing funny happened. Then Dallas saw me and came over. He came to stand right next to me.

"Looking good, Taylor." He said sizing me up and down. "And sorry about getting you in trouble last week."

"It's okay." I reassured him. The bell rang and we all went to class. Unfortunately I had my class with my flirtatious brother. But I didn't have to sit next to him like Margret Tanner. I felt sorry for her because Travis was gonna hit on her all year. Poor Margret. I got to sit next to a girl luckily. Her name is Jennie O' Connor. She was a sweet girl, definitely someone my friends, even Travis, would hit on. She was blonde and wore a light pink dress. She was too girly for me. Now that doesn't mean I would never have a girl friend, I just don't want them to be perky Polly.

Finally it was lunch time. I found Soda and Dallas sitting at a table eating lunch already. I sat down and started eating as well. Keith joined us a few minutes later. But he didn't have anything to eat.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked.

"Nah, I ain't hungry." He said.

"Well you're gonna be later." I warned.

"Stop babying me please." He demanded.

"Sorry, sorry. Then you can starve yourself to death for all I care." I responded.

"Fine with me." He said stealing my cookies. I let him have them because I really didn't want him to starve to death.

The year went by slowly. I was doing my homework and serving detention. I got grounded and occasionally awarded. More and more times my parents would tell me to make new friends and again and again I would refuse to listen. I didn't enjoy getting in trouble for staying loyal to my best friends but if that's what I had to do to stay with them, then that's what I would do.

It was the middle of March and nothing was going right. I was failing math and Dallas wasn't being his rebellious self. His parents kept fighting and he just got more and more upset. But one day, he was like a whole different person.

"Dal, what's wrong?" Soda asked.

"I've got some bad news. My mom is taking me with her to live somewhere else. I don't know where and I don't know if it's permanent." Dallas admitted.

"Moving? You can't move it's just gonna make things worse! If you move, I may never see you again and then we will forget each other and never be friends again!" I complained.

"That's not gonna happen. When I'm eighteen I'll come back." He reassured me.

"I'm gonna miss you!" I hugged Dallas to death.

"Get off me, Taylor." He instructed. I let go immediately. "I'll miss you too, though." I smiled, flattered by his comment.

"When you leaving, Dal?" Steve asked.

"First day of April." He sighed. The bell rang and we all went back to class.

At the end of the day, we all met up and walked home together. It was silent up until the point Keith sneezed but other than that nobody talked. I guess because we were so upset about Dallas moving. We all went to Keith's house so I could do my homework. I mean the boys had homework, they just didn't do it. I tried to help them but they just wouldn't listen.

I worked silently because I was still upset. The boys sat silently on the couch and ate food that Keith's mom, Sherri, put out for us. Steve turned on the TV. He switched it to cartoons. He turned the volume down so it wouldn't disturb me. I loved Dallas to death and I didn't know how I was going to live without him. Then Keith's little sister, Hannah, came home and said, "Hey losers."

"Shut up, Banana!" Keith called Hannah the name his mom called her and threw a pillow at her. She dodged the pillow and stuck her tongue out at him. Hannah had a bit of an attitude. I think Keith rubbed off on her.

"Keith, please be nice to your sister." Sherri demanded. Keith ignored his mother. Keith started grabbing our Coke cans and staking them up and then tried balancing his shoe on top. I got up to get another Coke and on the way I knocked down Keith's tower and he got mad but I just laughed. He yelled some inappropriate words at me and his mom yelled, "Keith, what have I told you about speaking like that? Just because your father says it doesn't mean you should!" Once again Keith ignored her. All my friends talked like that, especially Dallas and Keith.

Keith's dad, Mike, came in. He was not in a good mood. I could tell because his sleeves were rolled up and he was sweating like a pig.

"Feet off the coffee table, Randle." Mike instructed. Steve did so immediately. If Mike told you to do something you had to listen. "Keith, I take it you finished your homework since you're playing with Coke cans." Keith grabbed his homework and started working. "That's what I thought. You better raise that grade in English." Mike repeated the same words Keith said earlier.

"I've got to go. See you guys later." I gathered my stuff and waved good-bye. I walked home silently. I was thinking about Dallas moving away. I had an emotional attachment to him and I didn't want him to leave. He was like my other half, not Travis. Or maybe Soda was my other half because we were such good friends or maybe Steve because Steve was the first one I met. Well whoever was my other half, I wouldn't want Dallas or any other of my friends because… I had an emotional attachment to them. Huh, well I guess all seven of them are my best friends and as long as I don't have them by my side, I was going to be miserable.

I finally got home. I opened the door and my dad was standing there waiting for me. His arms were folded against his chest. His face was stern and serious. He sighed r as I closed the door.

"Hi dad." I hesitated to say.

"Where have you been? School ended an hour ago." He asked.

"I was at Keith's house. I told you that yesterday." I reminded him.

"Okay, but you didn't remind me this morning. Typhani, you could have called at least! You go to your room and I never want you to see those boys again. If I hear one word about them or see you with them ever again you will be in so much trouble." He warned. My eyes filled with tears and ran down my cheeks impatiently.

"You are the worst father in the world! I am _never_ going to speak to you again!" I screamed in his face and then my mom came out when she heard all the racket. I heard them talking as I ran up the stairs.

"Jonathon, is that necessary to yell at her like that? She just needs friends and those are the only ones she has, so we're just going to have to deal with it." Mom whispered loudly.

"You were the one to tell me that you didn't like her friends and that she should get new ones. Ann, come on, which one is it?" He argued back.

"Jonathon, it is not our decision of who her friends are. We can only tell her whether we think that person is good enough to be her friend. And so if she wants to be their friend, then so be it." She concluded. I was listening from the top of the stairs, still crying my eyes out.

"So what if one of her friends was a criminal? We can just let her be their friend whether we like it or not?" He argued again. Dad didn't like losing fights, especially one against mom. He believed he was always right and that his word was law.

"Typhani is a smart girl and she _will _make the right decision. You just have to trust her and I don't believe you do." Those last words stung. But she was right, my father didn't trust me, otherwise he wouldn't be so hard on me. I stopped listening and went to my room. But I heard my dad say one more thing I didn't want to hear, "That's the problem, Ann, I don't trust her." He said more but I blocked him out. Out of my life…


	7. Lies

That morning I didn't say a word to anyone. I lied to my mom that I was going to school with my friend Angela, I made her up, but I was really going with Soda. I pretended to walk to "Angela's" house but I just took a really long walk to Soda's house.

I walked right into their house and Soda was running around with a towel around his waist and his hair soaking wet. I figured he just got out of the shower. I shielded my eyes with my hands.

"Haven't you ever learned to knock first?" He shouted running to the bathroom.

"You're the one who told me that I could just come in!" I yelled back at him. I went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. I found Soda's Dad with his head in the fridge looking for something to eat as well.

"Hi Mr. C, hungry much?" I laughed and he pulled himself out of the fridge.

"Hey, is that my favorite little kid that's not my own?" He asked before he saw who I was. "Oh no, it's not. Nah, I'm kidding Little C." He joked. I called Darrel Mr. C and he called me Little C. The "C" standing for Curtis. He called me that because he figured out I liked Soda, I was always at their house and Sue had always wanted a daughter and I was as close as she was going to get. She even treated me like her daughter.

"We taking you to school?" Darrel asked.

"Yeah, Sue's driving us." I answered.

"Do your parents know?" He questioned. He always knew that I didn't listen to my parents much and tried to get me to.

"Well… kinda." I was always truthful to Sue and Darrel.

"Now, Typhani, you know your father doesn't approve of my boys but that doesn't mean you can disobey his rules. Your father is a good man and he's only trying to do what's best for _you._ You can call him and tell him the truth or go back home." He stated.

"I am _not _going home! My father is not a good man. He's trying to keep me away from the only friends I've got. He knows I like Soda—" I was cut off when Darrel said, "Um, Typhani…"

"What?" I turned around and saw Soda standing in the doorway. "You heard that didn't you?"

"Yeah, sorry." He sighed.

"It's not your fault." I reassured him.

Sue came in and said, "What's wrong?" Darrel whispered in her ear what happened and her response was, "Oh. Well then why don't we go to school? Typhani dear can you go and find Darry and Ponyboy. I'm just gonna have a word with Sodapop." I nodded and walked past Soda. I found the other two hidden in the living room listening and laughing about what happened in the kitchen. I was mad at them for laughing and eavesdropping.

"Man, your face looks like a tomato!" Darry joked. I glared at him. It was true though, I was blushing like crazy. Soda and Sue came out of the kitchen and we all went to the car to go to school. Soda sat in the front with his mother while I sat in the back with Darry and Pony to keep the awkwardness to a minimum. The car ride to school was silent and Pony and Darry couldn't help but laugh at my embarrassing moment.

We finally got to school and I literally jumped out of the car to escape the agony. I found Steve by himself checking out some girls, typical. I went to Steve the moment I saw him. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What's the matter with you?" Steve asked looking away from the other girls.

"Soda found out I liked him." I whispered. He burst into laughter. But he stopped laughing when he saw the expression on my face. "It's not funny! It's embarrassing!"

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized. "He's coming this way. What're you gonna do?"

"Act normal. Don't mention it or make a big deal of it. Okay?" I stated.

"Alright, my lips are sealed." He promised. Soda came over and stood closer to Steve. It was awkward until Dallas and Keith came over, who got us out of our quietness.

"Who died?" Dallas said.

"Nobody died stupid!" Steve shouted.

"No need to yell, Steve-o." Dallas commented. I stopped listening to the conversation for a little bit and it brought to my attention that Travis came to school in my dad's police car. My eyes widened and I ducked behind the closest person to me.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked.

"My dad's here and I'm not supposed to be with you guys. Hide me. If he can see me I'll be dead tomorrow." I warned. They all, including Soda, stood in front of me in sort of an unnatural way, which kinda made it obvious. I saw from behind that he left and I came out of hiding.

"That was a close one." I sighed.

"Yeah." They all agreed in unison.

The bell rang and we all separated to go to class. For the rest of the day I avoided the boys as much as I could. I didn't know why I did, I just did. It felt right for some reason. If they asked why I wouldn't talk to them, I said, "I don't know. I just am." They didn't ask any more questions and helped me avoid them by leaving me alone.

The day ended and I went home with my parents. I sat in the back seat, alone and quiet. Travis was in the front seat, chatting his mouth off. I didn't listen because I didn't care with what he had to say. All I could think about was how I lied to my dad and how Soda found out I liked him.

That night at dinner was the same. Travis talked till he was out of breath and Max gobbled up his food. Mom ate silently as did I and Dad asked Travis every question he could think of.

"So, Typhani, what did you do today?" Dad asked. I knew he wanted to know if I was hanging out with my friends or not, asking it in a very casual way. I thought a moment before speaking, deciphering whether or not to tell him the truth. I stood up from my chair and shouted, "I hung out with my friends, okay? They're the only friends I've got and the only ones I want to have!"

"Typhani Laryn Taylor, you go to your room right now and I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!" He demanded. I sat back down.

"Jonathon, is this really necessary? Typhani you stay right here and finish your dinner!" Mom yelled back. It was unusual because Mom normally was not a strict person. She didn't like to tell people what to do and most definitely when Dad was making rules and disciplining us.

"Ann don't you start with me, too! Typhani isn't listening to what I am telling her and she needs to learn!" He argued back.

"Jonathon, she is ten-years-old and doesn't need your grief. I believe that she will make the right decision." She paused. "Now we are all going to sit here and eat dinner _together _as a civilized family."

The rest of dinner was silent. Nobody had the guts to talk. When dinner was over, I helped Mom with the dishes. When Dad left the kitchen she spoke for the first time in a long while.

"Typhani, why do you keep lying and disobeying your father?" She asked.

"Mom, I didn't hang out with my friends at all today." I stated.

"What? Then why did you tell your father you did? Typhani, again with the lying!" Mom questioned.

"Because if I told him what really happened he wouldn't believe me. I know he doesn't trust me." I explained.

"Typhani, that's not true. Your father loves you and he does trust you." She reassured me.

"I heard you and Dad talking before about how he doesn't trust me. So you can stop lying to me too." I admitted.

"Typhani, don't you use that tone with me." Mom said.

"What a terrible family. We're all filled with lies, aren't we?" Travis butted in. I forgot he was there.

"Travis, have you started your homework?" Mom asked. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew he hadn't finished his homework.

"If by started you mean write your name on it?" He bit his lip wondering if she would buy it. I knew she wouldn't.

"Go do your homework." She instructed. "Typhani, I'll give you the week off of your chores if you promise to obey your father."

"I can't make that promise." I told the truth for the first time.

"Well at least it was the truth." Mom said.

"Mom, I want to be their friend. They're the only friends I've got. You make me sound like a broken record. I'm repeating this same thing every day!" I explained.

"I understand that sweetheart, but maybe you should find some new friends. Preferably ones that are girls." She suggested.

"I don't want any other friends. Can we stop talking about this?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. I went upstairs to finish my homework I never started.

I had started my math homework and fell asleep after problem number two.

The next morning Max woke me up. He crawled on top of me and kissed my cheek. I rolled over and Max fell off beside me.

"Sissy, someone is here to see you." He patted the back of my head to wake me up.

"What's their name?" I moaned.

"I don't know his name."

"Alright, let's go find out who it is." I slowly got out of bed and carried him downstairs with me. I set Max down before I opened the door.

"Go on ahead and eat breakfast." I instructed.

"I don't know how. Mommy always does it." Max complained.

"Fine then go watch TV." I rolled my eyes at him after he turned around and his back was facing me. I opened the door not sure who to expect. I could tell right away who it was sitting on the steps of my house. Dallas.

His head was hanging low as if he was upset. I went to go sit beside him. He sighed before speaking.

"T," He started and I knew it was bad because my friends only called me "T" when something bad was happening. "My old man's making me move tonight."

"Tonight!" I stood up in shock. "Dallas you can't go!"

He kept his head down but continued talking, "I already got in a fight with my dad and he punched me. I have to go." He looked up at me and I saw his right eye, swollen.

"Dallas you look terrible. You can't let him do that to you." I said.

"He said if I told anybody he'd do it again whether it was illegal or not." He told me.

"I can't believe this."

"Neither can I. Man, T, my old man hates me. Do you know what he said to me? He said he wanted to beat me until I was tough enough to take on a full grown man. He thinks I'm weak." Dallas said. It was silent until Jack, Dallas' dad, came looking for him.

"Dallas Winston, get over here and quit messing around." Jack yelled. He grabbed Dallas's collar and pulled him back home. I sat back on the steps and watched them go home. Jack was yelling at him and Dallas was yelling back. They were finally out of sight. I was gonna miss Dallas like crazy. Someone came running toward me. It was Keith and Steve.

"Did Dal leave already?" Steve asked out of breath.

"Yeah, his dad just came to get him. But I wouldn't go see him, Jack's in a bad mood."

Keith cussed under his breath. "Man. Are you okay?" He only asked because my head was in my hands and tears were on my face.

"I don't know. All I can think about is never seeing him again." I whined.

"Well maybe when we're older, we can go and see him or he can come and see us." Steve suggested.

"C'mon little sister." Johnny, my older brother, picked me up and brought me inside. Right as I was walking inside, Soda, Pony, Darry and Johnny came running over. But it was too late; I was already half way through the door with Johnny's hand around my arm.


	8. Empty

All day Sunday the seven of us sat and moped. Both my parents were at work, Johnny went back home, Travis was at his friend, Danny's, house, and Max was at a play group thing with his friends. So nobody of my family knew I was with the boys.

We were all at Keith's house. Alone. The just the seven of us, sitting in complete silence. Two-Bit was always the first person to wake us up from our trance and if it wasn't him, Dallas would. And Two-Bit wasn't in the mood to cheer us up. Soda checked the clock. It was eleven o' clock in the morning.

"I gotta go check on Mickey." Soda said getting up from off the floor. Mickey was short for Mickey Mouse. Mickey was a horse at the stable where Soda worked. Man did he love that horse and that horse loved Soda and Soda only. Whenever I went to visit Soda, Mickey would tug on my shirt or chew my hair.

After Soda had first gotten the job at the stable, I had gone to visit him every day after lunch. I sometimes went by myself or with Ponyboy, he was the only one interested in going. Soda always ate in the barn where Mickey stayed. So, while he ate I, or Pony too, would visit him.

The third day on the job was the first day I went to accompany Soda. When I got there, the first thing he did, besides greet me, was introduce me to Mickey Mouse. He looked like a friendly horse and that he would do no harm but boy was I wrong! I went to pet Mickey, Soda showed me the proper the way to approach him, and Mickey freaked out. It startled me as much as it startled him. So, Mickey didn't like me from the start.

At the end of his shift, he started to put the some things away and I leaned up against Mickey's stall door. I watched Soda clean up. There was a weird chomping sound in my ear but I ignored it because I figured it was just Mickey eating. Soda looked at me and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I asked and I turned around and saw nothing behind me but Mickey. He was chomping away on… my shirt! I looked at my shirt and half the collar was chewed off.

"Typh, I'm so sorry! I can buy you a new shirt." Soda offered.

"It's okay. I'll just go. See ya later." I jammed my hands in my pockets and walked back home.

It started to get late and I had to go home soon before my parents got suspicious. The time was five-thirty and Soda wasn't back yet. He normally came by my house at four-thirty, then left and went back to his house at five. Pony, Darry, and I all took off to go home. Pony and Darry went to the stable and I went back to their house. Steve, Keith and Johnny stayed behind.

I walked inside the Curtis house and found Soda on the couch. I went to sit next to him when he walked away. I followed him into his room.

"Soda, how come you didn't come back to Keith's house? You had us all worried." I asked.

"Mickey… Ron wants to sell him." Soda mumbled.

"So somebody bought him?"

"Not yet, but there was some people there today looking at him." Soda explained.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Maybe we can buy him for you." I offered.

"Yeah, because my parents would let me own a horse." Soda joked, still depressed.

"You can keep him in the stable."

"Come on, Typhani. You know we don't have that kind of money to buy a horse." Soda reminded me.

"Well, I'm sorry about Mickey. What did you do all day if Mickey was being looked at by those people?" I asked.

"I did what I normally do to take of Mickey and at the end." Soda said. "Mickey doesn't like anyone but me and even you know that." I nodded in agreement. I remembered the first time Mickey chewed off my collar. Soda all of a sudden broke down into tears. Pony came into the room. He saw Soda crying. Pony went to console him and I left.

"Soda in there?" Darry asked, running into me in the hallway.

"Yeah." I walked past him, head down.

I didn't know how my life could get any worse. Soda was depressed, Dallas was gone and my parents are always bugging me about my friends.

One week later, Ron sold Mickey Mouse and Soda cried so hard. Pony told me he was gonna try to raise money to buy Mickey Mouse but he knew that would never happen.

The rest of the school year, without Dallas was long and miserable. Continuously would my dad yell at me, Soda whining over Mickey and the loneliness without Dallas. Pony tried to save up as much money as he could to buy Mickey Mouse but for one, he just couldn't raise enough money to buy a horse. We all pitched in to help buy Mickey but we got too lazy to do things around the house to earn money. Then, Pony just gave up and told Soda that we tried. Nobody saw Soda cry over Mickey. Just Pony and I.

The day was Saturday in the month of July in 1961. Pony's birthday was today and he was having a small party with his closest friends. His closet friends were: Darry, Sodapop, Keith, Johnny, Steve and me. Things were still miserable, so this is why the party was small: Pony didn't make any new friends. It was okay, this "friends only" party. We goofed around a lot and ate almost all the snacks. At the end (well, technically it's not the end) we all spread across the living room floor from being so full of food. Johnny and I were spread eagle on the couch and everyone else was on the floor. The door opened suddenly. I was too tired to even open my eyes to see who it was.

"Come on, Typhani. Let's go." It was my father, ruining my life… again.

"What? Why now?" I whined.

"Typhani, let's go!" Dad didn't even answer my question. He just wanted to get me out of there. He didn't even want me to go to the party in the first place.

I jumped off the couch and next to my father. Nobody dared to say anything in the presence of my father. So, the two of us walked out with no good-byes.

Home. We finally arrived. I was obviously mad at my dad but I wasn't in the mood to get into another fight with him. I didn't have that kind of energy. Actually none of us had the energy for fights between the seven of us. We might have had the time of our lives at Pony's party but tomorrow everything would go back to normal and we would all be miserable.

"Typhani, sit down." Dad pointed to the couch in the living room. He came to sit beside me. I looked away, afraid to face the truth that lay ahead.

"Dear, your mother and I have discussed this very thoroughly. And the verdict is we're moving." He explained.

"Are you trying to ruin my life? I am _not _moving!" I screamed.

"Typhani calm down. You'll still be able to be with your friends, we're just gonna be living in a different part of town." Dad added.

"You promise? There's no catch?" I asked.

"There's no catch. You'll go to the same school and see the same people." My dad didn't seem happy. I knew there was a catch. My dad couldn't lie about that. I wasn't stupid.

"I'm moving." I told the boys. "My dad wants to move us to a bigger house."

"So you aren't gonna live across the street from us anymore?" Steve asked.

"Guess not." I shrugged.

"Go figure, we're moving too." Soda commented.

"Dad has finally decided to move us out of the country. We just can't afford to live out there. But we will live across the street from you guys. Well, everybody but Typhani." Pony added.

"Great." I sighed.


	9. The Catch

The house was empty. No people, furniture or personal belongings. My family was on the road to the other side of Tulsa. I didn't know what the difference was between our old house and this new one.

"How much longer?" I groaned. It just felt like we were driving and driving and just getting farther away from home.

"We'll be there soon." He said. Suspicion grew over me. I just sat back and waited until we got to the new house.

We drove up to the new house. A two-story house. Dad unpacked our stuff. As he did, we brought it inside. Travis and I raced upstairs to choose rooms. But all the rooms were exactly the same. The one closet to Mom and Dad's room was for Maxy, I got the one on the far end of the hallway, and Travis got the one between Max and me. All the rooms already had beds in them, so I quickly unpacked so I could see Dallas (he had called awhile ago to say he was gonna live with his dad again and strangely a few days later my dad announced we were moving).

After lunch, I was anxious for someone to drive me to the other side of town. Dad was busy with unpacking, Mom started right away on work, and Johnny (my brother) was working too. So I couldn't visit them, I had to wait until school started up again. Luckily, there was only a few weeks till the school year started.

There was a knock at the door. My heart started to beat faster because I was excited to see Dallas. I knew it would be him at the door. Mom came to answer the door. She opened it and standing outside was… a lady I have never seen before.

"Hi my name is Diana Valance and this is my husband Drew and my daughter Sherry, we live right next door. We're here to welcome you to the neighborhood." I had seen Sherry around school before. She was kinda popular so I didn't talk to her much.

"Oh, thank you! Jonathon, come here and bring the boys. Well, my name is Ann Taylor and this is my husband Jonathan and these are my children Typhani, Travis, and Maxwell." Mom introduced.

"Well, we're happy to have you in the neighborhood and we brought you an apple pie as a welcoming gift." Diana offered.

"Why thank you so much." Mom thanked.

"Typhani, you want to come out and hang out with us?" Sherry asked.

"Sure." I had nothing better to do and might as well keep my parents happy. I walked out past Diana and Drew and followed Sherry to her house.

"I thought you said you lived next door?" I asked wondering why we were crossing the street.

"We do. I'm going to get my other friend, Casey." She said. I waited at the gate while Sherry went to get her friend, Casey.

"Good afternoon Mr. Linnhall. Is Casey in today?" Sherry greeted, very professional-like.

"Yes, she is. I'll go get her." Mr. Linnhall went back inside to get Casey. I still waited silently at the gate. Finally, Casey came out. She looked happy to see Sherry but not so happy to see me. I didn't know why she would not be happy to see someone she's never seen before but she was like me, happy with the friends she had at the moment. They reached the gate to where I was standing.

"Casey this is Typhani, she just moved her. She's lives across the street." Sherry introduced.

"Hi." Really? That was all she was going to say to me. She was in my math class.

"Hi, nice to meet you too." I greeted sarcastically. I knew already that this relationship would not last.

"Come on Casey. It's not like she's going to replace Jennifer." Sherry was on my side.

"It's okay. I'm not here to replace anyone. I'll just go home, I'm obviously not wanted."

"No don't go. Casey will learn to like you." Sherry pleaded. It seemed she needed new friends as well.

"Fine." Casey and I said at the same time unexpectedly. We all walked back to Sherry's house.

"Why'd you move here Typhani?" Casey asked as we sat down for snacks.

"I don't actually know." I asked.

"Where did you live before?" Casey was interrogating me or something. It was like she wanted to know everything about me.

"Well, I'm glad you're here, no matter where she came from before." Sherry said. I felt that Sherry actually put an effort into trying to be my friend rather than Casey not trying at all and not caring whatsoever.

"You go to our school right?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"We can eat lunch together." Sherry offered. Casey's jaw tightened.

"Um, maybe. My friends just might be worried if I'm not there."

"Oh, why don't they join us?" Casey said, surprisingly.

I hesitated before saying who they were. "Uh, maybe not. It's probably best if I just didn't eat lunch with you guys." The only thing I feared was that Casey and Sherry knew the boys and thought that I was a weirdo for hanging out with a bunch of boys.

"Well, maybe we'll get lucky and find _you._" Sherry commented and I raised an eyebrow at her _strange _comment. I just nodded not give her the wrong idea.

It was around five o' clock when I left Sherry's house. Mom and Dad were still working, Max was napping, and Travis was doing stuff in his room. I was acknowledged when I walked in the door but that was typical. I went back to my room for some peace and quiet.

I didn't mind whether Casey liked me or not, I already have friends. I did appreciate the effort Sherry put into trying to be my friend; that much was good. All this talk about my friends reminded me of Dallas. I wondered what he had been doing while we were separated. I was also surprised why my dad moved out family so close to Dallas coming back. I knew he would take advantage to Dallas' absence. I grew suspicious. Why would Dad say we were moving literally right after Dallas said he was coming back? It made no sense. I went to talk to Travis to see if he knew Dad's sneaky plans.

"Travis?" I asked, opening the door slowly.

"What?" He said in grief.

"I was just wondering if you knew why we moved here." I asked.

"No."

"Ah, come on, I know you know." I begged.

"Oh, and you don't?" He snapped back.

"Why would he tell me?" I pointed out.

"He thought moving you here and putting you in a new neighborhood would force you to make more, or I should say _new_ friends." He explained.

My eyes started to well up in tears. No matter what I did or my dad did, it had something to do with my friends. It seemed impossible for my dad to ever make me happy.

"Typh, I'm sorry to tell you that." Travis apologized for nothing.

"Why did you stop being friends with Dallas?" I asked. He didn't even hesitate to speak, "I thought that Dad would be proud of me and not give me the grief that he gives you." He paused, then spoke again, "Don't listen to him if you don't want to. I mean there's no point in giving up on who you love most."

"I wasn't planning to." I got up and left him be. I went downstairs to tell my dad what was on my mind. I walked right up to him and spoke my mind, "I know what you're plan is and I'm not falling for it!" I stomped away. He followed me back to my room, trying to stop me.

"Typhani stop!" he finally got hold of my shoulder, "Knock it off, young lady. I've had enough of your attitude. I don't care if you don't want new friends but you're going to listen to me!"

"Jonathon, stop it right now! Both of you! I cannot stand you yelling at her. Typhani go to your room." Mom interrupted. Mom and Dad continued fighting while I walked upstairs. I walked into my room and there standing before me was Dallas Winston. I ran to him and hugged him so tightly, though he hated hugs, I think he would have an exception for me since he hugged me back. My head rested on his shoulder and I began to cry.

"Ah, c'mon Taylor, don't cry." Dallas whispered in my ear. I was so happy to hear his voice again. I backed away from him, "I'm just so happy to see you again. It's been so long. Have you seen Sodapop yet?"

"Calm down Mrs. Curtis. Come with me and you can see him too." Dallas offered and started walking toward the window, which was his new way of getting inside. I thought about it for a second. I followed Dallas right out the window and we ran until we were out of breath.

"You're pretty brave, Taylor." Dallas commented when we stopped running.

"How did you know where I live? And how do you know where we're going?" I asked, looking around not seeing anything familiar.

"I know Cherry Valance across the street." Dallas said.

"Sherry. It's _Sherry_ Valance." I corrected.

"I guess she didn't tell you. Everyone at school calls her Cherry 'cause her hair. You need to get around more. Her friends started it and I was the first of other kids to call her that. I think she likes me." He explained.

"Sure she does." I laughed. "So why did you come back?"

"Turns out my mom don't want me with her. She only took me so she could have some time alone with me before she had to give me back to my dad."

It felt like we were walking forever, though it was fun talking to Dallas. We finally arrived in the neighborhood in which all my friends lived. The neighborhood wasn't as nice as where I lived, but Dallas said it was all that they could all afford. We walked up the steps and Dallas just opened and invited himself in, I followed.

"Hello? Sodapop you there?" Dallas called out. Soda came running to the living room where we were standing. We all stared each other for a second; I spoke first, "Hi." He came over to give me a great big hug. I hugged him back and savored the moment. Dallas pulled us apart, "This is getting creepy."

Darry and Ponyboy came out and all five of us hugged.

"Living here is weird." Pony commented.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there's no open field for us to go hunting. It's just houses everywhere." He explained.

I suddenly felt guilty for sneaking out of the house. I sighed and stepped away from the group hug. I was out the door before they all could realize I was gone. I was at a full sprint and people were staring. Not like I was weird for running but that they were disgusted to see me, I didn't know why. I was completely lost but then I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't dare to see who was following me; I kept on with my stroll. My heart beat faster as the steps grew louder, then my breathing was so loud anyone could hear it.

"Stop!" The person behind me yelled. I stumbled forward and stopped walking but the shaking continued. The human came beside me and I slowly turned my head to see the face of… my brother, Johnny.

"Johnny? What are you doing?" I asked, relieved to know it was only my brother.

"Wondering what you're doing out here by yourself. What are you doing?" He asked kneeling down to my height.

"Travis told me that Dad moved us here so I could be in a new neighborhood and make new friends and then I told Dad I wasn't falling for his plans. He yelled at me and then Mom sent me to my room. Dallas was in my room and then we snuck out to go see Soda and then I couldn't take the guilt and just came home." I explained.

"Come on; let's get you home before Mom starts to worry." We walked across the street to Johnny's car. It was weird sitting in police car. There were so many different buttons and switches.

Johnny didn't let me climb back through the window; he made me confront my parents. Luckily, he came in with me. My parents were on the couch, Mom crying and Dad comforting her. I looked at Johnny with the question: do I have to do this? on my face. He pushed me into the living room where my parents sat.

"Mom, Dad. I'm okay." I mumbled. Mom ran over to me and squeezed me so tight I could hardly breathe.

"What in the world were you thinking when running away?" Dad yelled at me.

"Dad, I think she has a reasonable explanation for this." Johnny butted in.

"Johnny, stay out of this!" Dad shushed him.

"I'm just tired of you yelling at me about my friends all the time and I had to go see them." I shouted. My mom finally let go of me and held my face in her hands. Johnny pealed Mom's fingers from my face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, and I just wanted to see my friends." I pleaded.

"That's no excuse for leaving without telling anyone." Dad argued back. "Go, just go, I don't want to deal with you anymore." He shooed me away. I felt I couldn't do anything but cry and that's what I did. Johnny came with me upstairs for rare comfort I never got from him (he was ten years older than me so he never was around me much because I was so much younger). I ignored him and lied down on my bed. I stared at a picture on my nightstand of all eight of us. The picture was old, taken about five years ago. Those days were so much easier when nothing was to be worried about.

"Typhani, don't cry. It's going to be okay. Don't worry about Dad right now. Just worry about what you want." Johnny mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"What do you want most right now?" Johnny rephrased.

"Well, my friends, I want to be with them right now and forever." I answered.

"Then focus on that, don't worry what Dad wants you to do. He can't make all your decisions for you, so you have to do it for yourself." Johnny explained.

"Yeah, I only wish it was that easy." I complained looking at the photo again, sighing. I rest my head on my pillow once again and fell asleep to the soothing rhythm of Johnny's hand rubbing my back.


	10. A New Brother

_It was Ponyboy's first day of school and he was as excited as ever. Soda and Darry walked Pony to his class and then made their way to their classes. Darry was feeling like the king of the world because he was now an upper-classmen and was still one of the most popular kids in school. Soda was finally in a class this year with Typhani this year. They were both mutually excited. Soda and Typhani met up in class and took a seat next to each other. Luckily, they were really good friends and things weren't too awkward. Soda liked Typhani a lot and without knowing about the other, Typhani felt the same about Soda. Dallas and Keith were in different classes that were across from each other. _

_ At the end of the day, all of them walked home together. They were headed to Keith's house and on the way, Dallas heard screaming and shouting coming from the house where he knew Johnny Cade lived. Rumors went around school that Johnny Cade's parents always fought and beat him and that he lived under rough conditions. He had no friends and he hated going home. Dallas was afraid that these rumors were not lies, but the truth. None of the others noticed the fight that had seemed to be going on for they were deep in their conversation. Knowing that someone else might be living worse than he, Dallas felt bad for Johnny and wanted to help him. This depressed Dallas for the rest of the day. _

_ At lunch the next day, Dallas wanted to get Johnny to start hanging out with them. He hunted for him on the playground but found him in the bathroom. _

"_Man, what are you doing in the bathroom?" Dallas said. Johnny was sitting on the ground in the back, slightly hidden. _

"_I don't know; I have no friends, so this is the place I found that I could hide." Dallas scared Johnny. _

"_You can't sit in here. C'mon, come with me" Dallas picked him up by his jacket and led him out the bathroom. Johnny hesitated. He knew it would be a perfect opportunity for him to make some friends but Dallas come off pretty strong. But Johnny got up and followed Dallas out to the playground. _

"_Guys this is Johnny. He's gonna hang out with us now. Johnny, this is Keith, Sodapop, Darry, Typhani, and Steve. There's another little kid we hang out with, he's Darry and Soda's brother Ponyboy. Welcome to the family kid." Dallas patted him on the back. Johnny got along with everyone else and they treated like a new member to the family. They got along so well, Johnny accompanied them on their walk to Keith's house. _

_ All eight of them got along well and became very close very fast. Pony and Johnny seemed to really click from the beginning. Dallas was still protective over Johnny because he was young and weak; he also felt a bit of protection for Typhani, mainly because she was a girl. Steve, Soda and Typhani were so close that they became almost like a little trio. _


	11. Who We Are

School went by like any other. I made no new friends and Dad still gave me grief. Now things were changing even more drastically. Friendships were being changed due to stereotypes and where a person could afford to live.

Greaser. Soc. Who could come up with words like that? As I got older, kids starting separating themselves in these two gangs. The rich kids, those on the South side of Tulsa, were the Socials or Socs and the kids that were poor, those on the North side of Tulsa, were Greasers. Johnny had a huge fit at dinner the night I told them someone called my friends Greasers. He said that I should never believe in it and not worry about it. I didn't know if I should really take his advice or not.

"Wake up, Sweet Pea." Dad whispered in my ear slowly starting to tickle me. Then all of a sudden I burst out in laughter. Then of course Max starts to whine because he wants to be tickled too.

"Sorry pumpkin. Got to go wake Max..." Dad apologized. So I got out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast. Johnny and Travis already were at the table eating. Johnny, Jane, and Alice were visiting for a few days and it was the last day they were staying.

Mom made pancakes and set some on the table for me. My pancakes were plain, just the way I like them. Travis and Johnny ate them with blueberries inside and Dad had chocolate chips inside. So Mom was always busy making everyone's food the way they wanted it. I got up from the table, put my plate in the sink, and went to my room to get ready for school.

"Typh, I'm walking to school with Cody. So, you're on your own." Travis told me.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

Travis and I always walk to school together because it was convenient for our parents. I didn't want to walk alone so I thought I might call Casey, my next-door neighbor, to walk with me. Going to school and seeing Casey everyday turned us into really good friends.

Typhani: Hi Mrs. Linnhall. Can I talk to Casey?

Casey: Sure thing Hun.

Typhani: Case, will you walk to school with me? Travis is walking with Cody.

Casey: Sure. Are you coming here?

Typhani: Yeah. See you in a minute or two.

I hung the phone up and finished getting ready. I left about five minutes later. I knocked on the door and Casey's military dad opened the door. I was a bit frightened but when he smiled I was okay. Then Casey pushed her dad out of the way and came to me. We left after she said good-bye to her family.

On the way we saw Soda and Pony and they walked with us the rest of the way to school.

"Why don't you stick with your own kind, Taylor?" Some kid from across the street yelled to me. I just looked at him and ignored him. I hated that people had to separate themselves because of money. Other Socs called me a traitor or even a Greaser because I only hung out with Greasers.

"You gonna take that?" Soda said after flipping him off.

"Guess so." I shrugged. Casey walked silently by my side.

We finally made it to school. We made it just in time. After one morning, I was called a traitor more than ever. My own brother wouldn't even talk to me because he didn't want to be a "traitor" too.

At the end of the day, I met up with Soda and we walked to my house. On the way, a bunch of kids on my street kept making fun of Soda and calling him Greaser.

"Typhani, you're a Soc. So what are you doing hanging out with a Greaser?" Paul Holden, my neighbor across the street, screamed.

"Knock it off, Paul." I screamed back.

"Are you still gonna be my best friend, who's a girl, even if I'm a Greaser?" Soda asked a little upset.

"Of course. I will always be your friend. Will you be my friend forever?" I asked him.

"Yes. Well, I mean I want to be your best guy friend." Soda admitted. I laughed. The rest of the walk to my house was silent. We finally reached my house. We entered silently because Max was probably asleep. My mom was home and she was cleaning dishes.

"Hi, Mom. Soda came home with me today. Is that okay?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh okay. Just make sure he leaves before Daddy gets home." Mom cautioned.

"What does she mean by that?" Soda asked.

"Uh, nothing." I lied and pushed him upstairs.

Dad came home earlier than usual and Soda had to sneak out the window and wait for his dad outside. I kept an eye on Soda so no one would see him. His dad didn't take long to pick him up and I waved good-bye when he left.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom shouted from the kitchen. Dad and I walked to the kitchen together and took a seat across from each other. It was weird how nice Dad was being to me after all that had happened. My life was like a roller coaster.

Ever since officially becoming a Soc, staying friends with Sodapop, Dallas and all them has been getting harder and harder. It was like my Dad's plan was working after all. It was hard to even say "Hi" to them while seeing them at school, so I hung out with Casey and Cherry at school and out of school with my old friends. I wasn't going to let my Dad's sneaky plans ruin anything for me.

Besides getting grief from my parents I get it from other kids on my street too. It was a never ending parade of nonsense. I hated it. Mom let some things slid from time to time when a friend came over but it was always: "Make sure he leaves before Daddy gets home." So I gave up on bringing them to my house, I just went to their house.

Travis went along with the whole Grease-Soc thing and made a whole new set of friends. I didn't mind it and neither did Dad; actually, Dad _liked _Travis' new friends. He thought they were nice and civilized. Though, at school they didn't act civilized, they were quite obnoxious. If only my father could see who my friends really were and who Travis' friends really were. I prayed and hoped that my dad might see who they really were but that was never going to happen. Especially with my luck.

The next days at school were no better than any other. I was able to ignore those that laughed and teased my friends but it still drove me crazy. The worst part of it though was that Dallas was leaving _again _but he was going back to New York and he didn't know if he would be there forever or not, so who knew how long he'd be away. He was only going because his dad wanted to toughen him up and turn him into a man, able to take a real beating. Unfortunately my dad wouldn't let us move there. So I was once again left alone without Dallas. Poor me. Dallas said that he wouldn't come back until he was tough and learned to take care of himself. I think Jack was trying to keep Dallas away from me. I hoped that that wouldn't be the case.

The worst part of his departure was that he just left, disappearing and only leaving a note. He left about a week and a half ago but it was like he moved on us again. As I heard from a Texan that came to visit my mom, "You can take the girl out of Dallas but you can't take the Dallas out of the girl." (The Texan was from Dallas, Texas). It was true to me because Dallas has come into my life and I have come to love him and no longer can Dallas be taken out of my life. But life went on, with or without the ones you love.

It's now the last day of ninth grade and the beginning of the rest of my life: high school. People warned me that being a Soc with Greasers for friends would cause conflict in my life but I ignored every comment said about it.

I became more and more preoccupied with Dallas' absence and worried about my future friendships with the friends I've had forever. Mom and Dad were fighting more about my friends and the rebellious things I was doing, though, it was nothing as bad as what Dallas would do. My crush for Soda was growing into true love faster and faster each day. My friends were changing, starting to smoke and do things stupid like Dallas. Now it was time for me to fight harder for my friends and get used to their new changes.

Darry was graduating this year, so we all dragged ourselves to his graduation. It wasn't really that exciting. We only clapped when his name was called for his diploma and when he won the "Boy of the Year" award. I just couldn't bring myself to be happy.

Darry tried to cheer us up by teaching us some moves he learned at some course at the Y. Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit got a kick out of it but I just watched them and laughed every time they fell. Johnny was too shy to try and Pony tried the easier tricks. I sat with Johnny, not willing to try either. It took the entire summer just for the boys to master the moves.


	12. High School

The day everyone waits for finally arrived for me. The first day of high school. The school was so much bigger, with so many more people. I walked around looking for my friends. Darry pulled up in a new truck, though Soda and Steve were the only ones to come out. Keith came in his mom's old car. They all saw me and strutted their way to me. I laughed and met them halfway.

"What are you doing walking like that?" I asked, still laughing.

"Making a good impression." Keith joked. "Have you seen Kathie at all?"

"I don't even know a Kathie." I said. It was silent until Travis came over to us. He was making sure that nobody saw him with us and somewhat hid behind me.

"What do you want?" Soda asked in a tough tone.

"I didn't want to be standing alone and I found you first." Travis explained.

"Well you're not wanted here!" Keith shouted.

"Calm down, Greaser!" Travis yelled back. They began to fight but I held them back. Some other Soc came over and punched Keith in the back of his head. Keith fell the ground but got up quickly and hit the Soc. All of a sudden Soda, Steve, Travis, and some other people joined in the fight. I backed away and watched. I wasn't enjoying it; I just didn't know what to do.

Finally, a teacher or adult came over to stop the fight. He pealed Keith and the Soc off each other first and then the rest seemed to stop when the man came into sight.

"Hey, hey! Stop! What in the world do you think you're doing?" The man yelled.

"This idiot started it; he punched me in the back of my head!" Keith accused.

"And you thought it would be okay to fight back?" The man, who I found out, was the principal: Mr. Gordon lectured.

"Do I honestly look like the kinda of person that would go down without a fight?" Keith argued. It was true; Keith wouldn't go down without a fight. He always had to get his two-bits worth in. That should be his name. Mr. Gordon took both boys away and the others that were fighting followed.

So once again I was left alone. The crowd that once encouraged the fighting dispersed. I did too when the bell rang. What a start to the first day of school. My first class was English. There were only Socs in my class. I walked in and everyone stared at me. I honestly didn't know half the class. I took a seat in the back, away from everyone else.

At lunch I was able to be relieved because I was away from all the people I didn't want to be surrounded by. Soda and Steve met me where we met this morning. They were there first and waiting for me.

"You guys don't mind being seen with me do you?" The worry was noticeable in my voice.

"Nah, don't worry about it. C'mon, let's eat." Sodapop said and put his arm around my shoulder and led me to a table. People stared at us. They just couldn't put up with seeing a Soc and a Greaser together. People just don't understand the beauty of friendship. I ignored them, as did Soda and Steve, and we kept on walking.

I smiled; enjoying the position I was in, surrounded by Soda. It seemed that the girls staring at us were staring at Soda more than the Soc and Greasers together. They would stare, whisper to one another, and smile. For a moment I felt like the luckiest girl because I was with Sodapop Curtis, the cutest sophomore at Will Rogers High School. For the first time I was the one being envied. I smiled, at last I was happy.

"Are you two dating?" Some girl said to Soda and me.

"Uh, no." Steve interrupted.

"Oh…" The girl batted her eyes and kissed Soda on the cheek. I was angry once again and I fought to give her a good punch in the face but Soda and Steve were able to keep me away.

We finally found a table. I sat down first and Soda and Steve sat down on either side of me.

"So, what happen to Keith?' I asked; only to start conversation.

"He and that other kid got suspended for three days." Steve said.

"Jeez. It was bound to happen. He always has to get his two-bits worth in." I said.

"Yeah." They said in unison. We ate in silence until the bell rang.

The rest of the day was a blur. Nothing important, but if it was, I would have remembered it. I was afraid to face my dad afterschool but there was nothing I could do to prevent it. I walked up to the car and got into the back seat. I didn't say hi or anything. We waited in silence for Travis.

When he did arrive, Dad drove off immediately. Travis was sitting in the front seat, talking up a storm. I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying and I pretty sure Dad wasn't either. Dad just nodded his head and smiled. We got home and I was the first one out the car. I just went right up stairs.

I was out with the boys hanging out downtown. They were messing around and being stupid but that was typical of them. It was so far the perfect day. School had been a breeze and there was no trouble with my parents about hanging out with my friends. Keith was drunk but Darry was able to keep them in line. All the boys would hit on _every _girl that walked by, whether their kind or not. I was enjoying myself just watching them. Pony and Johnny kinda kept to themselves in the back but they enjoyed being with each other. I mainly hung out with Steve and Soda but it was a good time altogether. Around ten o' clock Darry drove me home.

When I walked in, Dad was screaming at the top of his lungs at Travis. Poor Travis was bawling. I had never seen him cry so much. Mom came toward the door with Maxy and said, "Honey, I'm gonna take Max to get some ice cream and then take him to my girlfriend's house for the night. Do you want to come?"

"Um, I actually tired so I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Okay." She took Max by the hand and led him outside. I looked at Dad and Travis in the living room. I could barely understand what he was saying. I went right to my room and tried to tune out my dad so I could sleep.

Two days later, I read in the paper about what had happened. Travis was a part of some robbery and murder.

**Drunken Teens Crash and Kill**

_Local teen, Daniel Hastings, was at a party Saturday night and illegally drinking. Around nine-thirty he gathered himself and a few friends (Ashton Carter, Travis Taylor, and Ricky Thompson). The friends of Daniel that had joined him had also been drinking._

_After driving for about five minutes, it was too much for Travis and he jumped out of the car. He does not suffer from any serious injuries, just a sprained ankle. Travis was found twenty minutes later by Officer Ron Cherwell. Daniel continued driving with two in the back seat. He came up to a stop light and ran a red light therefore hitting a crossing vehicle. Inside the victim's car was only George Andrewson. Mr. Andrewson, along with Ricky Thompson, was killed in the crash. Daniel and his friend, Ashton, were injured and hospitalized. They do not suffer from injury but suffer the consequence of juvenile hall and regret._

_It was now March. As I was getting older, I was becoming more attracted to boys. Especially Bobby Richardson, he is the second cutest boy in school, in my opinion. I was home by myself and had nothing to do. I was just watching TV, practically falling asleep. It wasn't until I heard a big bang coming from upstairs that I woke up. I was hesitant to go upstairs and see who it was. It could have been anyone. Then I heard someone swearing, the voice sounded familiar. So I ran up stairs, starting on my parent's side of the hall, making my way down. I saw nothing in any of the rooms, my room still remaining. I slowly opened the door to find someone lying on the floor with things from on top of my dresser scattered around him. After looking at the stranger more carefully, I was able to tell that the stranger was Dallas Winston. It took me a second to absorb his arrival._

"Oh, my gosh! Dallas!" I yelled and I went over to help him up.

"Why in the world did you move your dresser under the window?" Dallas argued.

"I don't know. I forgot you always come in through the window." He got up off the floor and I ran to hug him. After about five seconds I let go, realizing he hated hugs.

"I'm just so happy to see you." I smiled. "So why were you in New York for _three years_?"

"Just really getting into trouble. I was arrested three times—"

"Arrested? What'd you do that was stupid enough to get you arrested?"

"I robbed two stores, got involved in a murder—I didn't have nothing to do with it though—and jumped an old man for this ring." He showed me his ring which he called a Christopher. "Then I found my mom."

"Wow, that's great."

"Yeah, well, I also met a girl. She cheated on me though when I was in jail. So, I dumped her so she could live with that fool she so happily wanted to be with."

"Ah, you met a girl." I awed.

"I really had no interest in her; she just wanted to be with me."

"You left a boy and came back a man."

"Yeah." He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I screamed.

"Smoking, is that a problem?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, it is a problem. If my dad even smells it, he will kill me! So put it away!" I shouted.

"Alright, calm down."

"You came just in time for the dance." I started a new conversation.

"When is it?" He asked.

"Next month. Are you gonna come?" I begged for him to come, even if we just went in a big group.

"Yeah, I guess I will, for you." He agreed. Now all I had to do is get Soda to ask me to the dance.

"Well you better go, my parents are gonna be home soon." I said.

"Sure. See ya later, Curtis."

"What?" I asked, surprised to hear him call me that.

"Nothing… Taylor." He climbed out through the window as I watched him.

April came quickly and all the guys were asking girls to the dance. A number of boys asked me but I turned them down for I was waiting for the right guy to ask me: Sodapop Curtis.

"Typhani, hi. Do you wanna go to the dance with me?" This boy was not Soda so I had to reject him.

"No, sorry Bryan, I'm going with someone else." I rejected.

"Oh, who with?" Bryan asked. Bryan Kent has been in love with me since he saw me in eighth grade.

"Sodapop Curtis." I answered back. Though it was not quite true yet, I was absolutely going with Soda even if he wasn't my date.

"Darn his charming good looks." Bryan said and walked away. Soda finally came up to me.

"You'll never believe it. I'm going to the dance with Beverly Gracen." Soda cheered.

"You're right I would have never believed it." I said.

At lunch everyone was so flustered trying to find a date to go to the dance with. For me, whether Soda had a date or not we were all still going as a group, so I did have people to go with. Keith was going with the Kathie girl he always talked about, Steve was going with a girl he meant last year: Evie, and Dallas and I were just coming along. I guess we could go together.

After about a week or so, everyone had a date and things weren't as crazy. It was coming to the end of lunch and Soda still had something to say to me.

"Hey, Typhani." Soda said.

"Hey, where's Beverly?" I asked. Ever since he said he was going to the dance with Beverly, he seemed to be hanging out with her a lot more.

"Uh, well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Gary Allright asked her out and she said yes. She came and explained to me that she really liked him. She asked me to the dance before I got the chance to ask the person I wanted to ask." He explained.

"Who did you wanna ask?"

"You. Typhani, do you wanna go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"Uh, well, yeah I'll go with you. I've been waiting for you to ask me this whole time." I cheered. I was so excited that I was going to the dance with Sodapop.

Lunch came to an end and I couldn't stop smiling. The only thing that could ruin my mood was P.E. and I had P.E. next.

High school P.E. is like a class made just to be humiliated. The boys show off and girls stand there and look pretty but when you're P.E. teacher was an ex-marine it's not the greatest thing in the world. The best part was that Steve and Soda were both in my class and I wasn't that bad at the sports we were forced to play.

We were playing football and that was one sport I wasn't good at. Yeah, sometimes I would play with the boys but I was mainly messing around and getting tackled half the time. For now we were just supposed to throw the football back and forth. I paired up with Steve because some girl snatched Soda before I could. He just couldn't say no.

I was doing horrible and Steve was pointing out ever flaw. Soda and his partner were standing next to me and Steve. I could obviously tell that Soda's partner was doing bad on purpose but Soda was just getting frustrated.

I was staring at Soda from time to time because he was so cute but I had to focus because Steve was throwing the ball whether I was looking or not. While I was stupidly staring at Soda, Steve threw the ball and I was instantly struck by the ball right in the head. I stumbled back and put my hand to my forehead where it hurt the most.

"Are you okay?" Soda came over.

"Oh, gosh. What was that for?" I yelled at Steve, who was making his way over as well.

"Well, maybe if you were paying attention and not staring at Soda you would've seen the ball coming." Steve was laughing so hard, he could hardly talk. I pushed him on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Soda asked again.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Hey, you three: take a lap! Quit messing around!" The P.E. teacher yelled at us.

"Way to go, Steve." I said.

After school the first person I told about Soda asking me was Steve.

"Steve, guess who I'm going to the dance with." I said.

"Soda." He guessed correctly.

"How'd you know?"

"You wouldn't be this excited if you were going with anyone else." Steve explained.

"Good point. See ya later." I walked to my Dad's car.

"Bye."

At home I couldn't wait to tell Travis and Mom about Soda asking me. I didn't want to tell my dad because he would do everything in his power to not let me go with him. I had a dress picked out and everything, so I wasn't going to let my dad ruin the night for me.

"Travis, I'm going the dance with Soda!" I shared with him.

"That's great." He said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Wendy doesn't want to go with me anymore. She wants to go with some other guy." He sighed.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Are you still going?"

"No!" He shouted.

"Alright, alright, I'll just go." I responded to his anger. I went downstairs to tell Mom the good news.

"Mom, I'm going to the dance with Soda!" I cheered.

"Oh, honey, that's great." Mom said excited for me.

"No you're not." Dad interrupted.

"What?"

"You are not going to the dance with that boy. You can go with anyone else but those boys." Dad demanded.

"Dad, come on I'm almost sixteen. Are you trying to ruin my life?" I argued.

"Ruin your relationship with your friends." Dad whispered. He meant to only say it to himself but I heard him. Mom started yelling at him and then everything was a mess. I wasn't going to let him ruin my special night.

It was the night of the dance. I was sneaking out of the house so no one would ask about my date, who was still Sodapop. I was ready to go and almost out the door when my mom stopped me. "Oh, Typhani, are you going to the dance?"

"Yes, I am." I prayed she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Who with?"

"Uh… Bobby Richardson." I lied.

"Is he outside, I would love to meet him." Mom said.

"No! I am meeting him at his house. It's a family tradition they have. Got to go." I rushed outside to the waiting car that was my brother, Johnny.

"Go, go, go!" I commanded Johnny to do.

"You're lucky I'm doing this for you." Johnny said, trying to get me to say thank you.

"Thank you, Johnny." I gave him what he asked for.

"You're very welcome."

We finally arrived at Keith's house. Johnny was in no rush so he waited until I was safely inside. It was nice to see everyone dressed up for a change. They all looked so handsome, especially Soda.

"Wow, Typhani, you look great." Soda complimented.

"Thanks, you too. You guys all look nice."

"Enough of the compliments, we've got to go. I also have to pick up Kathie." Keith instructed. Soda and I were going together and Darry was taking us. Keith was taking himself, Kathie, Dallas, Steve, and Steve's date Evie, who would have to squeeze in.

The dance was amazing when we walked in. Music was blaring and people were dancing. Soda and I waited for everyone else to show up. We talked and got some food and drinks, and then the rest arrived. Dallas looked awkward with Steve, Keith, and their dates. After having a few drinks and snacks, we all went to go dance.

The dance was the best night ever. Soda and I had one slow dance and so did Dallas and I. The worst part was saying good-bye, having the night end.


	13. Boys

I was a junior this year. My birthday was in a couple of weeks; I didn't want to do anything to big, but my friends did. I knew they wouldn't listen and throw me a big party with people I didn't even know.

Besides my upcoming birthday, Keith changed his name to Two-Bit after failing the eleventh grade. It took me awhile to get used to the name because for one it's not even a name and two I just was used to calling him Keith. I particularly don't like Two-Bit as a name, even though I thought it should be his name because he always has to get his "two-bits" worth in. I just didn't think it would actually happen. I guess people see how he is too.

Last year I met Bobby Richardson. During our sophomore year, we became closer friends and I started to like him more and more each day. Now juniors, older and more mature, Bobby asked me out in the middle of October. I said yes! Bobby was my first boyfriend and it made me feel older, like I'm really starting to turn into a lady. Just what my mom wanted.

Bobby and I going out didn't seem to bother any of my friends or even my parents. Though it seemed that Bobby had nothing better to do than hang out with me. I mean, that's great because he's my boyfriend but now I could never hang out with my other friends without Bobby. If Bobby wasn't cute, this relationship would have to come to an end.

Steve's cousin, Connie, was in town. She was from Kansas and lived on a farm and all that. It was funny how all the boys changed their attitudes just to impress her. She seemed to enjoy the attention though. We were all going to Flinn's to show her some real Tulsa food. She didn't eat much of anything that her dad didn't catch in the woods or whatever.

Dallas was the most surprising. He opened the door for her and hadn't sweared all day. I was impressed. Why didn't he do that for me? I was kinda ignored because they were all preoccupied with Connie. I didn't like her.

I was sitting at home today. It was a Sunday so I had homework to finish but that chances of that happening were very slim. I was hanging upside down watching TV. I felt too lazy to get up and actually do something. Then the phone rang.

Sodapop: Typhani, you gotta come bail us out of jail.

Typhani: I have to what you from where?

Sodapop: C'mon, Typhani, you gotta bail us out.

Typhani: Wait us?

Sodapop: Two-Bit's here too. But don't come with Darry.

Typhani: Fine.

I had no other way to get to the station so I had to ask Darry to drive me but that's what they get for doing whatever they were doing. I called up Darry and he came to pick me up. We didn't talk much in the car probably because Darry was mad.

"I'd like to bail out Two-Bit Mathews and Sodapop Curtis." I said at the front desk.

"Huh, fill out the forms." He handed us some paperwork on a clipboard. I paid the money and Darry filled out the paperwork. An officer brought out the two new delinquents out. Luckily, my dad wasn't here. Sodapop frowned when he saw Darry's face and Darry.

"Ah, why'd you bring him?" Soda complained. "I thought I told you not to bring him?"

"I needed a ride." I smiled sarcastically.

We squeezed into the truck and Two-Bit was practically hanging out the window; though, he seemed to enjoy it like he was a dog. My leg overlapped Soda's leg.

"So what did you guys do?" I asked.

"I was with Two-Bit and he was drunk and then he started doing some of those tricks Darry taught us one summer. He was having a good ol' time and I just joined in. The fuzz found us and hauled us in." Soda explained.

"You better watch yourselves you two." Darry warned. We all went back to the Curtis house and found Pony and his dad wrestling.

"Where were you boys?" Sue asked.

"We got hauled in for disturbing the peace." Two-Bit was still drunk and didn't know what he was saying. We all looked at him with a face of why-did-you-just-say-that? Darrel and Pony stopped wrestling.

"What are you talking about?" Darrel stood up and stared at us. Me and Darry put our hands up as to surrender and stepped back so we could not be a part of the drama.

"Me and Two-Bit were doing cartwheels and flips downtown and the cops caught us." Soda confessed. He didn't bother to mention that Two-Bit started it and that I paid the bail money and anything else that would make the situation worse.

"So what do you two have to do with it?" Darrel pointed to me and Darry.

"I drove Typhani there and filled out some papers." Darry said.

"I paid the bail money." I knew they were gonna make a fuss over it.

"Oh, Typhani, you don't have to do that. I promise to pay you back every penny. You don't have to worry about paying for things like that." Darrel said.

"Don't worry its emergency money. You don't have to pay me back." I said. But then I started thinking that my parents would wonder about the missing emergency money and my dad would flip if he found out what I spent it on. I was now regretting the fact that I rejected the money.

"I'm gonna pay you back the money, okay, it might take some time but I will get you the money." Darrel promised.

Two-Bit's mother didn't really care about him getting jail but Soda's parents did mind, so he was grounded for a week. And in that week, I got the money back and my parents didn't even notice it was missing.

Tonight was a football game at our school. My friends and I started to go every year when Darry was on the team. Then it just became our tradition. We normally go to mess around and bother other people. Bobby wanted to take me out tonight but I told I was going to the football game and he insisted in coming. I didn't want to say no, so I let him come too. Two-Bit and Steve complained about him coming because they're tired of him.

We sat at the top of the bleachers behind a group of Socs. They wanted to sit there only to bug them. It didn't bother me because it was funny and it didn't bother Bobby because he is a Greaser as well.

I noticed someone familiar in the group of Socs in front of us. After looking at him rather than the game, I figured out who it was: Bryan Kent. Bryan has liked me forever and he never did give up on me. He was kinda nerdy and annoying and I didn't know how his friends could put up with him.

"Steve, that's Bryan Kent." I pointed to him

"Bryan the stalker?" My friends would call Bryan a stalker because he never left me alone.

"Yeah." Steve laughed, all my friends found it funny that Bryan liked me. Steve turned around and started talking to Two-Bit and pointed at Bryan a few times. I was getting worried they were going to do something totally embarrassing and make me the laughing stalk of the whole school.

Two-Bit stood up on the bleachers and shouted out loud for _everyone _to hear, "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the biggest loser at Will Rogers High, Mr. Bryan Kent!" Then they started throwing things at him. Bryan turned around and saw me. Two-Bit was gonna pay. Bryan seemed to ignore the food being thrown at him and said hi to me, "Typhani, hi, I didn't know you were sitting there." He came up to where I was sitting and planted his obnoxious butt right next to me.

"How have you been? I haven't talked to you in such a long time." He started.

"I'm good," I lied, "until you came." I said under my breath, for him not to hear.

"So, maybe, if you want, we can go out sometime." He offered.

"Uh oh." It was now time to be frightened because Bobby gets really mad when I talk to other guys and when they start asking me out, things got even worse. Bobby had an exception for my friends because he knew how I was with them.

"Excuse me but Typhani is my girlfriend and you cannot go out with her!" Bobby interrupted. This was what I was afraid of before.

"Well, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." Bryan put his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. I got away from Bryan instantly. Bobby picked him up by his shirt and punched him right in his face. The rest of the Socs and my friends got up and started a fight. Pony was the next closest person to me, so I picked him up by his arm and dragged him to behind the bleachers with me to get away from all the fighting.

"Gosh, Bobby can get do paranoid when I talk to other guys." I complained.

"Why doesn't he give us grief?" Ponyboy asked me.

"I told him you guys were the only friends I had, so I wasn't going to ditch you guys just to make him happy. Then he made me promise that I wouldn't fall in love with any of you, but it's too late for that." Pony nodded in agreement because he knew I liked Soda just as much as anyone else knew.

"So what're you gonna do?" Pony asked.

"Actually I'm not that sure yet. If he wasn't so cute I would've broken up with him a long time ago." Ponyboy rolled his eyes. "But I think I'm gonna break up with him soon."

"Thank you! He's everywhere we go! It gets so annoying." Pony whined.

"I'm gonna do it. I'm tired of him being everywhere I am too. Tomorrow, first thing when I see him, we're breaking up." I encouraged myself.

The next day was break up day and I didn't like the feeling I was having in my stomach. I wanted to puke but I kept myself from doing so. Unfortunately, he couldn't leave me out of his sight so the first thing he does in the morning is come and say, "Good Morning, Typhani, you look lovely."

"Bobby we need to talk." I started.

"About what Buttercup?" I grimaced at the nickname he called me.

"Um, Bobby I just can't do it anymore. I just never seem to get time for myself. I'm sorry." I finally did it, I broke up with Bobby. I knew it was the right thing to do for my sake, but it didn't feel like the right thing to do because I didn't feel any better. I felt worse.

"Oh, I'm sorry too." Bobby sighed. He kissed my cheek and walked away. I buried my face in my hands. Slowly beginning to cry, I wiped the tears away hurriedly when Steve came up to me.

"What's wrong with you? You looked like someone just died." Steve said.

"I just broke up with Bobby." The tears started welling up in my eyes again.

"Oh no, the kid that never left you alone." Steve said sarcastically.

"Come on Steve, I feel bad enough already, I don't need your sarcasm." I whined.

"Ah, come on Typhani lighten up. I thought this was what you wanted?" He tried to cheer me up.

"Yeah, until now. Now I just feel bad."

"You got to stop trying to make everybody happy. He's gone and now you can have your life back." Steve reminded me.

"I know but why do I feel so bad?" I asked the question knowing I wasn't going to get an answer.

"But hey, now's your chance to ask Soda out." He suggested.

"I just broke up with Bobby; I can't go ask someone else out!"

"You have to ask him before anyone does." He continued.

"No; I am not gonna ask him out and you better not ask him for me." I warned.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you don't get a chance to date him." Steve said.

"Don't worry about me, Steve." I said.

I spent the day after school with Pony and Dallas. Soda, Steve, and Darry were at work; Two-Bit was with some girl; and Johnny was spending the day with his older sister Charlotte. We were driving up and down the downtown area just talking. When the two smoked the last of cigarettes in the pack we stopped at the store. Pony and Dallas went to get some cigarettes and I got a pack of gum. When Dallas put down three packs, I set down mine. Dallas was eying the cashier. Her name was Audrey; it was on her name tag. She smiled back at him. I gave Ponyboy a weird look.

"You doing anything tonight?" Dallas asked.

"No." She smiled. She quickly jotted down her phone number and gave it to Dallas. "Call me." She gave him the bag with our stuff.

"You're unbelievable." I said after we left the store.

"Why?"

"You don't even know her." I said.

"I know her name is Audrey." He tossed a pack of cigarettes to Pony in the back and one to me.

"What is this for?"

"One for me, one for him, and one for you to carry around when we need it." He explained.

"I'm surprised you didn't steal these." I said, getting my gum out of the bag.

"I did while she was lost in my eyes." He joked. "She just packed it all in a bag."

"Unbelievable…" I mumbled.

It's Dallas' birthday month, November, and he was going to turn seventeen on the nineteenth. Dallas hated his birthday. He demanded no parties and for no one to say "Happy Birthday" to him. He was so grumpy during his birthday.

Since his birthday was party-less, I was sitting at home doing nothing. My parents were at work, Max was home with me, and Travis was at some Soc party. Lying upside down on the couch, someone came storming in. This person picked me up by my arm and slapped me in the face. I moved my hand to my cheek and looked up and this person. It was Dallas and he had a bottle of beer in his hand. He was drunk, no doubt about it. I collapsed on the couch but he picked me back up and pushed me down, dropping the beer in his hand. He was screaming at me and cussing every other word.

"Dallas, stop!" I kept repeating these words over and over again but it didn't help. He continued slapping my face, punching my arms and pushing me over. I fell to the ground and cried but nothing would stop him. Finally, he drew his hand back and punched me in the face. I passed out cold.

When I came to, I was in the hospital. I didn't know what time it was or if it was still Thursday but I was relieved to find Keith by my side. It hurt to move. My face and arms were throbbing.

"Uh, you're awake." Keith released a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"Dallas beat you up." Keith's voice trembled when he spoke, like he was gonna cry.

"Why?" I was starting to remember it all but I still didn't know why.

"Jack beat Dallas, Sylvia broke up with him and then he lost a fought against Shepard. He was drunk but you probably knew that." Keith, actually, his new name was Two-Bit, I forget. _Two-Bit _looked away from me and at the door. Dallas walked in. I turned away, not wanting to look at him. How could he ever do something like that to me? He was my best friend.

"Typhani, I'm sorry." Dallas said.

"Dallas, go away. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to see you, I never want to see you again." That was hard to say. I loved Dallas to death but I could never love someone who would take his anger, physically, out on me. He dropped his head and left.

The rest of the day, the boys stayed with me until they were kicked out so I could get some rest. The doctor said I would be just fine, a few cuts and bruises nothing too serious and I could leave tomorrow morning. My parents came and I heard Dad pick a fight with Dallas in the hallway. I couldn't get it out of me to tell my dad to stop yelling at Dallas.

This was the first time that I actually saw Two-Bit cry. He wasn't much of a crier unless someone was going to die or something but he knew I would be just fine. I found out that Dallas would be in jail for sixty days or more depending on his behavior.

When I was released the next morning, I went straight home. I didn't bother with any people, I just went to my room and I didn't leave except when I went to school. Travis brought me food and anything else I may have needed. I wasn't in depression, or maybe I was, but I just didn't want to be with people.

The month after Dallas was released, I hadn't seen him and I still wasn't seeing other people. I had been doing terrible in school and getting really lazy with my chores. My parents didn't make a big deal of this, surprisingly. Travis was the only person I would talk to. He would come in my room late at night and we would just talk about… everything. He was the greatest brother ever.


	14. Adjustments

I was able to get to the New Year, 1965, but things still weren't that great. Dallas was still missing and I still didn't know what to do with myself. Things were just not going as planned.

I was home alone today. The rest of my family was out doing things I was not sure of but I didn't want to join them. I was reading a book for my English class, so the house was quiet. All you could hear were birds chirping and cars passing by. I almost jumped out of my skin when the phone rang. I walked over to the side table, where the phone sits, and answered it.

Typhani: Hello?

Steve: Typhani, its Steve.

Typhani: What's wrong?

Steve: Soda's parents…

Typhani: What about them?

Steve: They're… dead.

Typhani: What? How'd it happen?

Steve: Their car was hit by a train.

I gasped; scared they had to go that way.

Typhani: Don't worry; I'm coming over right now.

I'm sixteen now, so my parents got me a car. It was a Chevy truck, I loved it. My parents said I could only drive it with an adult in the car but now was not a time to spend looking for adult supervision. Besides I'm not a bad driver. So I used my truck to get me there.

_**Everybody was there but Dallas. Soda and Pony were crying hard. Darry was hardly crying at all. It couldn't think of anything better to do but hug and console them. Seeing them cry made me cry. I went over to where Steve and Johnny were.**_

"_**When did it happen?" I asked quietly.**_

"_**Earlier this morning. Man, I've never seen Soda this upset." Steve explained. I gave him a look, like he was stupid. Of course Soda has never been this depressed; he hasn't lost his parents before. **_

There were two police officers there at the house and they talked to Darry about what happened, Soda and Pony were too upset to talk about it or much less hear about it. Sue and Darrel were like my second parents and losing them was hard for me too.

We all stayed for the rest of the day. I didn't leave until nine o' clock that night. I knew, and expected, that my parents would kill me when I got home but I was in no mood to be yelled at. I said one last good-bye to everyone and whispered, "I'm so sorry" in Soda's ear as I hugged him good-bye.

I walked out to my car. I sat down in the driver's seat and broke out into tears. For some reason I wasn't able to cry much with everyone watching but now, since I was alone, I was able to cry as hard as I needed to. I drove home. It was kinda hard to see with my eyes filled with tears as well as running down my cheeks.

My family was home now and I wasn't ready to face anybody. I tried to be quiet but that wasn't working well. My truck was already pretty loud and the front door squeaked when it was opened. My parents were standing at the door, obviously waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" Dad asked impatiently.

"Please not now, you can lecture me tomorrow, just not now." I begged. I ran upstairs to my room. Someone followed me.

"Typhani, what's wrong?" It was my mom.

"Sue and Darrel… they died this morning. They were hit by a train." I was bawling so hard my head was beginning to hurt.

"Ah, honey I'm so sorry." Mom rubbed my back and kissed the back of my head.

"The funeral is next Saturday; you guys are welcome to come." I managed to say.

"Okay, get some sleep, Sweetie." Mom left me to sleep. Before closing my eyes I remembered one thing Sue said to me, "Typhani, you are the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter, so you are part of our family. I love you like my own." To keep from crying again, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

For the next week, everyone was out of it. Soda and Pony missed a couple days of school for court hearings about whether or not Soda and Pony were to be put in a boy's home or let Darry have custody of them. Steve, Two-Bit and I were not ourselves the whole week. We were quiet and did not socialize with others as we normally did. Nothing ever was going to be the same, I could already tell.

Then it was the funeral. Most dressed in the traditional black but my friends and I just dressed in our regular attire. There were only close friends and family that came. So it was really only Sue and Darrel's brothers and parents, and the parents of all their friends, including mine. We all gave our respects and put flowers on the graves. I stayed a bit longer with the three of them, knowing none of our other friends would not console them as I would because they're guys and aren't comforting when it comes to sad times. I did a better job at consoling then their family did.

At the end of the ceremony, I went home with Soda, so they wouldn't do anything stupid. I drove because Soda could hardly walk because he was crying too much, not that I wasn't crying, just not as hard, not in public. Darry and Pony went in the car that used to be Darrel's but was given to Darry. It was confirmed that Soda and Pony would live in the custody for Darry only if they behaved. So that meant that couldn't turn into a Dallas Winston or they would be put in a boy's home and that's the last place they would want to be.

Soda was always so happy and now he was only sad. I hated seeing him like this, it just wasn't normal. Pony was quieter than Johnny; and Johnny is as quiet as a mouse. Darry still had his regular keep-to-himself attitude.

It was now February, the most romantic month of the year, ugh. Dallas was still nowhere to be found. That's when I decided to go on a hunt for him. I started at Soda's house. I knocked silently and Darry answered the door.

"Hey, it's good to see you finally out of your room." He said, trying to be friendly.

"I just need to know if Dallas has been here." I asked.

"No, he hasn't been here." Darry said.

"Okay, bye." I walked away and to Dallas' house. I walked right in. "Have you seen Dallas?"

"I haven't seen him in three months and I really don't care." Jack made no eye contact with me.

"Why don't you care about him Jack, he's your son." I asked.

"Why should I care about someone I never wanted? You weren't invited here so, get out of my house!" Jack still refused to look at me. I left and went to my house. I hoped that Travis might be home. I went through the front door but ignored my parents downstairs. I could hear Travis on the phone in his room. I stood in the doorway watching him. He hung up and turned to look at me.

"Well, looks like the bear came out of hibernation." Travis joked.

"Mhmm, that's cute." I said sarcastically. "Have you seen Dallas anywhere?"

"He's been in and out of here." He said.

"Of where, your room?"

"Yeah, he'd climb up through the window and we'd talk and sometimes he'd go in your room because he doesn't want to get any closer to you." He explained.

"I'm gonna stay in your room until he comes back up here." I demanded.

"Typhani…" Travis sighed.

"If he's not gonna see me, then I'm gonna see him. Please." I begged.

"Fine but you can't sleep in here." Travis left without letting me say anymore.

A week later, while I was sitting in Travis' room, Dallas came crawling through the window. He didn't notice me at first but when he did, he almost went back.

"Dallas, wait, I want to talk to you." I grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving.

"Aren't you afraid I might hurt you again?" Dallas showed fear; fear that he _might _hurt me again.

"I trust that you won't. But, please, let me talk. Just sit and listen." I paused and took a deep breath. "I will never forgive you for what you did but I will not hate you. I love you Dallas, like a brother." I looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Only the stupidest person on earth—you are the stupidest person." Dallas finally said. He was right; he referred to me as one of the stupidest people because the decisions I make for myself and how I constantly get into trouble. "Why would you ever love someone like me?"

"Let me explain. I could never forgive you for what you did but I could never hate you. You have been my best friend since we were kids. What you did was definitely stupid but I can't get myself to hate you. And I also want to say that I'm sorry too." I said.

"What? Why are you sorry? You have no reason to be sorry. I put you in the hospital; I'm the one who needs to be sorry. No best friend would beat up his best friend. " Dallas shouted.

"But subconsciously you knew that if you were to beat up someone, it would have to be someone who would forgive you, won't hate you and won't call the cops. And you knew that that person would be me." I explained.

"But you're not forgiving me." Dallas stated.

"You know what I mean." Dallas left after our conversation but he was back to normal, kinda.

As time went by, Soda started to goof up in school. He was taking this really hard. Nothing we ever did got him back to his regular self, it worried me. Darry was turning into a father figure for Ponyboy, making sure he did his homework and not letting him go out on school nights. Soda got a job at a gas station after dropping out of school a month earlier and to help support the three of them, too. Steve got a job there too because he needed the money. This was something we would all have to adjust to.

It was a nice spring day in April and I was at home with nothing to do after school. I felt too lazy to even do my homework. I was home alone which made things worse because nobody was there to entertain me. While I was watching TV I fell asleep. I woke up when the phone rang.

Typhani: Hello?

Johnny: Hi, Typh, it's Johnny. Are you busy?

Typhani: Not really, why?

Johnny: Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to be my company. I'm kinda lonely.

Typhani: I don't know Johnnycake.

Johnny: It's alright then. See ya later.

Typhani: Sorry maybe tomorrow. See ya later Johnny.

Johnny: Alright.

I felt bad that I wouldn't hang out with Johnny but my dad was going to home in less than an hour so I had to at least start my homework. I turned off the television and went to my room to start it. My eye lids felt heavy and kept closing because I was so sleepy. My eye lids shut closed and my head fell back on the pillow. My books fell on the ground with and loud thump and woke me up and so did the phone. I noticed that it was almost four-thirty and my dad would be home any minute.

Typhani: What?

Steve: Johnny was beat up by some Soc and his face is all messed up!

Typhani: Oh, my gosh! Is he okay?

Steve: Not really, he seems to be half unconscious.

Typhani: Is it okay if I see him?

Steve: Yeah, he's actually been asking for you.

Typhani: Alright, I'm coming over.

I didn't even have to ask where they all were because no matter what was happening, they always seemed to be at the Curtis house. It was almost like our home base. I think it's only there because Steve, Dallas, and Johnny's parents were not very fond of us. Two-Bit's mom loves us but their house was so messy.

When I got there I sprinted to the door and found Johnny on the couch. He looked terrible, his face was all cut up and bleeding. He could hardly move or talk. He managed to call my name but that was really all he could say.

"Johnny, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." I sat beside him on the floor by the couch.

"How is this your fault?" Two-Bit interrupted.

"Johnny called me earlier asking me if I wanted to hang out but I said no because I had to do homework and my dad was coming home soon. I could've stopped this from ever happening.

"So you're telling me—" Two-Bit started to yell at me but Steve stopped him.

"She has a good reason. If her old man found Johnny at her house, he would've killed both of them. So calm down, Buddy." Steve defended me.

"It's not your fault." Johnny managed through the pain to make things okay. "It's my fault that I was walking around by myself."

"Ah, Johnny, it's not your fault." I took the blame once again.

"Let him rest." Darry picked me up off from the floor. We all followed Darry to the kitchen. I stood in the doorway, staring at Johnny, feeling guilty of what happened. On the outside I just looked worried, like everyone else, but on the inside I was bawling and begging on my knees for forgiveness. I knew Johnny said that it wasn't my fault but no matter what was said; I was still someone to blame.

"This is my fault isn't it?" I asked, still facing toward Johnny.

"It's not your fault unless you told that Soc to come beat Johnny up. You didn't tell him to do that right?" Pony said.

"No, no I didn't say anything to anyone about Johnny." I argued. "It's getting late, I'm going home. I'll check up on Johnny tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, you mind just watching him after school?" Darry asked.

"It's the least I could." I agreed.

I got home and no one was waiting at the door for me. Travis and Max were up in their rooms and Mom and Dad were downstairs in the living room reading the paper. I stood there for a moment watching my parents, wondering why there was no fight over where I was. Then they caught me standing there

"Oh, hi, dear, did you have a good day?" Mom asked, still looking down at the newspaper in front of her.

"Good, how was your day?" I hesitated to say "good" because it was not a _good _day.

"It was okay. We arrested a couple of boys today. How is Johnny?" Dad shocked me with that last question. I guess the boys he arrested were the guys that beat up Johnny.

"Uh, okay, I guess. How do you know about Johnny?" I wondered.

"When we took the boys down to the station for questioning, one of the boys knew the kid's name. It took us awhile to get him to tell us the name but we got the name and he said they beat up a kid named Johnny. I don't know how he knew his name but he did. Some of us went looking for Johnny but couldn't find him and then you weren't home, so I figured that you were with Johnny at the Curtis house. " Dad explained.

"If you knew that why didn't you come and get Johnny?" I was still confused, not about what happened but what my dad was up to.

"I figured: let him be. I let you off the hook this one time but I'm never letting it happen again." He warned.

"Okay but thank you." I said and left the room. I went to my room and found Travis waiting for me there. He was sitting on my bed doing homework.

"Oh, hi, I was waiting for you and didn't know how long I'd have to wait, sorry." He said.

"No, its fine, what's up?" I went to sit next to him.

"Johnny, is he okay?" I guess Travis knew about Johnny too.

"He's pretty bad off. His is all cut up and bruised; he's weak and can barely speak. How did you find out?" I asked.

"It's all around town; you'd have to be living under a rock not to hear about it." Travis told me. "Well, I hope he gets better soon." Travis added.

"Do you know who did it?" I questioned.

"If I told anyone, I'd get my head knocked in and you don't want that happening do you?" He said.

"No." I laughed.

"Well, I'll let you be." He got up and walked out of my room. I smiled and nodded.

I sat on my bed, wondering what was going to happen next. All Dallas wanted was revenge. Both he and Johnny would kill the next person to even lay a finger on Johnny's fragile body.

The Curtis parents dying and Johnny and I getting beat up was only the beginning to a bad year. I could tell that only bad things would come our way and that my luck has changed. Soda was taking it harder than anyone else. He was not himself. He never wanted to do anything, he would go to work, come home, watch TV, eat dinner, shower, and go to sleep.


	15. Not Happy

**Author Note: I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Just a reminder: I do not own the rights to these characters. The rights belong, forever and always, to S. E. Hinton. I'd really appreciate any reviews, good or bad! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Sometimes on Soda's lunch break, he would sneak on campus and have lunch with us or we would meet him somewhere. Today he was sneaking on campus. I was sitting at our usual table, waiting for my friends to show up. A girl came up on my right and kinda startled me.

"Excuse me, I'm new here and I was wondering if I could sit here?" The girl asked me. She was blonde with blue eyes, cute but not one of the first people I would ask to be my friend.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Do you always sit by yourself?" She asked.

"No, I'm waiting for my friends." I answered.

"I'm Sandy Mason by the way." She introduced herself.

"I'm Typhani Taylor and you're in my math class right?" I started conversation though math was nothing I was interested in talking about.

"Yes I am." She said. "Who are they?" She pointed to a group of boys messing around and bothering other people.

"That's them, that's my friends." I smiled.

"Oh." She seemed disappointed. "Who's he?" Then she pointed to a boy that almost every girl he passed smiled at him. She smiled too when she saw him.

"Sodapop Curtis, the cutest boy at Will Rogers High School, the guy I've had a crush on since first grade." I mused.

"No wonder you have a crush on him. He is so… different. He stands out from every other guy and I like him." She said and I looked at her making sure she realized that I said I liked him. I dropped it because every girl falls in love with Sodapop.

Two-Bit, Steve, Dallas, and Soda all came over to the table at the same time and surrounded Sandy. They flirted with her and not once asked her for her name.

"So, Typh, who's your friend?" Soda asked me.

"That's Sandy and this is Soda, Two-Bit, Dallas, and Steve." I introduced everybody to each other. I was left out of the flirting and talking but I just did homework I didn't do yet.

History is probably one of the most _boring _subjects ever! One time I fell asleep and got an F on the quiz we took that day. Today I was about to fall asleep but then I remembered Soda and Steve were in auto shop. So, I decided to tell the teacher I was going to the bathroom but sneak over to the mechanics area of the school. The auto shop teacher, Mr. Wood (how ironic that his name is wood and he's the auto teacher), was pretty cool about kids coming over to hang out with his students. He liked me because I wasn't much of a bother.

I saw Steve standing next to some old truck. He didn't see me come up. I also saw that Soda was the one working on the car.

"Hey." I said looking over Soda's shoulder.

"Hey. Steve." Soda called Steve to bring to his attention that I was here.

"Oh, it's just you." He said coldly.

"It's nice to see you too." I said back sarcastically.

"So have you seen Sandy lately?" Soda asked. His question took me by surprise. I didn't want to answer; so, I asked Steve a question. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I already passed this test. Soda needs to pass before we can move on. And besides I know more about cars than you know yourself." Steve smiled, proud that he was so "educated."

"Right."

"C'mon, I really wanna know. Has she said anything about me?" I think Soda was interested in Sandy. But Sandy knew I liked him. She would never date him. At least I don't think she would. Not after I told her.

"Um, you know she hasn't mentioned you. Why do you care?"

"I kinda like her." Soda admitted.

"Fantastic." I said to myself. I saw Steve trying to hold in his laughter. Steve always seems to laugh when I had problems with my crush on Soda. "I gotta go." I pouted back to class.

Sandy and I became very close friends. She was just like all my other friends. She didn't care if I was a Soc or a Greaser. She got along with all my friends and strangely got Soda out of his depression phase. I didn't know if I should be mad about that or just go along with it. I was being the better person and just went along with it. The worst part was that Soda and Sandy got along the best.

About a week after I met Sandy, I had one of the worst days ever. I saw Sandy in math class and at lunch, as usual but after school she was nowhere in sight. So, I didn't wait any longer. I was standing at the front of the school waiting for Soda, now, he was my ride home. I heard running footsteps coming from being me and getting louder. I turned around to indentify the runner as Sandy.

"Typhani, guess what, Soda just asked me out and I said yes!" She shared the "bad" news with me.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Aren't you happy for me?" She asked, concerned.

"No, Sandy I told you that I liked Soda and you just think it's okay to date him? I thought you were my friend, I guess not." I complained.

"Fine, if you want to act like a child about this, be my guest." Sandy argued back.

I walked back to where I was waiting. I was thinking about it and Sandy was probably going to go home with Soda and I was in no mood to be with either of them. I wasn't sure if I should be mad at Soda too because he didn't do anything to hurt me purposely. Though he did know I liked him. I stood there arguing with myself about whether I should go home with him or not.

"Hey, Curtis." Someone said from behind me. I looked around me seeing if anyone named "Curtis" was near me. I turned around and saw Dallas. So I figured he was talking to me.

"Why in the world would you think its okay to call me that?" I asked, angered by the nickname.

"I just figured that you and Sodapop would end up getting married one day." I was sure he was joking, but it didn't seem like he was.

"How much do you wanna bet we won't get married?" I made a bet and I was serious.

"Alright, I bet you ten bucks the two of you will get married." We shook on it. "Now tell me what's really wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it here." I said. He dragged me to behind a building.

"Will you tell me here?" He asked.

"Sandy is going out with Soda." I whined

"So?"

"I told Sandy I liked Soda and then she just thought it was okay to go out with him." I raged.

"I thought she was like your best friend?"

"I thought she was too." I said.

"Maybe this will make you feel better." Dallas leaned down and kissed me. My first kiss and it was with Dallas Winston. Some people may call me crazy but it was strangely sweet. He leaned away and I didn't know what to say. I liked the kiss but I couldn't form the words to say it too him. Since I was so speechless, I just walked away and walked home. Maybe I could think of something to say to him but I didn't get much time to think because Two-Bit pulled up alongside me and offered me a ride. I didn't want to turn him down so I got in the car.

"Just take me home." I murmured still in shock.

"You alright?" Two-Bit asked paying more attention to me than the road.

"Two-Bit be careful!" I moved his head back to the road. "Sandy's going out with Soda."

"Oh, I heard about that. Man, I've never seen Soda so happy with anyone before. So, really what's wrong with you?" He asked, again. He obviously didn't know I liked Soda.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" He was confused now.

"I guess you don't remember."

"Remember what?" He was dying to know now.

"That I've liked Soda since we met in first grade." I let him in on the secret.

"Pfft, I knew _that. _I thought it was something else." Two-Bit's voice was filled with disappointment. "Well, I am sorry your dream guy was snatched right from under your nose."

He dropped me off at home and I was relieved to finally be alone. Even if it was in my dreary home where nothing good ever happens. I went right to the kitchen for a snack, disappointment, I found nothing good to eat. So I went up to my room to start the homework I was never going to finish. I sat on my bed for a little while when Dallas came in through my window.

"Hey, Taylor, why'd you run away?" He came and sat beside me.

"I was scared. I didn't know what to think or… I just couldn't process the fact that you kissed me. Dallas, that was my first kiss." I said.

"Were you scared because you didn't know what your old man would say?" He tried to guess.

"No, it's just the fact that you kissed me, that's all."

"Here, I want you to have this." He pulled a silver chain out of his pocket with a simple cross pendent attached.  
"Dallas, it's beautiful." I took it from his hands and admired the piece of art he brought for me.

"My mom told me to give it to the person I cared most about." He told me the background of the necklace.

"So you carry it in your pocket until you find the one you care most about?" I joked.

"Nah, I stole it from her jewelry box earlier today." He said. I smirked at his crime. "Look, Typhani, I really like you. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

"No." I put my finger to his mouth to keep him from commenting on my answer because I knew he would complain. "But, I will say yes when you break up with Sylvia."

"Uh, you are so stubborn." He complained.

"Promise?"

"Alright, I promise to break up with Sylvia." He gave in.

"Good, now get out of here before my dad see's you." He kissed me one last time and climbed back out the window.

The next day I was eager to find out if Dallas followed through on his promise. I knew he would but I wasn't sure if he would lie about it or not. My only problem was that I couldn't find Dallas all day and I looked everywhere. While I was walking past a park that was on the way to my house, I found Dallas there with Sylvia. They were arguing, yelling loudly, I figured it was about Dallas breaking up with her. I wasn't planning to go over there but then Sylvia saw me and I had to go over there.

"Speak of the devil. Here's your little sweetheart." Sylvia was really mad now. "You better watch it Taylore was heheee." She was walked away in a huff.

"Well, I'm all yours now. And you saw me break with her, so…" Dallas was trying to get me to say I'm his girlfriend.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." I smiled. He put his arm around my shoulder and walked me home.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be walking around here?" I worried.

"Nah, I'm okay as long as I got you. Now if I was alone, yeah, that guy over there would come and try to pick a fight with me. But no guy would ever try to jump someone when he's with a girl or when that girl is a Soc with a hood, like you for example." He explained.

I found it funny what people would do just to beat someone up but then there were rules you had to follow as to who you beat up and when you cannot jump them. Then I wondered why this all happened, why one neighborhood was against the other. It's like we're living in our own war that we couldn't get out of until some hippie takes over and says, "Peace not war!"

We got to my house and I made Dallas leave because my dad was home. He kissed me before leaving and it was like being in heaven for a second of my life. I went inside; finally home, not that I should be excited about that or anything. Both Dad and Mom were already home, sitting in the living room reading the paper. I didn't bother to say hello and went upstairs. Travis was in his room, on the phone. I stood in the doorway, watching him, he was obviously talking to a girl because his laugh was fake and he was pacing. That's what he did when he was nervous or talking to a girl. He hung up and sighed. He turned and saw me standing in the doorway and he jumped, not expecting to see me there.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"I wasn't talking to a girl." He lied.

"Travis, you were doing that fake laugh thing. Anyone could tell you were talking to a girl."

"Okay, yeah, her name is Cynthia. I'm meeting her here in a few minutes. I'm gonna wait for her outside."

"You mean she's coming to pick you up?" I asked, strangely bothered by the fact that he was going to make his girlfriend come pick him up.

"Nah, my friends are picking me up and then we are going to get her." He explained and walked out before I could ask any more questions. He seemed angry with me, aggravated. I walked back to my room, where I looked out the window to see what Travis was really doing. He was standing there facing away from our house. He then turned and faced the house across the street from us and all I could see was the cigarette in his mouth. My mouth dropped open. I never thought in a million years that Travis would ever smoke. I ran outside to catch him before his friends did, if they were even coming.

"What are you doing?" I pulled the cigarette from his mouth and put it out, smashing it on the ground.

"Waiting for my friends, what're you doing?" He was even more aggravated with me now.

"Travis, what happens when Dad sees you?" I was making sure that he wouldn't get into any trouble.

"He already knows, so don't worry about it. Look, I did lie to you about Cynthia. She doesn't want to go out with me. Nobody is coming to get me. I just needed to come out here and calm myself. Why are you so worried if I smoke, all your friends do it?" He said.

"I can tell them all I want but it won't stop them, but you're my brother and you might actually listen to me." I explained.

"Well, too bad because I ain't going to listen to you this time." He went back inside. I decided to leave him alone; it was probably what he wanted all this time. I went back inside too. Mom and Dad were in the exact same position they were in when I came home. Ignoring them I went back upstairs.


	16. Taking Control

Dallas and I have been dating for about a week and it's been the greatest week ever. People did question my taste in guys, but what they were really saying was, "Why in the world are you dating Dallas Winston?" I didn't care though, I liked Dallas and he liked me, so that was all that really mattered.

"So you and Dallas are like a thing now." Two-Bit asked, while we were waiting for everyone else at lunch.

"Yeah, why are you jealous?" I joked.

"No I'm not jealous, besides I've got my own girl. Her name is Cindy." Two-Bit said. I knew he meant it when he said he wasn't jealous. Everyone else came over and when Dallas did, he kissed me. Then Soda came over with Sandy at his side. Sandy kissed Soda after seeing Dallas kiss me. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. I had a nice lunch ignoring Sandy but not talking to Soda was hard for me. Near the end of lunch, Soda pulled me to the side and said he wanted to talk.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I wanna talk about Sandy." He started.

"I don't." I was being smart with him.

"Come on, Typhani, you and Sandy were best friends for a week and then you just stopped. What happened between the two of you?" Soda asked.

"I got mad at her because she agreed to go out with you." I was embarrassed to say that because it brought back the memory of the time Soda found out I liked him.

"Oh, look, Typhani I didn't ask her out to hurt you. I just really like her too." Soda said.

"Wait, too? What do you mean you really like her _too_?" But Soda left before he could answer my question. What did he mean he really likes her too? Who else did he like besides Sandy? It was just another unanswered question floating around in my head. I walked back to the table. Soda wasn't there when I got back; he probably left for work. Sandy left too, thank goodness.

At the end of school I waited for Dallas. He was going to walk me home and then we were just going to hang out at my house until my dad got home. Ever since we started dating, Dallas has been staying out of trouble. I was fine with it and was actually happy that he was being good because of me. Dallas was like a picture, all you can say about him is 'amazing' or 'beautiful' but then there's another thousand words that describe him but you just can't say. He really changed, he's become more of a gentlemen. It was hard to get used to for the first couple of days but then it became routine.

Every time he saw me he would kiss me, not that I minded. We started our walk home and watched people stare at us, pick fights with the other gangs, and friends meet up with one another. There was one fight going on between a Soc and a Greaser but I wasn't sure what it was about. Dallas wanted to join in but I wouldn't let him.

We got to my house and nobody was home, that was a good thing. We went right to my room to do homework, well my homework at least. I encouraged Dallas to at least try to do his homework but he couldn't even figure out the simple grade school math problems. It was driving me crazy because he wouldn't even try, he would just yell out numbers. So I gave up on him and just did my homework. Since he wasn't going to do his homework, I did it for him.

When I finished all the homework, we just talked. I guess we were so caught up in conversion, I didn't even realize what time it was. He kissed me again and when we parted my dad was standing in the doorway.

"What're you two doing? Typhani, I thought I told you none of friends were allowed in your room?" My dad was gonna kill me.

"Dad we were just talking." I said; which we really were and he only kissed me once.

"Yes, you guys were just talking. Are you guys dating now?" Something really bad was going to happen, I could just tell.

"Yeah, we've been dating for the past week." I explained.

"Break up with her right now." Dad demanded.

"Dad, you can't make him do that!" I shouted.

"Typhani, it's okay, I'll just go." Dallas walked toward the window.

"Go out the door boy!" Dad jerked his thumb toward the door.

"Bye." Dallas kissed my cheek.

"Stay away from my daughter." I sat back on my bed and began to cry. "What are thinking going out with Dallas Winston?"

"Maybe I was thinking I liked him." I said.

"Typhani, I've told you a thousand times not to be their friend and as long as you live under my roof, you will follow my rules. So when you live in your own house, you can make and follow your own rules." Dad said sternly.

"Fine, that's what I'll do then. I'll live in my own house and make my own rules because living here ain't making me any happier." I argued.

"If that's what you want, that's what you get. I'll tell your mother and we can find you a new home." Dad wasn't even joking about me moving, he was dead serious. After a while, it was beginning to hit me that I was moving out of my parent's house at age sixteen.

"What am I doing? I can't live on my own." I said to myself.

"Typhani, this is what you really want? Honey, you're only sixteen." Mom interrupted my argument with myself.

"Well living here isn't making me any happier. I have to do something."

"One month, then tell me how it is living on your own." Mom made me promise.

"One month, then I'll let you know how I am." I promised her.

For the next three days my parents and I looked for a house I could live in. I chose a house closer to the north side of Tulsa but still technically on the south side. It was how things were supposed to be, Socs in the south and Greasers in the north and that was one rule everyone followed, including Dallas. But it was close enough to the border that it was typical for a Greaser to cross the line. I wasn't going to tell my friends about me moving until it was for sure and I had a house. So now was the time to tell them.

"Well about two weeks ago, I got in a fight with my dad about dating Dallas but long story short, I'm moving out of my parent's house."

"You're going to live by yourself?" Two-Bit asked.

"No, I was thinking I could ask Cherry Valance or Casey Linnhall if they wanted to live here. And no you can't live with me. My dad said if I was going to live with someone, it had to be a girl."

"Oh, now you decide to listen to your dad." Two-Bit complained.

"If I wanna live on my own, that's one rule I have to follow. You can come and visit me, though." I offered.

"Alright, because I'm gonna need to crash here when Hannah gets on my nerves." Two-Bit said.

"I don't care what you do, you just can't live there." I demanded.

"When do we get to see your new house?" Steve asked.

"You can see it right now but nothing's inside yet." I offered.

"Sure." They all agreed. I told them we could walk from here (here being Soda's house), so that's what we did. I was so excited to show them my new house, I had butterflies. We got to the house in about five minutes. I pulled the key from my pocket and let them all inside. I walked in after them and saw all my furniture inside.

"You don't look like you know why there's furniture in here." Two-Bit guessed from my facial expression.

"But I do." Someone said; I didn't know who.

"Ahhh!" We all screamed at once. "Dad?"

"I moved all your furniture in for you. It's the least I could do."

"Thank you, you can go now." I walked him to the door.

"My pleasure." He smirked.

"Bye Dad." I was about to close the door when he had one last thing to say, "Are you sure about this?"

"One hundred percent positive." I reassured him.

"That was kinda weird." Two-Bit said, relieved that my dad was gone. We all went to the living room to watch TV. Some sat on the couch, including me, and the others sat around the couch and on the floor. I got hungry, so I went to the kitchen to search for something to eat. Surprisingly, the fridge was filled with food. I don't know what my dad was trying to prove to me or trying to make things better but it wasn't gonna work. What he made Dallas do was wrong and his consequence was losing me. But it was okay because Dallas doesn't hate me, he understands.

It was getting late and all the guys were still at my house. I made them leave and they did without any questions. They were dragging their way to the door from lack of sleep. I didn't even bother to say good-bye because I knew I wouldn't get anything out of them. I just went right to bed.

The next morning was the best ever; I had it all to myself. The house was quiet and there was no one here to bug me. Since it was just so peaceful, I didn't even sleep in, just so I could enjoy the perfect morning. I was in the kitchen making breakfast and watching TV when Ponyboy came running in screaming my name.

"What do you want?" I groaned; my morning ruined. I came out to the living room to see what he wanted.

"Steve is getting beat up by some Soc. You got to stop him!" Pony said.

"Why can't you do it?" I complained since my morning had been ruined.

"He doesn't want to listen to a thirteen year old kid." I followed Pony to where ever Steve was.

"Hey! He—Ashton?" I was taken by surprise when I found out Ashton was the one that jumped Steve.

"Well Greaser, you're lucky your little friend came before any of mine did." Ashton said. "So, what are you doing later Typhani?" Ashton came toward me.

"Nothing with you that's for sure." I said. I heard a car drive by but it stopped where we were.

"Well, what's going on here? I got a call from someone saying there was a fight here. So I'm gonna have to take the four of you down to the station for questioning." I knew this officer. His name is Ron and he went to school with my dad and they joined the police academy together. He went to his car and radioed for back-up.

When back-up did arrive, we were split up. I was unfortunately lucky enough to ride with Ashton, ugh, and Pony and Steve were together. Ashton and I went in Ron's car and the other two went in the other car.

"Well I didn't think this would be the place I'd see you again Miss Taylor." Ron said.

"Ron, I didn't do anything, you can't let my dad see me here." I begged.

"Sorry baby, I gotta let him know that I brought people in for questioning, but I believe you didn't do anything. But you, Ashton, have got to stop jumping people. I know you were and I'm not letting you slide today." Ron warned. I sighed and slumped against the seat.

We got to the station. I was regretting every decision I made this morning because when my dad finds me here, he was going to kill me. Ron lead the four of us into a room with one light, I figured it was the room for questioning.

"You will all get your turn to talk, so just keep your pants on." He was mainly speaking to Steve. "Ladies first, so gentlemen if you could leave the room and sit in those chairs out there. Have a seat right here and tell me what happened." Before I spoke my dad came in. "Ah, chief, um, I'm questioning a few kids about some suspicious activity."

"Go ahead, tell us what happen." Dad said.

"I was at home making breakfast and watching TV, when Ponyboy came running in and telling me that Steve was getting beat by some Soc, Ashton. I told Pony to get Ashton to tell him to stop himself but he only said that he wasn't going to listen to a thirteen-year-old kid. So I went with Ponyboy to stop Ashton. He did stop when I told him to. Then the fuzz came." Even as a girl I used the lingo the guys used.

"Alright, if I don't hear the same thing from the other boys you will be in a whole heap of trouble." Dad warned. Ron brought Pony in before I left so we wouldn't communicate with one another to get out of trouble. Once he was in, I was out. I took Pony's seat out by Steve and Ashton.

Hours went by before the debriefing was over. Everyone had their turn in the questioning room and when everyone was done, we all went in.

"Okay, the stories were roughly the same and everyone is clean but Mr. Carter who will serve time in jail for continuously jumping innocent civilians." He pointed to Steve to clarify the "innocent civilian."

"Innocent… yeah right." Ashton hissed under his breath. Dad escorted him out and Ron dismissed us three. Before leaving the station my dad came out to talk to me.

"Look, I never want to see you here again besides visiting me." Dad warned.

"Dad it wasn't my choice to come here and I didn't even do anything wrong." I complained.

"I know you didn't but I don't want to see you here under any circumstances."

"I promise I won't have a problem staying away from here even if it's visiting." I walked away with Steve and Pony. The station was in the middle of town and pretty far from where we lived. We went back inside to borrow the phone and give a call to someone to come and pick us up. It had to be someone other than Darry because he'd be mad if he found out about Ponyboy being hauled in. So we called Two-Bit who was on his lazy butt doing nothing but eating and watching TV.

It took him almost fifteen minutes to get down to the station when it should have only taken him about five minutes. That's Two-Bit for you, lazy and not willing to do anything for anyone. When he did arrive he took us back to his place once again too lazy to takes us anywhere else. It was fine though. Pony didn't want to deal with Darry, Steve needed somewhere to crash, and I that's where I ended up.

Steve and I raided their fridge and bugged Hannah, Two-Bit's sister, until she got so annoyed she had to leave. She just walked across the street to her friend's house. Close enough to walk, Pony, Steve, and I walked each other home. Steve was the first to go home and Pony and I just stayed at his house. Darry came home real late so Pony didn't have to deal with him tonight but tomorrow would be messy. I spent the night on the couch and woke up early for school. I finally realized that I had been wearing my pajamas this whole time, from the police station to the Curtis house. I borrowed one of Soda's shirts and jeans. Surprisingly the jeans fit perfectly but the shirt was a little big. I was used to dressing in jeans and a t-shirt and people I went to school with were used to it too. Soda didn't know I was borrowing his clothes because he left early for work.

Steve was taking us all to school today, illegally squeezing us all in his car. I was lucky enough to sit in the front with no one seated between Steve and me. Steve noticed I wasn't wearing my regular attire.

"Get dressed in the dark this morning?' Steve joked.

"I was in my pajamas all day yesterday and I slept over at Pony's house last night so I didn't have any other clothes." I explained.

Today for lunch we were going to Soda. We were meeting him at the local pizza parlor where we could get free pizza from the manager, Jill. She was good friends with Soda's parents.


	17. Where I Was

Summers were hot and muggy. The heat kept us from doing anything outdoors or even doing anything at all. The worst part of it all was that Sandy was with us all the time. Luckily, Evie and Two-Bit's many blondes would come over too, so I had them to talk to. We played football when the days got cooler and at night the boys were all up to no good. Dallas was in jail for a reason I was not sure of and I was currently at the Curtis house making up homework I never did. I was trying to get Soda to help me but he didn't even want to try. I wasn't getting much done because Soda and I were having so much fun plus most of the gang was there. It was good because the two of us haven't spent this kind of time together in such a long time because of Sandy. Darry walked outside and back inside and yelled for everybody to come help him with some Socs near by jumping Ponyboy. I had strict rules, from my friends, to stay away from fights.

They were out there for at least half an hour, leaving me inside, alone, with nothing to do but the homework sitting in front of me. I looked outside for a second and saw that everyone was still out there, including Dallas, he must have gotten out of jail early. I kept working on my homework until Darry and Soda came back inside. Soda joined me at the table again and we started right where we finished.

"Ponyboy you got homework." Darry said, forcing Pony to come inside. Pony said hi to me and went right to his room to do his homework.

"Jeez, Darry, it's not like he was never going to do it." I commented.

"I'll be the parent." Darry argued.

"Don't worry about him; he's always like that with Ponyboy." Soda said.

When Soda and Pony went to bed that was my sign to leave. I was happy to leave, only because I was tired myself. I came home and saw Steve sleeping on my couch. I put a blanket on top of him and accidentally woke him.

"Hey, I thought you'd never come home." He groaned.

"Sorry to wake you up. What're you doing here?" I asked.

"My old man kicked me out again for getting into a fight with the Socs. You don't mind do you?" He started picking up pillows that fell on the ground.

"No, you can stay here, it's totally fine." I left him be and went to my room for bed.

Steve was still sleeping when I woke up the next morning. He did wake up though when I started making pancakes for breakfast. We were hanging out all day until it was time for the game he was going to with Soda, Evie, and Sandy.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come to the game with us?" Steve asked before leaving.

"Hanging out with Sandy is not my idea of a good time." I said.

"Alright, see ya later." Steve walked out the door, waving good-bye. It wasn't the game I wasn't interested in, I would love to go; it was Sandy I didn't want to be with. I think what also really bugged me was the fact that Steve was right—when he said I better get Soda before someone snatches him from under my nose—I let Soda get snatched right from me because I wasn't ready to move on from Bobby. But most of my emotions were focused on Sandy, anger and disappointment.

I cleared my mind of Soda and Sandy, I let it go blank. Thinking nothing of hate and fights I've been in but of friends and falling in love. I smiled, knowing I couldn't get away from the bad past experiences, they've scarred my memory and will stay with me forever. Hate and fights were all that was out here in Tulsa, though.

I slowly started falling asleep and I got to the point where you fall asleep and wake up five minutes later and not realize what just happened. It wasn't a five minute nap though, it was a nap that lasted a couple hours or until two o' clock in the morning. I tried to fall back asleep but I just wasn't tired anymore. I went to the living room to watch some TV. I flipped on the TV and saw the black and white static come on. Nothing was ever on at two o' clock in the morning. I turned the TV back off and laid there on the couch for a little bit. Falling asleep again, the phone woke me up before closing my eyes.

Typhani: Hello?

Darry: Have you seen Ponyboy or Johnny?

Typhani: Who is this?

Darry: It's Darry.

Typhani: I haven't seen them. Bye Darry.

Darry: Yeah, bye.

He hung up when I hinted I was tired and didn't want to talk. I could tell by his voice he wasn't in a very good mood. I went back to the couch and fell asleep.

_I am all alone, I can't find anyone. I am scared, afraid that I have no one to comfort me. I've looked in every house and found no one. There is one last house that hasn't been checked. The door creaked open and no one was to be found. I am not giving up hope. I continued walking through the house. What was that? A noise was made from a corner. It sounded like crying. I walked toward the sound. I found a little girl crying in a corner holding her knees; the little girl… looked like me. It was me as a little girl. I took her by the hand and said, "It'll be okay." This time I was really talking to myself. She followed me outside and I started seeing everything. My past was being played right in front of my eyes. "You can't do this to us. You're ruining us. You gotta stop." The young me said to me. Okay? So she was some sort of message saying: Knock it off before something really bad happens! I guess I had to get my act together and figure some things out. _

"Wake up!" Steve was shaking me. "We gotta get to school in like ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll go change." I yawned.

"Be fast!" He yelled as I ran to my room.

I came out five minutes later and Steve pulled me to the car. He was driving pretty fast for someone who didn't want a ticket. Luckily, he got us to the school without us being killed but we weren't on time. Our first class was together, math. Mr. Tam wasn't the best teacher and didn't really notice if you were there or not. Walking around school you still needed to be sneaky because some teachers walked around campus watching for wanderers like Steve and I right now. I thought Steve was behind me, watching our back, but I guess not because we were caught.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" The man said. "Mr. Steve Randle and Ms. Typhani Taylor, you both can join me in detention after school. Now go to class!" The man was just another teacher and no one I feared but if you missed detention, they'll hunt you down. Steve and I continued making our way to math class. Whenever the door opens, people always stare at those walking through the door and that's what happened when Steve and I walked in. We took our seats and Mr. Tam didn't even know we were never there. The teacher turned and gave me that goofy hello face. I smiled back.

Detention was more than I thought it would be. Steve and I were not alone. There was a couple of Socs and Sandy Mason, the girlfriend of my best friend, Sodapop Curtis. Steve and I were negotiating whether to approach her or not. We decided not to, leave her be. When detention was over, we right to Soda's house, only to find out that Sandy came too. She gave us the dirtiest look ever, saying "Don't say anything to Soda." I avoided Sandy all afternoon or at least for the time she was there. When she did leave though, Soda and Darry had some very bad news to us.

"Ponyboy and Johnny ran away last night. No one knows where they are and, uh, do you know anything?" Soda said. Dallas walked in on the wrong moment and we all looked at him when he came in.

"What?" Dallas said, confused of what was happening.

"Pony and Johnny ran away, do you know anything about it?" I asked.

"Nah, I don't know anything." Dallas walked away. I got up and followed him.

"You're hiding something, what do know?" I interrogated him.

"If I knew something, wouldn't I tell you?" He shot back at me.

"No, you wouldn't tell me." I said to him, shaking my head.

"Okay, I'm still not telling you where they are." He walked away again. I walked back to the couch and didn't mention that Dallas might know where they are.

"He'll come back, he couldn't stay away forever. But why did they run away?" I asked.

"Darry hit Ponyboy." Disappointment was in Soda's voice when he spoke and Darry's face was shameful. I left without saying another word.

Afterschool, Steve, Two-Bit, and I all had detention. Steve and I were late again and Two-Bit was caught for cutting class. Sandy was in detention again, too. This time I was going to approach Sandy. I got up and walked up to her.

"How come you're in detention?" I asked. "I'm in because I've been late to school."

"That's none of your concern." She snapped.

"Ah, c'mon, I told you why I was in."

"That's not as bad as what I did. And besides I didn't promise I would tell you if you told me." She sighed.

"What'd you do?" There was a long pause. I got up to leave, but then she spoke. "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anybody."

"I won't tell." That was no guarantee.

She whispered it into my ear, "I'm in because I've been cutting school. I'm pregnant and not with Soda's baby." She leaned away. I had nothing left to say because the shock on my face said enough. I walked back over to Two-Bit and Steve.

"What'd she say?" Two-Bit asked. Sandy turned around and looked at me.

"Nothing, girl stuff." I lied.

"Uh, I don't wanna know anymore." They both complained.

Detention was over around four and we all went to the Curtis house, like always. I had the same shocked expression on my face. I was gonna follow through and not tell anyone, especially Soda, he doesn't deserve to let his heart be broken, not yet at least and not by me. I sat in the car for awhile after the other two got out. I slowly stepped out of the car and Soda stepped in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"You didn't come out here to ask me that did you?"

"No you just look sad." He was genuinely concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, what's up with you?"

"I have something big to tell you. I'm gonna marry Sandy." He cheered. Now I had to tell him.

"Sandy's pregnant!" I shouted only loud enough for him to hear.

"I cannot believe you would stoop that low just to keep me from marrying Sandy." Soda complained and marched right back into the house. I followed him in and yelled, "Soda, I wouldn't lie to you about this."

"You would when it comes to Sandy. I know you like me but I wanna marry Sandy not you." The room fell silent. Two-Bit and Steve were staring at each other, they got up and went to the kitchen. Soda sighed and went to his room. I watched him walk away. I was recalling the time Soda said, "I just like her too." I guess that _too _wasn't for me, he didn't like me and Sandy. It was Sandy and some other girl. Steve came back out and caught me before I collapsed from pain.

"He didn't mean it. I know he didn't." I sat me on the couch and I cried on his shoulder. "Let's take you home."

"No, no, I'm gonna go see Dallas." I got up and wiped the tears away, you never cry in front of Dallas.

"Alright." Steve let me go. The guys were pretty protective to let me go out when I was upset. They were only afraid that I'd go out and do something stupid. Dallas' house was only a five minute walk, which would give me time to cool down.

We all left the front door open for anybody to come in when they needed somewhere to stay but sometimes barging in wasn't something you should do. Steve learned that from Two-Bit. He went right in without knocking and interrupted Two-Bit making out with his girlfriend and those kinda things you just don't wanna see. Any who, I went on my way to Dallas' house and barged right it. I wasn't thinking straight due to the last incident at Soda's house earlier.

"What're you doing here?" Jack, Dallas' father, got up out of his chair and yelled.

"I'm here to see Dallas." My heart was pounding.

"Nobody invited you here to see Dallas." He said. Dallas came out and pushed me outside.

"Don't ever come to my house." He said when we were outside. Dallas was only wearing a white tank top—or a wife beater, but I didn't like to call it that—and blue jeans. "Why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here." I said.

"Do you need money?" I rolled my eyes at his comment. He knew I was someone who didn't need money.

"Where are Johnny and Ponyboy?" I yelled in his face.

"I told you I wasn't going to tell you."

"Why not?" I sighed, losing hope that they will never come back.

"Because you will go and find them and bring them here and Johnny will be charged with manslaughter." Dallas explained.

"Manslaughter! What did Johnny do?" I shouted. He covered my mouth and shushed me.

"He killed a Soc. Here I'll tell you what happened. Let me put a shirt on." Dallas walked back inside. Dallas' side of the neighborhood was the poor, cheap houses. It was kinda eerie in a way. I rarely ever came over here. I normally just called him and told him to come to my place. When he came back out, he led me forward away from his house.

"I was over at Buck's house and Pony and Johnny come by. They came right out and said that Johnny killed a Soc and that they didn't know what to do. They needed my help because they knew no one else would help them. I brought them upstairs and gave them fifty bucks," He stopped, looked around and whispered in my ear, "and a gun." I looked at him like he was crazy, and he was. "I told them to go on a freight train to Windrixville, about forty-five minutes away. I told them I'd go up there and check on them when things cooled down over here." We walked in silence for a little while and then Dallas spoke again, "So what was wrong with you earlier?"

"What was wrong with me?" I was confused, not sure what he was talking about.

"Earlier you didn't look so happy, did something happen before hand? That's what I mean." He explained.

My mind shot back to the incident from earlier today. I had a hard to speaking of it at first but I got over my fear and told Dallas, besides he told me what happened to Pony and Johnny. "Earlier I told Soda something about Sandy, not good news, and he got real upset and he said 'I know you like me and all but I wanna marry Sandy not you' and that completely torn my heart in two. Steve told me he didn't mean it but I don't know if I should believe him or not." Dallas pulled me in for a hug; a real, authentic, genuine hug. This hug shouted more words than any other hug I've gotten from him. He really meant it this time; he was actually trying to make me feel better, console me. I had to process the thought that Dallas was hugging me, and then I hugged him back and dug my face into his chest, beginning to cry again. Then I heard a car pull up beside us.


	18. Surprises

"Dallas Winston, you need to come with me down to the station for some questioning." It was a police officer that had pulled up beside us. It was kinda awkward because he pulled up right in the middle of our perfect hug.

"For what? I didn't do anything!" He complained, letting go of me.

"We feel you have a part in hit-a-run that happened earlier this week. It was a couple of young boys. You need to come with me now." All I could think was that Dallas was being hauled into the station because of what Pony and Johnny did. It fit the officer's story perfectly. So Dallas left me here, not that it was fault, and there was nowhere near that I could go. Luckily, Darry was driving home and saw me.

"What're you doing by yourself?"

"Some police officer came by and took Dallas to the station for questioning. I was with him but… yeah." I said.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride back to my place." I got in the car without thinking.

"Um, Darry can you take me to my house?" I asked before he got too far.

"Yeah, did something happen between you and Soda?" He turned around with concern on his face. I like how he just suspected that the problem was between me and Soda.

"Um, yeah, I don't wanna talk about it right now. Soda can tell you if he wants; I don't really care." I sighed.

"Alright. Will I not be seeing you for a while?" What he really meant was: is this fight bad enough that he won't see me for a while because Soda and I keep a distance from each other when we get in a fight.

"I don't know. I didn't mean to hurt him; he just took it the wrong way. I was trying to keep him from making a big mistake." I thought about what I just said, saying too much.

"Wait, wait, wait; now you have to tell me what's going on because I'm really confused."

"Soda told me he is going to marry Sandy and today I found out she was pregnant." Darry slammed down on the brake and I flew forward, stopping myself by putting my hand on the dashboard.

"So now Soda's gonna be a father at sixteen?" Darry asked beginning to move again.

"No, it's not Soda's baby. Anyway, he got real defensive and said he knows I like him but he doesn't want to marry me, he wants to marry Sandy." I murmured. I was beginning to get real sad and not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"He said that to you?" I nodded in response. "I'll talk to him because I know he doesn't mean that at all." We ended the conversation.

We got to my house and Darry followed me inside. I ignored him for awhile but then he spoke again, "Typhani, he likes you, like really, really likes you."

"Then why did he ask Sandy out first?"

"He was afraid of risking your friendship. When you went out with Bobby, he was… mad, upset that you would go out with Bobby first."

"So we're kinda in the same position. Well, now we're even, I guess. I just want things to be okay between us." I moaned.

"I'll make sure things are okay." Darry assured me. He left, leaving me at my house, alone. I couldn't think of anything else to do but cry. So I went to my room to do just that, cry. I cried myself to sleep that night.

Next thing I knew I found myself at the Curtis house. I couldn't stay away. Everyone was there and we were trying to get Dallas to tell us where Pony and Johnny were. Of course, I already but Dallas would kill me if I said anything.

"I don't know where they are. I don't know why you think I know where they are." Dallas said. He was such a natural liar.

"Dal, c'mon, whatdya think we're gonna do? Turn you into the police?" Soda snapped.

"Well, I will say that I told the fuzz they were in Texas." All of a sudden Two-Bit got up and moved toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Texas." He said. He had a serious look and he was legitimately gonna find his way to Texas to search for Johnny and Pony.

"What? Two-Bit they are not in Texas. Dallas, will you just tell them where they are?" I said.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Then don't tell us but give this to Ponyboy." Soda gave Dallas a note. They all knew Dallas knew where Johnny and Pony were. It was the kinda thing he did.

"I don't know where they are." I slapped Dallas in the face for being stubborn. He gave me the death-stare.

"Just give it to him." I wasn't afraid of Dallas. I knew he would never try to hurt me, again. He walked out in an angry rage.

At school again and it was Wednesday and it was Soda's day to come to our school but I don't think he was gonna come anymore. If he and Sandy did get married, I was done for. Soda was part of the reason I am still alive right now, what would happen to me now that Soda was no longer in arm's reach. Today was the day Sodapop Curtis got down on one knee for Sandy Mason but all I wished was that she would tell him about her little incident and I would get Soda back, not like he was ever mine to begin with.

It seemed as if Sandy and Soda were haunting me because it seemed like I saw them everywhere. I could just see it now, Soda waiting at the altar for his beautiful wife that cheated on him. I didn't want to make anything worse between Soda and I, so I couldn't say anything more to Soda about Sandy, which would wreck everything! It's hard to love someone you can't have.

Surprisingly, Soda didn't come to our school for lunch but then Sandy wasn't at school either. Something suspicious was going on. And unfortunately, Steve couldn't stop talking about them getting married, so the thought never left my mind.

"I cannot believe Soda is gonna marry her. I didn't actually believe he loved her that much." Steve kept talking but I wasn't paying any attention. I just kept thinking about me losing Soda and what in the world I was supposed to do when I was officially replaced by Sandy.

"Are you even listening to me?" Steve interrupted my thoughts.

"No, but I am now, what?" I said.

"Aren't you concerned about Soda?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do now, he's proposing to her _today!_ It's too late." I complained. I got up and left. I didn't know where I was going but I was leaving, tired of hearing about Sodapop. Steve, unfortunately, couldn't let it go and continued to drone on about Soda.

"Look, shut up about Soda! You can't do anything and _I_ especially can't do anything!" I yelled.

"I thought Soda was your favorite subject to talk about?" Steve joked and I rolled my eyes. I admit it, yes, talking about Soda gives me goose bumps, but I can't talk about Soda anymore without feeling guilty. I had to get used to not having Soda around as much as I'd like, only because Sandy will steal him away from seeing any of his friends, or just me.

The plan was to go to Soda's house after he proposed and she said yes, we would all come to celebrate. Well, I guess it's not that exciting for me but I would be supportive and come to celebrate. First, Soda would have to call us all to give us the "good" news because he was getting the whole house to himself.

I was waiting by the phone, hoping, the call would say she said no. If what she told me was true, she probably would say no but who could say _no _to Sodapop Curtis. Soda was different from any other guy in town and almost _every _girl fell in love with him, or just his handsome face. But I know for a fact that none of those girls ever fell as hard as I did. The phone rang. I was quick to answer it.

Typhani: Hello?

Soda: She said yes.

Typhani: Congratulations.

Soda and I could both tell that I wasn't really _that _happy that she had said yes. It's surprising but true, Soda was very picky about girls and we all thought he would be the last to get married; now he's the first. I laughed to myself, remembering that I made a deal with Dallas that I wouldn't get married to Soda and I was right, he owes me ten bucks. I got up off the couch and made my way to my car.

I was the first person to arrive. Soda was on the couch with his head buried in his hands. I was confused for a moment, wondering why he looked so depressed for someone who is getting married. I spoke to break the awkward silence. He jumped when he first heard my voice.

"You look so depressed for someone who is getting married." I commented.

"She said no." He looked up at me.

"But you said she said yes." Now I was really confused. Why would Soda lie about what she had said?

"I lied so you'd come over."

"I would've come no matter what." I said.

"I know."

"Soda, I'm sorry—"

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm the one to be sorry. You told me she was pregnant and I didn't want to believe you because I loved her." I noticed he said _loved _her. He no longer loves her, I guess. I had to smile, but I wiped the smile off my face. I went to go sit next to him and I leaned my head on his shoulder. He hugged me and I could feel my shirt getting wet because he was crying.

"I asked her yesterday if she would ever consider marrying me and she said she would. Then I asked her for real today and she said no and that her parents would never let their daughter marry a sixteen-year-old kid." He said.

"She got your hopes up didn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah and now she's completely leaving me." He looked at me and continued, "She's moving to Florida to live with her grandmother and raise her baby." I hugged him one more time before everyone else came in.

"Woo hoo!" They all screamed. They all stopped though seeing Soda and I hugging. "Whoa…" Soda and I let go and then it was silent.

"She said no." Soda said.

"But—you said… she said yes." They were all confused so Steve spoke for all of them.

"I know what I said; I just couldn't say it yet." Soda was down crying but anger and shock was still left in his system.

"Well, then you moved on pretty fast." Two-Bit joked, pointing his fingers at both Soda and I. I threw a pillow at him and he dramatically fell back into Dallas, who I just noticed was there. Dallas dropped the cigarette that was in his hand and put it out. Darry came in and only said a few words before walking away, "Sorry it didn't work out, little buddy."

"Sorry." Everyone said and Soda got up and left. He walked out the front door and was gone. I didn't hear the car start so I figured he was going for a walk.

"You're so immature." I walked past Two-Bit and went out to catch up with Soda, but he was gone, nowhere in sight. I got outside and planned to look everywhere until I found him. I didn't want him depressed for the rest of his life because Sandy didn't love him as he expected. Of course, it started to rain. It took me about fifteen minutes to find him. He was just wandering.

"Soda! Soda!" I yelled and he turned around. He stopped when he realized it was me.

"What are you doing out here?" We were practically shouting at each other because the rain was so loud.

"Please, stop worrying about her. If you let her believe you'll give her a second chance, she will come back. Give the ones that actually love you a chance." I bit my lip, hoping he would get my hint. He leaned down and brought my face to his and kissed me. For a second, I couldn't feel the ground and couldn't tell where I was. This kiss had swept me off my feet. It took a second to realize what was going on and then I wrapped my arms around him. I had a perfect kiss in the rain. My heart dropped down to my stomach, I felt light-headed, and my fingers were intertwined with his soft, greasy hair. He released me but I held him around the neck. We smiled at each other. This moment was too good to be true. I couldn't believe that I actually kissed Sodapop Curtis. I felt a bit guilty but he kissed me, I didn't kiss him. What a cliché.

"Typhani, I'm sorry for everything I said the other day. It was never my intention to hurt you. The truth is… I like you too."

"Uh, Soda, maybe you should give it a couple days before dating again. You know?" I said.

"Or you can recover from shock." He joked. Soda has always known I liked him but he never joked around about it, but now that I know he likes me, it's okay to joke about it, I guess. "Okay, you're right, I'll give myself a couple of days and then I can date you."

"Ha ha. Let's wait for Ponyboy and Johnny to come back." I suggested. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me home or his home at least. Soda was not like others guys. He was understanding, sweet, handsome; not as much athletic as I may like or smart but he's perfect just the way he is. He has no desire to pick a fight with anyone unless he had a reason to. I knew him better than any other person because I've known him since grade school.

Soda and I agreed to keep the kiss a secret. We stayed outside until Steve got us a towel. I went to the bathroom to change into some of Soda's clothes that might fit. I didn't stay much longer after changing clothes, neither did Steve, Two-Bit, or Dallas. We all left around nine-thirty. This was the best night ever. I might actually get that chance with Soda I never thought I'd get. I had to tell someone what happened and when I can't go to my friends, I go to Travis. If Travis was to tell anyone, I'd be his friends and they could care less. I drove my car to my old house, where my parents, Max, and Travis still lived. I parked a few houses down so no one will see my car outside my house. I crawled through my window, which had the rock still between the window and lock to keep the window open. My room was empty. Everything that used to be in here was now back at my house. The door was closed, so I carefully opened it and closed it again. Travis' room was next to mine, so I didn't have to walk far.

Travis was sound asleep. He would be mad if I woke him but I couldn't keep this to myself anymore. I sat on the side of his bed and shook him a little. He moaned and turned towards me.

"Typhani? What're you doing here?" He was quiet, not to wake anyone.

"I have to tell you something I couldn't tell anyone else. I'll be fast; I just have to tell you."

"Go ahead, what is it?" He adjusted himself.

I hesitated to speak at first but then I just came out and said it, "I kissed Soda." I couldn't stop smiling. It might be weird for some people to tell their brother who they have a crush on and who you had your first kiss with but Travis was all I had and he cared. I didn't have a sister I could tell everything to and I never really had any girlfriends, so I turn to Travis to talk to. Travis and I have a very interesting relationship, nothing like any other brother and sister.

"Congratulations for you, your very first kiss." He smiled. I didn't say anything and tried not to make a face when he said 'very first kiss' but he figured something was up. "What?"

"That wasn't my first kiss." I admitted.

"Who did you have your first kiss with then?" He sat up.

"Uh, you don't know him." I lied.

"Was it Bobby?"

"No, I never kissed Bobby, just on the cheek." I said.

"Who else did you date?" He paused, thinking. Then he whispered to himself, "Dallas…" He looked at me. "You had your first kiss with Dallas Winston!"

"Maybe. Yes I did." I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I didn't panic, I mean, who would be up this late? "I've gotta go, I'll see ya later." I snuck back out of the house and into my car a few houses down. When I got home, I went right to bed.

The next day were all hanging out at the vacant lot. Soda came along just so he wouldn't be alone. Two-Bit and Darry were playing football and Dallas, Steve, Soda and I were just hanging out. Cherry pulled up in her little old sting ray, which takes nerve to do for her being a Soc. When she got out of the car, she showed no nerves, only confidence. She had something on her mind; I could see it on her face.

"Hey, guys. I wanted to talk to you about the fight tomorrow night." Darry and Two-Bit stopped playing football and came over to join the conversation. Cherry continued, "I feel that this whole mess is partly my fault. I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I will testify that it was self-defense and I'll help you out with the fight tomorrow, let you know what's up with them." I didn't say anything; I let the guys do the talking.

"Thanks, Cherry, that means a lot." Two-Bit thanked her. She was about to leave but Dallas went to go talk to her. I didn't hear what he was saying to her but it must've been bad because she was yelling and pushing him off of her. She left, leaving Dallas standing alone. He came back over to us.

"What did you say to her?" I asked defensively.

"I just asked her out and she told me to go…" He pointed down and laughed. Dallas must've been drunk before coming here.

"Why would it be okay to ask her out when her boyfriend was just killed?" I walked off in a huff. I drove back home. Cherry had just pulled up as I did.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Dallas." I apologized.

"It's fine." She smiled as if something was up.

"What? Do you like him or something?" I asked, following her inside.

"I don't know. There's just something about him." The good thing about Cherry was that she said things as they were. She didn't try to hide things or have a fit about secrets. That's something I liked about Cherry.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Dallas maybe a delinquent but he was different with me and I guess Cherry saw in him what I saw. I saw a side of him that people normally never see. Dallas was more than a delinquent; he sometimes could be a gentleman.

It was late in the afternoon and I didn't have much to do. I was enjoying the time to myself. I was lying on my bed, thinking about _everything. _My friends, my family, my whole life; I recalled that dream I had about seeing my past and it made me think of everything I've done, maybe I have created a bad life for myself, my father would say I did.

Casey made dinner and I was done in like ten minutes. I was in no rush to get anywhere but I wasn't in the mood to be with people, one of those leave-me-alone moods. The next morning, though, I was in a much better mood. Today felt like a good day, nothing could spoil my good mood.


	19. Stolen Lives

Later that night, I got a call from Soda:

Soda: Hey, Typhani, it's Soda. I'm at the hospital—

Typhani: What? Why are you at the hospital?

Soda: Pony and Johnny are back but Johnny is injured with third-degree burns and Dally burned his arm but he'll be okay.

Typhani: Is Johnny going to be okay?

Soda: I don't know yet. Darry, Pony, and I are here at the hospital waiting for the doctor to tell us what's up.

Typhani: Alright, I'll talk to you later then.

Soda: Okay, bye.

Typhani: Bye.

My heart was pounding now, afraid something bad might happen to Johnny. He had always said he wanted to kill himself because he's been so unhappy living with what his parents gave him. Pony said that he could come live with him but Johnny turned him down. Was this going to be the end of Johnny? I really hoped it wasn't. He was just too young to die now. Everybody knew that Dallas cared about Johnny and me more than anything. But with Johnny gone and no one for Dallas to care about, Dallas wouldn't take it the right way; he would just do something stupid.

I figured Pony would be home soon, so I decided to drive over to his house and see how he was. When I drove up to the house, I saw that the lights were off and it seemed like no one was home.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I yelled but no one answered. I sat down on the couch and fell asleep. I woke up, though, when the door opened and I could see Soda, Darry, and Pony walk in but Darry was actually carrying Pony because he was asleep.

"Go home and get some sleep and visit Johnny in the morning." Darry instructed. I followed his instructions and went home.

That next morning, the first thing I did when I woke up was go to visit Johnny and Dallas in the hospital. I had trouble with the nurse letting me in to see them but she gave in after yelling back and forth. I went to see Johnny first. He was on his front side lying down on the bed.

"Hey, Johnny, how ya doing?" I asked, walking in quietly.

"I've been better, I mean, I could do without lying here forever." He complained. I took a seat near where his head was.

"I'm sorry, Johnny, I could've stop the whole thing if I just went to come get you guys when Dallas told me where you guys were." I apologized.

"Nah, you did the right thing by not coming. I would've been charged with manslaughter and things would be a lot worse than they are now. You did the right thing and besides now I might actually have a chance to live." Johnny said.

"What did you do exactly?"

"Me and Pony were at the park and some Socs came over because we were hanging out with their girlfriends at the movies. They tried to drown Pony and they were gonna beat me up. But when he let me go, I stabbed him."

"Ah, Johnny, I'll let you get some sleep." I only left because I didn't know what to say to after he told me what happened.

"Will you come back later, keep me company?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll come back." All Johnny needed was a friend, someone to be there with him for his last living moments. I would be there even if I wasn't supposed to be. I went to a room down the hall to visit Dallas. When I came in I had a hospital gown thrown in my face.

"Should I even bother to open my eyes?" My eyes had closed when the gown hit me in face and then it fell to my arms.

"Hey! Taylor, how's it going? Throw that away for me, willya?" Dallas was very happy to see me, not like he had any reason to miss me. I mean, he saw me yesterday.

"Hi Dallas, how's that arm of yours?" I asked, taking a seat by the bed.

"Eh, it's alright, nothing too bad. How's Johnny?" He got real serious asking about Johnny.

"When I saw him he was doing okay." I was just staring down at my feet.

"You gotta cigarette? They won't let me smoke because they're checking on me every two seconds but with you here, they'll give us privacy."

I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and threw it at him. I didn't smoke but since the guys did smoke so often, I carried a pack with me. I was more of a gum chewer.

"I'm pretty hungry, Dallas. So I'm gonna got get something to eat and I'll come back later to see you." I said getting up out of the chair I was sitting in.

"Alright, I'll see ya later." Dallas said. I left and the nurse glared at me when I came out. I drove back home to have breakfast. I ate breakfast really fast and thought it was too soon to go back to the hospital. So I went to the gas station where Soda and Steve worked. They were not surprised to see me; I mean, I always come here when I have nothing else to do when I'm in a good mood.

"Hey, Typhani!" They both said when they saw me.

"Hey guys."

"Have you seen Johnny yet?" Most of us were more concerned about Johnny than Dallas because Dallas knows how to take care of himself and Johnny… well, not so much.

"Yeah, I think he's in physical pain more than mental pain." I said standing next to Soda, who was doing nothing. Steve was working on some car, like he always was doing.

"So, how's Pony?" I asked Soda.

"He's okay. He's hanging out with Two-Bit and visiting Johnny and Dal." He said.

"Dallas is so miserable there. They won't let him smoke and he has to wear that hideous hospital gown, but he took off the gown and I gave him a pack of cigarettes." I laughed.

"We'll get you later Greasers!" A car full of Socs yelled as they passed, Steve flipped them off.

"So that fight tonight… um, never mind."

"Don't worry about it Typhani, we'll be okay." Steve reassured me. I nodded in response.

I had stayed for a couple more hours and then left to go back and visit Johnny and Dallas. I started with Johnny because he needed the most comfort.

"Hey, Johnnycake, how you doing?" I asked.

"I'm okay, not any better than this morning. How about Pony? Have you seen him at all?" Johnny and Pony were the best of friends despite the age difference. Two-Bit always thought they were so close because they were both so quiet but friends are friends no matter what. They had always looked out for each other and cared for one another, nothing could tear the bond the two shared.

"Well, I went to his house yesterday night and they didn't get home until real late, so Darry told me go home. Pony was asleep when I was there but I'm sure he's just fine. I'll check on him later for ya but he'll come by to see you later, Soda told me."

Johnny and I talked for a while longer but it seemed that Johnny was getting worse. While he would talk, he would hold back pain and seem to hold his breath and release a sigh of relief. When I asked him if he was okay, he said it just hurt sometimes.

"I'm gonna try to talk to the doctor, get an update on you." I got up from the chair I was sitting in and left Johnny alone in his hospital room. I looked around the hall for someone doctor person I could speak to about Johnny's condition. A doctor had passed me and I stopped him.

"Excuse me; can I talk to a doctor helping with Johnny Cade?" I asked.

"Yes, right here." He smiled. He seemed friendly and willing to answer any questions I might have.

"Um, I just wanted an update on Johnny's condition." I said.

"Without getting technical about of it: I'm afraid he's not going to make it. He might have maybe one or two days left." He said but he knew it would hurt me and told me in a consoling tone. I brought my hands to my face and covered the tears. My breathing was heavy and the doctor sat me down on a nearby chair. He sat next to me and rubbed my back while consoling me, "It'll be okay; don't worry." He got up and went back to doing what he was doing. I wiped the tears away. I walked back to Johnny's room and decided not to tell him what I found out. I guess he heard me walk back in because he spoke again, "What'd the doc have to say?"

"I couldn't find one." I lied and it hurt even more to think about the death of Johnny.

"Uh, do you mind giving me some time to rest?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's totally fine." I turned around and walked down the hall to Dallas' room. I saw Tim Shepard come out of Dallas' room and he checked me out as I passed him, I rolled my eyes—men.

"Hey, Dallas." I said.

"Hey, Cur—Taylor, how's it going?" I stopped him before he could call me Curtis. He knew better than to call me that but Dallas never played by the rules.

"Good." My voice cracked as I spoke the lie. He looked at me funny and noticed that I was keeping something to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing, if I told you you'd go crazy." I said.

"Okay, don't tell. Shepard came by and showed me the paper." Dallas picked up the paper that was sitting next to him on his bed. He handed it to me. The first thing that caught my eye was the "Delinquent youths turn heroes". A laugh slipped out. I read the article below. It was all about Darry, Pony, and Soda; nothing mentioned about Dallas' police record. I stared at the pictures for a while and a laugh slipped my mouth while I looked at Pony's unnatural blonde hair.

"Man, I can't believe I have to miss that rumble tonight. I gotta find a way out of here. I ain't gonna let them fight without me." Dallas complained. Dallas was big on fighting and giving a Soc a good punch in the face. He's Dallas; he always finds a way out of trouble.

"Dallas Winston is a hero. Wow, never saw that one coming. The world has finally seen your good side." I laughed, only joking about Dallas being a hero.

"Ah, shut up! They didn't even mention what a disgrace I am." He laughed at his own stupidity.

"I gotta go, Two-Bit and Pony will come by later." I got up and just left. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to scream or yell in someone's face. I was not taking Johnny's death easily. I know he hasn't died yet but he will and I don't want that to happen. I got outside and didn't even bother to drive home. I started off toward nowhere, walking around downtown. I kicked a can that was on the ground. I kept kicking it until some old man picked it up from off the ground and said to me, "Pick up your trash, kid!" I just stared at him, didn't say a word.

I wasn't sure what time it was or really, where I was but I wasn't sure of anything right now. Actually, one thing I am sure about is that the boys were at the stupid rumble, fighting. Dallas wouldn't be there, well only if he didn't get out. It was getting pretty late and I was headed in the opposite direction of my house. I turned around when I got to a dead end and of course had nowhere to go after that fence.

After about a half an hour, I reached my house, but I didn't have the slightest intention of going inside. I walked back to the hospital. Another twenty minutes went by walking to the hospital. While I was walking up to Johnny's room, I ran into Dallas.

"Dallas, what's wrong?" I stopped him in his path.

"Johnny's dead." He sighed. My heart dropped and my eyes filled with tears. Dallas started to walk away again, but I stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I urged.

"I don't know; I just gotta get out of here."

"Well, where ever you're going, I know you're going to get yourself hurt. You're not only hurting yourself Dallas, you're hurting me too by leaving like this." He ignored what I said and left in a violent rage. I stood there for a second and processed my thoughts. I walked into Johnny's room. Pony was standing there in shock and Johnny lay quiet and peaceful. I sat down and laid my head on the bed, crying.

"I'm gonna need the two of you to leave the room, please." A nurse instructed. Pony listened and got out of there pretty fast. I sat there awhile longer, until the nurse had to pick me up and escort me out. I walked out of the hospital and headed toward the vacant lot. It seemed to be a quiet place to be, away from other people. I made a detour towards the Curtis house to see what was going on over there. When I got inside, nobody was there. So now I made my way to the vacant lot. The first thing I heard when getting there was a gunshot but only one. And there, right in front of my eyes were six boys, two of which were on the ground lying still on the hard floor. As I got closer, the boys became familiar, my boys. I ran now, reaching them in a few seconds. Pony and Dallas were the ones on the ground. Dallas was bleeding in new places of his body that I didn't see before, but Pony looked the same, no new wounds. I went right to Dallas, who seemed to be dead and he was. I kneeled down to the ground and started to remove Dallas' jacket, then someone spoke, "Typhani?" I looked up and saw my dad with his gun still in hand.

"Dad? Oh, my gosh, you killed him." I said. My father, the one who hated my friends more than anything, had killed my best friend.

"What did you want me to do? Save him because he's your friend? Typhani, keeping him alive is putting the whole town in danger. He's a criminal and he's been wanted for a long time. Now we have him and you're out of luck." He said angrily.

"So you'd sacrifice your own daughter's happiness for the town's safety?"

"Typhani, that's my job: to keep the town safe. I'm sorry—"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're sorry." I said sarcastically. I went back to taking off his jacket.

"Hey, hey, put those back, that's our evidence!" Another officer yelled at me.

"Evidence? The gun shot in the middle of his chest is your evidence!" I shot back at him. Then I took his necklace that he always wore and never took off. I kissed him; I kissed Dallas for the very last time. Two-Bit came over to me and picked me up and brought me away from Dallas. The officer that had yelled at me and my dad were arguing about me and others were picking up the dead body. Eventually the boys carefully picked up Pony—who I found out later got a concussion and passed out—and carried him home. I couldn't speak and I could hardly move. The tears continued falling from my eyes. I was breathing heavy and crying out loud. The boys literally had to push me back.

A tragic day. The death of two of my best friends: Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade. Truths were revealed that I did not want to know. I might have been in love with Dallas this whole time and now that he's gone I will never get another chance with him. And poor innocent Johnny didn't get to see what he wanted to see and do what he wanted to do.

It's hard to believe that they were actually gone. A part of me still felt as if they were here on earth with us still, just not next to me. It was like there was a war going on in my head over whether they were really gone; I just don't want to believe it. Now that Dallas was no longer in reach, I came to realize that I had loved him just as much as I did Soda and now we will never get a second chance. Every time something bad happens, it always seems that I could take the blame. I could have saved Johnny and Pony if I went to Windrixville and brought them home and that would have saved Dallas. Or when I talked to Dallas in the hallway of the hospital, I could I have stopped him from leaving but somehow things just didn't work out that way.

Steve drove me to Travis' house, on the other side of town. My dad most likely would go back to the station, so I wouldn't have to worry about him.

"Why am I taking you here?" Steve asked, it though he asked only to make conversation.

"He deserves to know." I mumbled. I said it kinda of spaced out though and not sure if I even said a complete sentence.

"Who deserves to know?"

"Travis; he deserves to know that Dallas… you know." I couldn't bear said the word, not even in my head.

I was too weak to climb up the side of the house, so I went right through the front door. Mom and Max jumped when I opened the door.

"Typhani, what are you doing here?" Mom asked.

"I gotta see Travis." I bolted upstairs. I was wearing Dallas' jacket and necklace.

"Typhani, I'm in my room." Travis yelled out loud enough for me to hear.

"It's Dallas…" That was all I had to say to make Travis' mouth dropped. Though Travis and Dallas haven't spoken since Dallas went to jail the first time, they would always care about each other. "He's dead." Travis fell to his bed and cried. I have never, in my whole life knowing Travis, seen him cry so hard. I sat beside him and comforted him by giving him the biggest hug ever. He hugged me back and laid his head on my shoulder. His tears dampened my clothes covering my shoulder. He pulled back and asked, "So, how did it happen?"

"I'm not quite sure what happened but Steve knows; he's right outside."

"Can he tell me?" Travis wiped his tears away so Steve wouldn't see that he was crying. I went to the window and tried softly yelling for Steve. He was waiting for me in his car.

"Do you mind if I throw this bouncy ball at him?" I asked, seeing a pink bouncy ball from the corner of my eye.

"Go ahead." Travis was standing now. I threw the ball and it hit the top of the car. Steve's head popped out the window and said, "What was that for?"

"Come up here; climb up the side." I motioned my hands just in case he couldn't quite hear me. He got out of his car and started his way up. The first thing Steve did when he got in up here was hug Travis. "I'm sorry; I know Dallas was your best friend." This hug changed something inside my brother and best friend; they did care about each other. Steve just wouldn't hug people because they're upset; he hugs them because he cares they're upset. My friends can say they hate Socs all they want but Travis will be one Soc they will never hate.

"So what happened to Dallas?" Travis asked, taking a seat on his bed again.

"Johnny died and Dallas didn't take that well. He robbed a store and then the police were after him. They surrounded him and he pulled a gun out. The only thing I don't know is if the gun was loaded. But it wouldn't have matter because the fuzz would have killed him either way. The worst part is... your dad killed him." Steve explained.

"Steve! Why did you tell him that?" I shouted.

"Why don't you guys just go home now?" Travis led us to the door and Steve and I snuck out. Steve drove me back to my house and he went home himself.

The next morning I woke up thinking everything that happened last night was just a dream but then reality hit; it hit me so hard that I fell back onto my pillow… and cried. The sad part was that only a few people would cry; some would grieve, but only a _few _would cry. People don't even take the time to find out who they really are. They label them by one action, whether it's bad or good. And as a Greaser, you're automatically labeled as a stupid, unwanted, worthless, juvenile delinquent. When we're walking down the street, people look down upon us. That's how my dad was. It was hard for me too because I am supposed to be a Soc but I stayed loyal to my friends and kinda became a Greaser.

There was no recognition for the death of Dallas and Johnny. They might have saved some kids from burning alive but nobody cared they died. Neither Dallas nor Johnny had a funeral. The six of us, plus Travis, went to visit the grave one time to keep from overdoing our pain, keeping from crying too much. I went a few times a day because being there next to the graves of Johnny and Dallas made them feel as if they were standing right next to me. They felt real to me only when I was standing next to a lifeless grave stone. Most of the surrounding graves were covered in flowers and had a beautiful epitaph recognizing their glory. Johnny and Dallas' graves said nothing but R.I.P. their names and their living years. I walked over to the Curtis parents' graves.

"What went wrong?" I said out loud to myself. Two days out of three hundred and sixty five took the lives of four very important people in my life; second parents, a life crush, and a best friend. "What happened? Everything this year just came crashing down because… you weren't here. You were everybody's mom and dad, everybody loved you, even my parents and they don't like anyone." I lollygagged back to my friends' grave and sat, leaning up against Johnny's grave stone. My mind drifted to some other world and I fell back into a deep sleep…

"Typhani!" Someone pulled me up by my arm and woke me up. I collapsed into the arms of the man, weak from sleep. "Are you an idiot? You were supposed to meet at my house three hours ago! C'mon…" It was Soda. It was a relief to see him, but I was always happy to see him. He helped me into the car and I buckled myself in. He spoke again when he got inside, "You can go back to sleep at my house. What were you doing falling asleep in the graveyard? You were supposed to be at my house three hours ago!"

"I was tired with depression. When did you start looking for me?" I asked. My head was nodding back and forth because I was weak and tired.

"Five minutes ago." Soda said, I could tell he felt guilty for waiting so long to look for me. He drove in silence. My head resting on his shoulder and my eyes would open and close because I was so tired. He helped me to his bedroom and lay me gently on the bed. He put a few blankets on me and kissed my forehead.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" I asked; my eyes closed.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch to watch over Pony." He whispered.

"Ah, Pony, I completely forgot about him! Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's okay, but he wishes he saw you today." Soda said and left the room.

In English the next day we were learning about Edgar Allen Poe. Our teacher, Mrs. Smith, assigned us a project to go along with it. She had us write an epitaph. It's a poem honoring a dead person. I thought it was ironic that we had to write an epitaph just as Dallas and Johnny died. I wrote mine without complaining, whining or attitude. I wrote one for both Johnny and Dallas:

_Dallas_

_A hood he may have been_

_Though a friend 'til the end_

_Yes, he lied, cheated, stole and swore_

_But that will be no more_

_He was gallant to his buddies_

_And a disgrace to the outside world_

_He earned what he got_

_And he got what he wanted._

_Winston_

_Johnny_

_Scared stiff_

_Afraid of stepping outside without getting beat up or made fun of_

_He had a scar on his cheek from a previous beat_

_And a permanent mark on his heart from all the hate_

_No one was there to love him but his friends_

_He was looking for a place to fit in, to belong_

_Sixteen years wasn't enough time to see and do everything he wanted to do._

_Cade_

Mrs. Smith was very impressed with my epitaphs, so she gave me extra credit for my effort and my creativity. She was proud and wanted to hang them on the wall. I didn't gloat in the spotlight; I accepted it and moved on. Well, moved on from my epitaph but not with my life. I was still caught up with the emptiness I was feeling with Johnny and Dallas. I may have gotten back into my groove of being good in school but that wasn't gonna change how I felt.

Dallas and Johnny were physically part of me. Without them things felt awkward and off balance. With Johnny I felt I had a sense of responsibility for him, making sure he was okay and had someone who can love him. Dallas' place in my life was my security blanket, Darry was too but he was more like the father figure I never had. I was like a second Johnny to Dallas. Dallas had a strange, unexplainable relationship with Johnny and me. He felt as if he had to watch over us and protect us. He didn't show that he cared greatly for us but inside, more than ever did Dallas Winston love. Love for Dallas was rare; he never really loved anyone besides Johnny and me. Any girlfriend he ever had was just someone he could get together with (if you know what I mean). It's gonna be a real long time before things feel normal. But then again, nothing out here in Tulsa is normal.


	20. Coping With Pain

Pony was sick for a couple of days and no one else was in a good mood. I spent most of the weekend at the Curtis house because Pony was so sick. I sat next to the couch where Pony lay and never left his side, not even to eat or drink or do anything really. I took care of him, filling his every need. He called for Soda a lot, sometimes Darry or his parents. If I did ever fall asleep, I would fall to the floor and someone would move me to the other couch. Two-Bit and Steve were there too. It was late Saturday night when Two-Bit confessed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Pony had a fever before the rumble and he made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone! It's all my fault that he got a concussion! I'm sorry!" Two-Bit cried. I was struck dumb when Two-Bit came out and said that. He just never felt sorry for anything, ever! We forgave him, though.

Pony never ate, drank, or moved for the time he was in bed. Everybody was so depressed and worried about Pony; we all practically lived in the Curtis house. When Monday came Steve, Two-Bit and I went to school. Both Darry and Soda stayed home with Pony, missing work. Right afterschool the three of us went right to the Curtis house, not even bothering to do our homework. I took my place right next to Pony on the floor again when I got to the house.

On Tuesday I had a math test I wasn't prepared for. I didn't bother to show any work, I just guessed on every single one. Afterschool was the same routine as Monday.

Pony stayed home and in bed for a week. In that same week, I was failing almost all the classes I was taking and lost interest in everything but Ponyboy. It was Monday and I was in Biology class. The teacher had been talking the whole period but I didn't comprehend any of it because I wasn't paying any attention. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Typhani, you have an answer?" Mr. Jones seemed excited to finally get something out of me.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could go to the bathroom." I said; a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, go ahead." I walked out and didn't go to the bathroom; I just went out for some fresh air. When I came back in everybody was up and walking around. Two girls came up to me and asked, "Do you wanna be in our group?"

"Um, sure, for what, though?" I asked as they pulled me halfway across the room.

"It's for a project Mr. Jones assigned us while you were gone." Great more work.

It was finally the last class of the day. Though it's only history—and not that fun—it was near the end of the day. I sat in class with my book open, my mind off in another world, and my heart broken. He had passed out a test that I completely forgot about. I stared down at it. I read the first question. Then I thought to myself: _Did we even learn about this guy? I don't remember _any _this._ I got up from my desk and went to the teacher.

"I can't take this test. I don't know anything." I bit my lip and tried to escape but Mr. Connors had one thing to say, "Well, maybe if you had paid attention in class for the last two weeks, you would know. See me after class." I took my seat again.

The bell rang and school was over at last. Before leaving, I went to Mr. Connors desk to have a conversation with him about my test. I was ready to accept an F.

"Typhani, I don't understand why all of a sudden you just stopped doing homework and it's like you just gave up." He started. "You're one of my brightest students but you're falling apart. Is there something going on?"

I hesitated but I decided to finally speak about it, "Two of my best friends died last week." I held back tears that wanted to pour down my cheeks.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"No, I'll be alright." That was probably the biggest lie I have ever told.

"Come back in a few days and review the material and you can take the test then. Okay?"

I nodded my head and I walked out, free to be alone. Today I didn't go right to see Pony, I went to my house. When I got home, my dad was sitting at my kitchen table. He didn't look that happy. He was playing with a piece of paper at the table.

"Hello, Typhani, I got this in the mail." He passed me the paper he was spinning around. I walked up to the table and looked at the paper. It was a letter explaining how bad I was doing in school. It read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Taylor,_

_Your daughter, Typhani Taylor, is not performing well in school. Lately, he grades have gone from high A's to low D's and F's. I would like to meet with the three of you for a private meeting to discuss the change in her performance at school. I do understand that she may be having problems at home, but I would just like to work them out and make sure she can graduate this year._

_Sincerely,_

_Principal Robert Gordon _

"What's going on Typhani? You normally do so well in school." Dad asked, concerned but still angry.

"It's Dallas, okay! Maybe if _you _didn't kill him, things might be a little better!" I shouted. I left my house, leaving my stuff on the floor by the door. Now I was headed to the Curtis house.

The next day afterschool I had that stupid meeting with the principal. He dismissed my parents for a moment to let me explain what might be going on.

"Now, Ms. Taylor, why don't you tell me what's going on." Mr. Gordon said.

I was so sick and tired of explaining to everyone what was wrong. I could probably heal faster if people would just leave me alone. "My friends, two of them died last week and it's just kinda tearing me apart." I thought about telling him about dad killing Dallas but decided to keep it to myself.

"Well, maybe it'd be best if you visited the guidance counselor. To help you work out some problems you may be having." He said calmly but I didn't take it well.

"I don't need to see a counselor! All I need to be is left alone!" I ran out of the room and into someone. This stranger held me closely. I didn't bother to find out who this stranger was because I felt strangely comfortable standing here between their arms. This person pulled me away from them and I recognized the face as Steve. So it wasn't a stranger at all, it was a dear friend that caught me to console me. I smiled when I found out who it was.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Steve asked, wiping tears off my face.

"Nothing, I just need some time alone. Can you drive me home?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." Steve put his arm around my shoulder and I play punched him in the stomach. Steve was my best friend and he would always be there for me.

Over the weekend, I got a chance to make up work that I didn't thoroughly complete. It was a lot of work but it was worth getting credit for work I actually put thought into. I never did go back to take that test. I didn't mind the F.

I worked late that night, until ten o' clock or so. Steve came over late at night while I was asleep. He woke me up to tell me that the court hearing for Pony was tomorrow and since we weren't able to come, he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and Two-Bit tomorrow. I told him, "Sure, but can you leave so I can sleep?" I didn't wait for him to answer; I just closed my eyes and slept until Steve woke me early the next morning.

Before going off on our own, Steve and I stopped by the Curtis house. The three of them looked so tensed up and nervous. On the plus side, Soda looked cute. I couldn't help but smile when I first saw him.

"Hey, relax, I highly doubt they are gonna separate you guys, they couldn't…" My thoughts drifted off into unpleasant ones. What would happen if they were separated? Soda and Pony would be put in a boys' home and we may never see them again. Then I got kinda stuck in a trance and couldn't think of anything but never seeing Pony and Soda again. Steve nudged me and got me back to reality.

"Sorry to wake you from la la land." Steve laughed.

"Time to go!" Darry yelled out to everyone, including Steve and I. We all walked out together but split off getting into different cars. Before saying good-bye we planned to meet after the court hearing at the pizza parlor. Steve started driving and he had no idea where he was going.

"Where do you wanna go?" Steve asked.

"I don't know; why don't we go get Two-Bit for now and maybe he'll have some idea where to go." I said.

"Alright, where is he?" Steve asked.

"His house, where else?" I said sarcastically.

"I don't know a bar." Steve joked. Steve listened to me though, going to Two-Bit's house. All of us were fond of Two-Bit's mother, Sherry, so both Steve and I went inside.

"Hello?" Steve and I said simultaneously. Sherry came out and excited to see us. The first thing she did was come and hug us. Then Two-Bit came out and got his mom to let go of us.

"Mom, get off of them! Give us some privacy, will ya?" Two-Bit yelled at his mom. "So what's up?"

"Soda, Pony, and Darry are at that court hearing and we had nothing better to do." Steve said taking a seat on the couch.

"Why don't we just go to the lot, I don't really feel like doing anything." Two-Bit suggested.

"Oh, why not." Steve said. Instead of taking the Steve's car, we just walked. Two-Bit was drinking a beer and Steve was smoking. They found the football lying around and picked it up and started playing. I didn't play today, just watched them and talked.

"So we're meeting the others for some pizza after the court hearing, you wanna come?" I asked Two-Bit.

"Sure I ain't got nothing better to do." Two-Bit said, throwing the football back to Steve. After a couple of hours we walked back to Two-Bit's house to get Steve's car. I sat in the front with Steve and Two-Bit was stuck in the back. We were the first ones there, so we took our seats at our regular table. Our regular waitress, Nancy, came over to take our orders. Nancy was the only adult that actually accepted us. She saw us as people, not delinquents and rebellious teenagers that some of us are.

"Just the three of you today?" Nancy asked.

"Ah, no, Darry, Soda, and Pony are meeting us here soon." I said.

"What about Johnny n' Dallas?" Whenever we came here it was normally the eight of us and Nancy always expected to take eight orders. But when she asked about Johnny and Dallas, my heart sank a little. I almost wanted to cry again, but of course I wouldn't cry here.

"Uh, Nance, they died a couple weeks ago." Two-Bit explained. He knew I wouldn't say it and Steve just didn't want to bring it up again. Two-Bit got over things quickly but I think losing Johnny and Dallas hit him hard, he was just able to talk about more than some of us were able to.

"Oh, my gosh, that's right, I'm so sorry!" Nancy brought her hands up to her face to cover her mouth, which dropped open the minute Two-Bit reminded her about Johnny and Dallas. "Well I'll come back when the other boys get here." She walked away with shame on her face for having to bring up Johnny and Dallas again. Fifteen minutes after Nancy left us, the other three showed up. They had big smiles on their faces and all I could predict was that something really good happened; either charges were dropped against Johnny and/or Pony and Soda can stay with Darry.

"Good news?" I asked them when they arrived.

"Great news; charges were dropped and these two knuckleheads can stay with me!" Darry cheered. Then we all cheered and Nancy came back.

"Well, it's nice to see you boys again! Have a seat, have a seat. What do guys want?" Nancy said. She was in such a happy mood whenever we came here.

"Two large pizzas and pitcher of beer." Two-Bit ordered.

"A pitcher of Coke." I changed what Two-Bit ordered.

"Sure thing, I'll put that order in now." Nancy said. We talked about the court hearing until Nancy came back with our food. Two-Bit practically swallowed whole ten slices of pizzas, Pony hardly had any at all (he has lost his appetite every since Johnny and Dallas died), and the rest of us ate like civilized people.

Even at school I continued to be reminded of Dallas and Johnny. I was sitting alone at lunch for a while when a boy and a girl approached me.

"You're Dallas Winston's friend, right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about him." I sighed.

"Well, that's okay, 'cause all I want to say is that he's a jerk and he deserves to be dead!" He shouted.

"Uh, Ricky, now you're the jerk, look, you made her cry!" The girl hit her friend with books. "I'm sorry for my boyfriend's behavior. Whether it's Dallas Winston or… the nicest person on earth, you still lost someone and I'm sorry for your loss and my boyfriend. You know, my aunt said to me, 'If that boy ever has real friends, it'll be a true miracle but if he ever has someone to love him, that's a true blessing.' She knows all about Dallas and how you're his only friend who's a girl. She's likes you Typhani. Well, it was nice meeting you; maybe I'll see you around. My name's Sarah."

"It's nice meeting you too. Oh, and thank you for understanding." I smiled.

"Yeah, any time and if you ever need some girl time, why don't you called me." She said and walked away.

A couple days went by and nothing changed. We were all still very quiet but outgoing and we still kept in touch with each other. Tonight I was going to the Curtis house for dinner. Soda was cooking and I was nervous to see what kind of concoction he was making tonight.

Soda opened the door. He wasn't happy to see me and said nothing when I said hi.

"Soda's been in a bad mood all day, don't take it personally." Pony said seeing the disappointment on my face.

"Hmm, so how was school today?" I checked up on Pony every once and awhile to make sure he was up to standards, Darry's standards that is. Plus, today was his first day back to school.

"It was alright, I saw Cherry and of course I got nothing out of her." Pony sighed.

"I'm sorry Pony, she does like you, she does." I reassured him.

Dinner was quiet because Soda wasn't talking and he wasn't eating like he normally does either. We ate in an awkward silence, staring at one another and eating.

"I'll be right back." I got up and walked to Soda and Pony's room. I sat on the bed and looked around. There were more pictures of Sandy than there were me. I've known Soda forever but he really loved Sandy. I heard faint voices in the background. Obviously, it was the three at the table; no one else was here but the four of us. I couldn't make out all of what they were saying but I could definitely tell that Darry was talking and he sounded angry. Darry was lecturing Pony about school (I heard the words grades and scholarship). I went back to looking at all the pictures. I didn't know if it really bugged me that most pictures of Soda were with Sandy but it did bug me that I had to look at so much Sandy. I jumped when I heard Soda scream. Then the door slammed. I ignored it for a second but then I heard loud footsteps, like people were running. I got up and ran back to the table. I found no one sitting at the table; the house was abandoned. They left me here. I sat back down at the table and finished eating. Next to Soda's plate was an envelope. I picked it up and read the address. It was addressed to someone in Florida. Sandy lives in Florida. This must have been a letter to Sandy but she returned it unopened. I didn't think Soda would mind if I read it.

_Dear Sandy,_

_I know you think I'm upset with you but I'm willing to give you a second chance. I'll help you take care of the baby. I will forget the past and start over with you. I still love you and I really hope you feel the same way. Please don't let your past ruin what we can have now. So come back and forgive yourself. If you didn't hurt me you couldn't hurt yourself. I can wait to marry you. I'll let you finish school and I'll get a better job. We can go away together, just the two of us… no Typhani, I promise. _(That one stung). _Please come back. I love you Sandy. I'll wait for you. I'll be there for you. _

_Sodapop Curtis_

Soda was always trying to please people, even if they hurt him. He doesn't have a bad bone in his body. When I was done, I went to the kitchen to clean my plate. I sat on the couch (I sat on the letter, I was planning to confront Soda about Sandy) and watched cartoons until they returned.

They came back inside with wide grins on their perfect faces. I gave them a strange face of what-the-heck-just-happened? Darry went to clean up the table, Pony went to his room and Soda sat right next to me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" Soda asked; he was confused.

"Sandy, I'm sorry she did this to you but from what I can see, you love her very much and you're willing to forgive her," I pulled the envelope out from underneath me, "and I hope you forgive _me_ for reading your letter to Sandy."

"Yeah, its fine, I just don't think I'm ready to move on yet." That was a downer. I guess that's longer for me to wait for Soda.

"_She _will come sometime in the near future or maybe _she's _right under your nose." Soda leaned in closer to me for a kiss. I leaned in too.

"What are you two doing?" Darry interrupted us, typical of him.

"Nothing." Soda and I said simultaneously. "I'm gonna go." I got up and left with the happiest smile… ever. Not only had I convinced Soda that we just might be meant to be, he also might get over Sandy faster than expected. Soda came out and grabbed my arm, "Typhani, you were right, _she _is right under my nose and I never saw it." He kissed my cheek and walked back to the house. I walked to my car and closed the door. I cheered for my chance with Soda. I saw that he was still standing in the doorway and he watched me drive away.


	21. Pulling Myself Together

**Author Note: This chapter is short is short because it's the end. :( Yeah, this is the last chapter to the book. I want to thank everyone for reading it and give a super thanks to those that reviewed! I hope you have enjoyed the book and there is a sequel to this book. Yea! Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

I took a visit to my old house to talk to Travis. I knew he really doesn't want to hear anything about my love problems but he was willing to sit there and listen. All the lights were off except for Travis' room. I climbed up the wall and into his room; I came up with ease. When I did get in, Travis was there with a girl and they were making out.

"Travis?" I said interrupting, most likely, their perfect moment.

"Who's this?" The girl asked. She was cute; long brown hair that matched her brown eyes. She looked real nice in the light blue dress she wore.

"This is my sister. Will you give me a minute, Gracey?" Travis escorted her out of his room. "I'll be back in five minutes! What are you doing?"

"I don't know; what are _you _doing?" I asked. "I just came to talk to you but if you're busy, I'll come back later."

"Thank you, that'd be nice." He said sarcastically. "Mom, Dad, and Max aren't home; so I invited Gracey over."

"Oh, she seems nice, can I meet her?" I asked, knowing he would say no.

"No, can you go home, please?" He pushed me to the window before I could answer.

"Just wanted to let you know that I might have a chance with Soda!" I shouted as I climbed out the window.

"Good for you!" He shouted back sarcastically.

Soda and I didn't talk for a while because we weren't ready to confront each other after what happened at dinner. Plus, he was still hurt about Sandy. Then Casey came to me and told me to just get it over with it and talk to him about. Then everything will be better. I called Darry:

Darry: Hello?

Typhani: Hi Darry, can I talk to Soda?

Darry: I don't know; Soda's not in such a great mood.

Typhani: I don't care; I need to talk to him.

Darry: Fine, but you talk in the living room and if you come now you'll have to wait for him to come home or you can pick him up.

Typhani: I'll pick him up. And I promise to come home and talk to him under your supervision. Bye.

Darry: Bye.

I hung up. At 3 o' clock I went to pick-up Soda.

"What are you doing here?" Soda asked, quite nervous to see me.

"Can we talk?" I asked. "At your house."

"Sure." Soda got in the car with some uncertainty.

I figured that the car ride to his house would be silent and awkward, but my prediction was partly wrong, like it normally is.

"I'm so sorry about Sandy and I understand that you're hurt but there's no sense in crying about her." I apologized even though technically I didn't need to.

"Oh, really Typhani, you understand? Someone you were in love with just slipped through your fingers, you just lost them and you didn't see it coming?" Soda snapped back.

"As a matter of fact I have Soda. Just because I'm in love with you doesn't mean I wasn't in love with anyone else. I didn't date Dallas just for kicks. Unfortunately for me Dallas didn't move to another state, he didn't just run away and he can't come back, he can't ever come back. Sandy could come back, no, she will come back because she knows that you will take her back." I said.

"You know what? If she does come back, I will take her back because I still love her."

"You deserve better than her. How could you ever love someone that obviously doesn't love you back? Read between the lines, Soda, she doesn't love _you_!" I shouted. Soda hit the door with his elbow and stared out the window. I was so stupid to mention her.

"Soda, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." I apologized.

"Shut up, Typhani! I don't want to hear it anymore." Soda commanded.

Then it was finally silent but we were practically there. He jumped out of the car as soon as I stopped. I turned off the engine and got of the car and followed Soda to the house. I got to the door just as Soda did and he went in first and slammed the door shut in my face. I figured I deserved that.

"Soda, I'm sorry! Sorry for everything I said because it hurt you but honestly Soda, it's all true. Sandy may come back because you will give her that second chance but you can't." I pleaded.

"I am done listening to you, Typhani!" Soda yelled back.

"Sodapop, what's going?" Darry yelled.

"Stay out of it Darry!" Soda was still yelling.

"Will the two of you just knock it off? I know that you both hurt inside because you lost someone but of any one you two shouldn't be fighting!" Darry shouted at us.

"Darry's right, we shouldn't argue about something as stupid—" I was caught off guard when Soda came over and kissed me! I don't know why he did it but it was oddly nice. It ended when Darry pulled the two of us apart.

"What do you think you're doing, kid?" Darry shouted. "You, you get out of here." Darry demanded that I leave.

"I'll just go." I was drunk… on love. And then I turned around and saw that Pony and Steve were standing in the doorway. "How much did you see?" I asked.

"Enough." Steve joked.

"From start to finish." Pony admitted.

"Great. See you guys later." I said, laughing.

"Bye." They all sang in unison. I was just happy Soda would be okay now and we might have a chance together.

Dating Soda would require me to prove to my dad that he was a gentleman and that he would take care of me and just show my dad he's not a bad person; he's no Dallas Winston (I choked thinking about him) but nobody was ever like him, he was one of a kind and my father had the will to spare his life mostly because he didn't like Dallas. Nothing I ever did would change the mind of my father. The way he felt now about my friends would be the way he felt forever. He couldn't just learn to accept them.

The more that I thought about Dallas, the more I missed him and the more I wanted him with me now. I now wished that I had given him a second chance. He deserved another chance. I could honestly say that I loved Dallas like I loved Soda. But Dallas and Soda are two different people; they have no similarities of personalities at all. So that made it a harder decision when choosing who to wait for. Was this my sign that told me to wait for Soda or that Soda is the one? Oh, I hope not.

Challenges were definitely ahead for the rest of my life and I didn't know what I was going to do when it came my way. As far as I know, my friends were the only thing keeping me alive.


End file.
